Fan Tuyo
by Dranea
Summary: Ellos no tendran una vida fácil.Ya que ambos, estaran tratando de distinguir entre aquel mar tormentoso y arisco la linea que separa la realidad de la ficción. Las que iran creando un mundo lleno de confusión, inseguridad e impotencia para los dos.
1. Todo un Éxito

**Fan tuyo**

**By Dranea Lippner **

Bueno, bueno… Como todos Uds. Deben saber, la dueña del perrito Inuyasha es nuestra queridísima Rumiko, quien, al parecer, lo dejo cuidando su casa mientras se iba de vacaciones, ya que, nunca más lo vi pasearse por ningún canal uu.

Este es un fic antiguo. Aún así no esta terminado y hace falta arreglarle algunas cosas asi que… Bue.. El retraso es inminente .. Perdón!

Continuaré pronto mi otro fic… Se me cae la cara de vergüenza pero, sin querer justificarme demasiado, ocurrieron demasiadas cosas este año que pasó y bue… Tuve tiempo, si, pero me desenchufe por completo, las ideas se me confundieron, desordenaron y perdieron en un rincón de mi cerebro, y mis prioridades estuvieron obligadas a cambiar…  
Pero sera… Mejor ahora los dejo con este. Espero les guste.

**C**-**E** Cambio de Escena.

* * *

I : Todo un Éxito

El ambiente parecía tranquilo, la ciudad respiraba un aire, que a pesar de no ser completamente saludable, era bastante agradable aquel día de primavera. Los gorriones cantaban y los niños jugaban, todo perfecto, armonioso. Últimamente todos los días eran así en la Ciudad de Tokio debido a la estación. La gente caminaba extrañamente tranquila y los estudiantes platicaban alegremente durante el almuerzo.

- Dale Yuka, cuenta ¿Qué mas paso ayer? – Pregunto una chica de cabello corto quien miraba a su amiga ansiosa por saber.

- ¿Qué no lo viste?- Inquirió otra con semblante impresionado.

La aludida negó con la cabeza algo apenada.- No, tuve que salir con mama justo cuando lo estaban dando.

- Ya veo…

Yuka dio un sorbo a su Coca-Cola y dijo. – Esta bien Eri, te lo contare desde el principio ¡Estuvo buenísimo!

- ¿Y bien? – Aquella se inclino con los ojos bien abiertos hacía su amiga, para tener por completo atención a sus palabras - ¿Acaso se lo dijo¿Se dieron un beso¿Rechazo a…?

- No, no. – Hizo un gesto con las manos – Fue otra cosa… El momento del final… ¡Precioso!

- ¡Cuenta!

---

_Una chica de cabello corto y marrón estaba sentada en su cama mirando con una amplia sonrisa la televisión. El artefacto en esos momentos pasaba su serie favorita, aquella que no se perdía ningún día a la semana y que si bien, era todo únicamente ficción y nada real, amaba a la pareja principal tanto como si fuera de verdad._

" _¿Es que acaso no entiendes… que te necesito!" – La voz proveniente del artefacto permanecía a un hombre.  
Él, el protagonista abrazaba a una mujer, mientras esta impresionada por sus palabras ocultaba el rostro en su cuello y largo cabello acabando de aquella manera totalmente romántica, el capitulo de esa tarde._

_La chica se secaba las lagrimas de alegría que brotaban de sus ojos mientras veía finalizar el episodio terminando sentada de rodillas sobre el suelo alfombrado de su cuarto._

---

Eri tenia los ojos empapados y hecho estrellitas de la emoción.

- ¡Que hermoso! – Gritó alegremente.

- Si, el capitulo de ayer estuvo fantástico.

La tercera muchacha veía divertida a sus amigas, también feliz porque al igual que ellas era fanática a morir de la misma serie de TV. Pero justo en esos momentos pareció despertar de un trance y gritando muy fuerte se levanto azotando las manos sobre la mesa.

- ¿SUPIERON LA NUEVA!

- Huh… ¿Qué sucede Ayumi? – Dijeron las otras dos al unísono asustadas por la reacción de la tercera del grupo.

- ¿Supieron o no supieron? – Repitió algo histérica.

- ¿Saber qué?

- Si no nos dices, nunca vamos a saber si supimos o no supimos Ayumi.- La gota de sudor resbalaba por las sienes de las otras dos.

- Si, baja las revoluciones, siéntate y cuéntanos que sucede.- La chica obedeció algo tiritona y cuando ya estuvo sentada, tomo aire y volvió a hablar un poco menos fuerte.   
  
- Hay…Hay…Ru-rumores acerca de que la protagonista de nuestra serie favorita se viene a estudiar a… ¡NUESTRA ESCUELA!

- ¿Qué!

- ¿Qué dices? A-Ayumi ¿es verdad o solo nos estas tomando el pelo?

En el restaurant varias personas dirigían la mirada hacia ellas, para saber la razón de tanto griterío.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso Ayumi? – Preguntaron Eri y Yuka al unísono ahora ellas poniéndose como locas y levantándose bruscamente de la mesa.

- ¡Es verdad! - Exclamó Ayumi alegremente. - Todo el mundo anda comentando lo mismo.

- ¿Y cuando viene?

- ¿A qué curso?

- ¿Es de nuestra edad verdad?

- ¿Es simpática?

- Vamos chicas, relájense, eso no lo sabe nadie... Son solo rumores... Pero, para que lo sean es porque algo pasa ¿no? - Sonrió Ayumi.

- ¡Si! - Gritaron riendo fuertemente.

**C**-**E**

- Esta lindo el día ¿No crees?

- No lo creo...

- Vamos ¿Qué te sucede Kagome ¡Deberías estar feliz!

- ¿Es verdad lo que andan diciendo...? – Interrumpió.

- Ah ya entiendo...

- ¿Es verdad?

- No lo se... Pero son solo rumores, no deberías asustarte tanto por cosas que no son concretas...

Dos hermosas chicas se encontraban hablando en aquellos momentos. Ambas tenían el cabello largo y tez blanca.  
Estaban comiendo en un improvisado casino del lugar. Era un ambiente amplio que daba al exterior y el cual tenía muchas mesas en donde la gente se juntaba a beber una soda, un café, o simplemente para platicar un momento. A lo lejos, y detrás de dos puertas corredizas de vidrio, se podían divisar a muchas personas caminando rápidamente, algunas cargando un cerro de estrambóticas prendas en sus brazos y otras indicando al personal lo que debieran hacer. Al parecer en aquel lugar, la tranquilidad no existía como en el exterior.

- Esta lindo el día... - Repitió la chica de cabello marrón mirando el cielo perdida en los rayos amarillos, azules y blancos que este le brindaba a sus pupilas.- ¿Verdad? - Insistió.

La pelinegra a su lado sonrió resignada mientras asentía con gesto desganado. Dando un breve suspiro volvió la vista a la mesita de vidrio celeste, perdiéndola en ella como si esta tuviera muchas cosas nuevas por descubrir más que el material del que estaba hecha. Su amiga la observo de soslayo dando un sorbo a su bebida.

- ¿No vas a comer?

Dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro. - No tengo apetito Sango... No se que ocurre conmigo... - Dijo Kagome sin apartar su vista de un punto fijo, como si estuviese ciega.

Sango volvió a darle un sorbo a su bebida y comento.

- ¿Viste el capitulo de ayer?... ¿Quedó muy bien no? Ha sido un éxito.

Kagome levantó la vista y la clavo en la mirada de su amiga. - Si. - Dijo nada más para luego levantarse. - Si quieres te lo comes.- Señaló su comida que ni siquiera había probado- Me iré a mi camarín.

**C**-**E**

- ¡Hasta que al fin llegas campeón! - Exclamó un joven de corto cabello negro tomado en una pequeña colita.

El aludido paso de largo sin tomar atención a las palabras del chico mientras dejaba sus cosas encima de un sillón de cuero negro en el amplio salón.

- ¿Estas molesto? - Inquirió tratando de captar su atención pero nuevamente el otro ni se inmuto y solo se tiro en el sofá susodicho mirando a la nada.- ¿Inuyasha? - No respondió.

- ¿Inuyasha? - El joven frunció el ceño y se acerco hasta el, quedando al lado de su oído. - ¿I¿NU¿YA¿SHA?

Un muchacho de larga cabellera negra pareció despertar de un sueño y miró a su amigo confundido. - ¿Que...¿Que diablos quieres Miroku? – El chico tenía unos deslumbrantes ojos cafés tan claros que llegaban a ser casi dorados.

- Vaya, que alivio, pensaba que eras un doble de mi buen amigo Inuyasha... Como todavía no me habías gritado…

- No fastidies.

- ¿Estas molesto? - Volvió a inquirir Miroku acomodándose también en el elegante sillón.

- Feh... - Espetó Inuyasha desviando la mirada.

- Bueno, si no me quieres contar, aprovecho el momento para darte la noticia.

- Ya la se Miroku - Interrumpió con tono grave y rostro inexpresivo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo izquierdo una pequeña y arrugada revista en la que de portada traía la mejor escena del capitulo de ayer, mientras un poco mas abajo y como subtitulo señalaba el 55 de rating que había obtenido la serie el día anterior derrotando ampliamente a la competencia.

Miroku rió feliz. - ¿Espectacular no? - Inquirió mirando a su amigo mas este no respondió y siguió con la vista fija en nada.- ¿...no?- Levantó una ceja nervioso y confundido por la actitud contraria de Inuyasha.

- Como sea... - Dijo este levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la ventana próxima.

- ¿Sucede algo? - Miroku lo imito y se puso a su lado.

- No.

- ¿No te alegra que la gente este tan entusiasmada con la serie? Eso significa una buena remuneración a fin de mes, te lo aseguro, y bueno, justamente estaba pensando que podríamos hacer una gran fies...

- Me alegra, si... Pero a la vez no entiendo como la gente puede ser tan ilusa para entusiasmarse con algo que verdaderamente no existe.

- ...ta...- Miroku se trago sus palabras y hecho piedra miro a su amigo como si fuera la cosa mas rara que hubiera visto alguna vez. - La gente no es ilusa, eh.. ¿Desde cuando piensas así? Eres actor, amigo... ¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó ensombrecido por la actitud de su colega.

- Porque es verdad Miroku, todo es ficción, hay personas que dedican su vida por una serie con un fanatismo enfermizo acerca de algo que jamás va a ser verdad ¿O alguna vez piensas que va a ver un chico demonio saltando los edificios de Tokio ¿O que se podría viajar por el tiempo a través de un común y corriente pozo o...?

- ¡Eh, eh, eh! - Exclamó Miroku para que parase. - Deja de hablar estupideces... Por su puesto que no, nunca va a suceder algo así, pero ¿por que estas tan profundo el día de hoy?... - Inuyasha desvió lo mirada. - Además...- Continuo - Esta bien... Todo aquello no existe ni existirá, pero una de las cosas fundamentales en la serie es el amor, y eso es de verdad, el amor existe ¿no? y fue relacionado a ello el rating que tuvimos ayer...

Inuyasha salio de su lugar desapareciendo de allí.

- Y… me dejas hablando solo mas encima... - Murmuro Miroku enfadado. Simplemente aquella conversación había sido las más extraña que hubiese tenido alguna vez con su mejor amigo. – "¿Que demonios te sucede?"

**C**-**E**

Los pasillos se hacían eternos, los pasos los sentía pesados y lentos... Y es que cuando mas quería llegar a una de aquellas salas que arreglan a los personajes de un mundo ficticio, mas se demoraba. Trato de caminar mas rápido, incluso correr, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo una voz tuvo que interrumpirla.

- ¡Kagome!

- ¿Huh? - Miró a sus espaldas y se encontró con un apuesto joven de largo cabello negro tomado en una coleta y un traje de piel que aparentaba ser de lobo.- Koga... - Sonrió la muchacha- Ya estas vestido.

- Si... Grabamos la escena dos con Sesshomaru.- Dijo el joven mirando tiernamente a Kagome.

- Ah... Y... ¿Que tal fue?

- Salio muy bien, solo fue un cruce de palabras.- Hubo un silencio breve hasta que Koga pareció haberse decidido por decir algo que había meditado muy bien - Kagome...

- ¿Dime?

- Yo... - Tosió - Yo... Este... Quería decirte que... que...

- ¿Si...?

- Que ... Bueno... Que... ¿Si acaso querías ir a tomar un café conmigo al casino?

- ¿Tanto rodeo por eso? - Sonrió la joven arqueando una ceja con expresión burlona.

- Es que... - Puso una voz seductora - Temo que una mujer tan hermosa como tu me rechace. - El chico le guiño un ojo y Kagome rió con ganas.

- Esta bien, vengo saliendo de ahí pero acepto, guapo. - Dijo Kagome de igual manera.

**C**-**E**

Estaba algo agotado, anoche tomo unas cuantas copas de mas por lo que no pudo dormir demasiado, ahora tenia una sed desgarradora y andaba algo molesto por lo exposición ridícula de un rating comercial. Para colmo, su día recién comenzaba y debía llegar en esos momentos a vestuario y maquillaje para la primera escena que le tocaba. Doblo por un amplio y blanquecino pasillo hacia la izquierda dejando atrás toda elegancia del salón principal en la que había estado con Miroku discutiendo.

Después de todo aquel chico de coleta pequeña tenia razón, su forma de pensar justamente ese día era muy contraria a la de siempre y a la que un actor debía tener. Porque ¿para que alguien que odia la fantasía estudiaría teatro entonces? Era incomprensible. Pero algo en especial hizo que el día de ayer y en la mañana sintiera deseos de romper el televisor o quemar cada revista que anunciara aquel éxito que para el no era tal. El problema era que no entendía "QUE".

Doblo nuevamente en otro pasillo hacia la derecha y apaciguo la marcha... De reojo vio pasar un traje de lobo acompañado de una chica. Miro bien, escudriñando atentamente para encontrarse con aquella que hacia el papel de la "colegiala del tiempo" -apodo adquirido con el tiempo en el estudio- Kagome. Koga y ella se veían sonriendo mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas del casino al aire libre debajo de un gran toldo. Encarno una ceja sin expresión alguna y siguió su camino.

Recordó las palabras de Miroku.

"El amor es de verdad" "El amor existe"

Pero aun así... La historia era falsa.

- Inuyasha... - Miró a ver quien le llamaba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Hola - Dijo secamente.

- ¿Mal día? – Inquirió el individuo acercándole a Inuyasha con superioridad.

- Otro mas ¿También quieres discutir?

- ¡Vamos hombre! Que ánimos de perro ¿no? – Soltó una carcajada ironica.

- Si Sesshomaru, y si no te molesta, quisiera estar solo.

- Pff, esta bien, en todo caso, no creo que puedas... Kasumi me pidió que te dijera que fueras a su oficina.

-Para alla voy.- Mintió para que lo dejara en paz de una vez.

- Como quieras... - Dijo el hombre dándole la espalda y alejándose del lugar.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco para luego seguir caminando algo más rápido que antes, en una dirección diferente a la que se disponía en un principio.

**C**-**E**

- Ah... Aprovecho de felicitarte, la escena de ayer con Inuyasha fue el rating mas alto de todos los canales nacionales...- Dijo Koga mientras llamaba al mesero del lugar. Kagome entrecerró los ojos algo cansada.- ¿No te pone feliz?

- Si, si - Dijo esta restándole importancia al asunto - Sucede que ya me consume hablar tanto del tema.

- Acepte mis disculpas bella dama... ¿De qué querría hablar entonces? - El tono galante se hizo presente en los labios del chico nuevamente. Kagome rió.

- Mmm... Me encantaría saber si tengo alguna posibilidad con la apuesta muchacha frente a mis ojos.- Murmuro la joven con voz forzadamente varonil. Koga enrojeció.

- Kagome... Me haces sonrojar, que cosas dices coño- Dijo Koga con un tono de damisela española que casi mata a Kagome de la risa.

- Ya basta, no empieces esta vez que siempre que hablo contigo termina por dolerme el estomago de tanto reír...

- Esta bien Kagome, veo que hoy día andamos algo seria ¿eh?- Dijo mientras agradecía al mesero por el café.

- Gracias - La muchacha suspiro.- No es eso, mas bien... No se que hacer... Por una parte deseo que la serie tenga éxito, pero por otra… Creo que no deberían hacer modificaciones en la historia solo por…

- ¿Como así? - Inquirió Koga asombrado.

- ¿Eh¿No estabas enterado? - Kagome miro atentamente al chico incrédula para luego desviar la mirada algo dolida. - Si... Andan diciendo que los guiones próximos los retrasaron… Al parecer pondrán otras cosas antes… Cosas de "esas" – Susurro frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Demonios... No me alegra la nueva... Le he agarrado un cariño especial al drama de siempre.

- Yo también, pero que se le va a hacer... Después de todo esto no es nada mas que comercio. Rating. Dinero.

- Tienes razón… Pero no lo tomes así, después de todo nosotros también ganamos y además… Puede que sea bueno ¿no?

Kagome se encogió de hombros y, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la mano en el mentón le dirigió una mirada coqueta al chico.- ¿No te han dicho que te ves divina con ese traje tan sensual?

- Lo se querida, me gusta la cosa sexual no... Y estas curvas son genéticas eh, nada de siliconas.- Nuevamente el tono de damisela española hizo reír a Kagome hasta tener que secarse las lágrimas.

Fin I

review? )


	2. Nuevos Guiones

**Fan tuyo**

Hola! bueno,les traigo el segundo capitulo. Ojala no decepcione.

Muchisimas gracias por los hermosos reviewsitos que leí! Me encantan y me ayudan bastante para no dudar y seguir.

Ok, no lateo. Aquí vamos! n.n

* * *

II: Nuevos Guiones. 

**C-E  
**  
Recorrió unos cuantos pasillos más hasta a un elevador. Lo llamó. Esperó pacientemente a que las lucecitas marcasen el nivel uno. ¿Qué demonios querría ahora? Seguramente, brindar con el protagonista, champagne y una sonrisa ambiciosa por el estupido éxito de ayer, del cual estaba harto escuchar hablar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Entró rápidamente aprovechando la oportunidad de estar solo dentro de este y marco el nivel dos. Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba tranquilidad, necesitaba aquella soledad por un tiempo para poder pensar, aunque aquella tarea de darle vueltas a una situación no fuera su fuerte. Tenía que hacer algo. Ya que no lo entendía. Después de todo… Debería estar feliz también…

El elevador se detuvo, para segundos después abrir sus compuertas. Las miradas con las que se encontró al otro lado lo incomodaron. Nuevamente estaban ahí, las expresiones llenas de felicidad felicitándolo con un gesto de cabeza al salir. El solo sonrió forzadamente evitando chocar con aquellos pares de ojos que lo miraban con fascinación. Se alejó de la pequeña multitud rumbo a un nuevo corredor por el lado izquierdo.

Aquel corredor era completamente formal y elegante. Habían muchísimas puertas a ambos lados de las paredes adornadas con fotos de gente famosa, ventanales con una gran vista de la ciudad e insignias de otros estudios y canales de TV.  
Camino hasta llegar a una gran puerta de color beige ubicada al final. Sin tocar, entró altaneramente cerrándola tras de si, soltando un suspiro de fastidio. No había absolutamente nadie allí... Kasumi no estaba en su oficina.

De inmediato pensó en ir a arreglar cuentas con ese maldito de Sesshomaru por engañarlo, pero antes de planear algún plan de tortura la puerta del despacho se abrió, sobresaltándolo.

- Quería hablar contigo.- Dijo una mujer de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes.

- Hola. – Enfatizó Inuyasha irónicamente. La mujer ignoró esto y se dirigió tras su escritorio sentándose en el gran sillón de cuero negro.- ¿Para qué me querías? – Inquirió en tono molesto.

- Vamos Inuyasha, hoy es un gran día para todos. Es que… ¿No te pone feliz lo del éxito de ayer? – La mujer sonrió ampliamente mostrando su hermosa dentadura.

- ¿Tengo cara acaso? – Usando el mismo tono molesto.

La mujer dejo de sonreír y miro a Inuyasha frunciendo notablemente el ceño.

- Mira Inuyasha. Tu personalidad puedo soportarla de vez en cuando, pero no voy a permitir que...

- ¡FEH¿Qué Kasumi¿Que arruine tu fiesta? Y que pasa si lo hago ¿vas a despedirme?- Dijo con sarcasmo mientras la mujer lo miraba impresionada. Ella tomo aire con poca paciencia cerrando levemente el puño derecho.

Kasumi Takahashi era una gran directora de película muy famosa en todo Japón. Era nieta de la autora de la serie Inuyasha que actualmente dirigía, y también se había encargado de grandes películas del cine Nacional, las cuales siempre tenían éxito de taquilla en todos los cines.

- Esta bien Inuyasha... ¿Que es lo que te tiene así? – Arqueó ambas cejas perdiendo la paciencia.

No respondió.- ¿Inuyasha?

- Estoy un poco cansado... Es todo. - Dijo mirando duramente a su acompañante.

La mujer suspiro. - Solo quería saber tu opinión, aunque veo que no es momento para entablar una conversación como la gente contigo pero bueno... - Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada. Ella suspirócon resignación-Hice algunos cambios en el guión. El capitulo de ayer gusto tanto que he decidido rellenar más con escenas como esas. Por ello... - Le estiró una resma de hojas blancas - Quiero que te lo aprendas...Y que pongas total dedicación… Necesitamos más triunfos como estos.

- Como quieras... - Insinuó Inuyasha arrebatándole de manera brusca las hojas, levantándose para salir de ahí.- ¿Algo más?

Kasumi negó con la cabeza - No se puede hablar contigo ahora - Repitió y vió como Inuyasha sin siquiera voltear cerraba la puerta con un fuerte portazo. Hizo una mueca de molestia. A pesar de todo igual se habían encargado de arruinarle el día, y no era precisamente por Inuyasha.

**C-E**

Camino velozmente por los pasillos rogando porque no le reprocharan demasiado el llegar tarde a la grabación, con tanta risa y platicar con Koga había olvidado completamente que debía hacer la escena cuatro junto con Sango y Shippo. Cruzó varias puertas y ante al nerviosismo, equivoco varias veces de camino. ¿Como era posible que después de tanto tiempo trabajando en aquel lugar aun se confundiera de salones o correderas? Entró por una gran puerta y vio a Sango y Shippo en sus posiciones casi listos para comenzar a grabar.

- ¡Kagome¿Dónde demonios te habías metido niña, por Dios! - Espetó una señora de tercera edad y cabello gris.

Kagome sonrió nerviosa.- Kaede... Estaba en el casino, y bueno... Je - Intentó explicarse pero sonaría demasiado irresponsable decir que se le había olvidado.

- Y se te olvido... - Reprocho la anciana sonriendo levemente.- Esta bien, ve a arreglarte luego antes de que Kasumi se enfade más todavía.

- ¿Más? - Kagome no logro entender.

- ¡Claro¿Es que todavía no te das cuenta? – La anciana la miró picaramente. Kagome negó con la cabeza y ella soltó un suspiró. - Todo el mundo sospecha que Kasumi siente algo especial por Koga, y bueno, al parecer Uds. Dos no se llevan nada mal, no pierdes oportunidad para coquetearle ¿verdad? – Sonrió Kaede. La muchacha abrió ampliamente sus ojos - ... La gente los vio en el casino... Y en cuanto llegó, los chismosos se lo hicieron saber…

Kagome enrojeció como un tomate. - ¡Pero...pero...

- Ya, ve a tu camarín a arreglarte...

- ¡Solo estábamos hablando¡Somos amig...!

- Ve, ve... - Insistió la abuela empujando a Kagome sin dejarla excusarse.

Suspiró. Jamás lograría entender a la juventud de aquellos días. ¿Por qué se empeñaban tanto en negar lo que era obvio?

A lo lejos vio a Inuyasha entrar también en el salón. Tenía un rostro inexpresivo y en las muñecas sujetaba la peluca blanca con orejas de perro que usaba en la serie cuidando que no se despeinara. Debajo de esta y tomado de las manos llevaba una resma de hojas blancas las cuales parecían ser el guión.

- Hola Inuyasha - Lo saludo una vez que se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

- Hola anciana ¿Ya grabaste? - Inquirió este.

- No, me toca después de Kagome y los chicos¿y tú?

- Con Miroku después de ti al parecer... Debo ir a arreglarme. Nos vemos.

- Adelante... ¡Ah, Inuyasha! Felicidades por...

- Gracias, anciana, gracias... - La interrumpió antes de que perdiera la paciencia.

**C-E**

- Muy bien - Vociferó Kasumi dando inicio nuevamente a las grabaciones de aquel soleado día Miércoles- Kagome, Sango y Shippo... A escena.

Kagome quien apenas pudo terminar muy bien de arreglarse salio algo nerviosa para la escena. Sango y Shippo ya estaban completamente arreglados y se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares mientras ella había olvidado por completo donde debía ubicarse.

- Kagome... Despierta¿quieres?... Tu **llegas** a ellos.. No **estas** con ellos. ¿Entiendes? Sal de ahí. - Espetó Kasumi mas enojada que de costumbre.

Kagome enrojeció y mas nerviosa que al comienzo salio del lado de la chica que hacia de exterminadora.

- Escena cuatro, toma 1, ACCION –

.:Escena:.

Shippo (preocupado): Sango¿Que crees que haya sido aquella presencia maligna?  
Sango: No lo se Shippo, pero al parecer esta vez no se trata de Naraku.  
Shippo: Si, pero aun así esto me huele mal...

(Entra Kagome sonriendo)

Kagome: Hola chicos...  
Shippo (Corre a abrazar a Kagome)¡Kagome!

.:Corte:.

- ¡ALTO! - Kasumi paro la escena enfadada - Kagome¿Donde demonios esta tu mochila? Se supone que vienes llegando de tu época... ¿Donde esta eh?

- Eh... Bueno...Este...- Kagome tragó saliva.

- Aquí esta - Dijo la anciana Kaede algo agitada llegando con la mochila amarilla de la chica.

- Gra...Gracias Kaede...

- Escena cuatro, toma 2, ACCION – Se escucho decir nuevamente.

Inuyasha salio de su camarín algo confundido por los repentinos gritos malhumorados de Kasumi que no le extrañarían, podían escucharse por todo el enorme edificio. Ya se había puesto el traje rojo que usaba siempre y la peluca de igual manera estaba en su lugar. Le habían echado esos apestosos polvos como llamaba él al maquillaje y solo le quedaba esperar que las grabaciones cuarta y quinta terminaran.

Generalmente en aquellos enormes estudios grababan muchas escenas a la vez, pero en esta ocasión no era necesario. La serie en si estaba muy adelantada y no habían apuros urgentes. Eso sumado a que todos los días miércoles, excepto en algunas ocasiones, la mayoría del personal se iba más temprano a sus casas.

Se sentó en uno de esos típicos asientos negros de director y miro la grabación.

- ¡NO, BASTA, ALTO¡Debías darle el dulce a Shippo, no decirle que el lo sacase! - Vocifero la directora.

Inuyasha alzo las cejas algo impresionado. ¿Que le había sucedido a Kasumi? O también... ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Kagome? Una estaba como histérica y la otra solo sabia ponerse nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez que estaba frente a las cámaras. Bostezó. Quizás tendría para un largo rato de espera...

Alzó el guión de hojas que tenia en la mano. La parte que hoy día le tocaba ya se la sabia por lo que tomo las primeras cinco paginas y las dejo atrás de las otras. Al hacer esto se encontró con las del guión nuevo que Kasumi le había pasado hacia un rato. Se decidió por aprendérselas y comenzó a leerlas...  
Después de un momento arqueó una ceja inconforme y extrañamente sintió un nudo en la garganta que lo ahogaba.

El guión era extremadamente meloso.

- ¡DE NUEVO! - La voz de Kasumi se hizo presente por centésima vez. Los errores de Kagome la estaban haciendo enojar muchísimo pero en parte agradecía el hecho de que pudiese desahogarse de aquella manera. - Eso se lo debías decir a Sango, no a Shippo, Kagome... Esta bien, ayer nos fue muy bien, pero ¿podrías hacerme el favor de concentrarte y dejar de pensar en tu escena con Inuyasha o en lo que has hecho durante el día?

Inuyasha levantó apresuradamente la vista. ¿Acaso era la ridícula escena de ayer lo que tenia a Higurashi tan despistada?

- Escuche decir que Kagome y Koga están saliendo...- Oyó que murmuraban algunos detrás de él.

- Ya veo… Ahora entiendo porque Kasumi se encuentra tan enfadada ¿No creen? – Algunos hicieron un gesto afirmativo.

Inuyasha cerró los puños y miró a Kagome de manera burlona. - "Feh¿Por Koga? Que bajo caen algunas..." - Y sin importarle nada más volvió a su tarea, hundiendo su rostro en la lectura del guión.

Kagome respiró hondo y queriendo terminar con aquella situación, salió de escena acercándose con paso confiado hacia Kasumi. Si el ambiente seguía así de tenso ella continuaría cometiendo los estúpidos errores de novata y la otra seguiría teniendo excusas para gritarle cada una de sus fallas en la cara.

Kasumi la miró encolerizada. - Ve a tu puesto... Aun no hemos ter...

- Koga es mi amigo… Y solo eso - Dijo Kagome casi inaudible. Kasumi la miró algo apenada sin dejar la molestia en tu tono de voz ni su fruncido ceño. El comentario no la alivio ni apaciguo su ira pero le sirvió para darse cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo. Estaba furiosa, más de lo normal, y eso todos lo notaban. Tomo aire. Debía actuar con profesionalidad, no como una chiquilla.

- Esta bien Kagome, ello no me importa... Ve a tu puesto y sigamos¿si? - Mintió. El resto de la grabación continuó levemente mas tranquila a pesar de la mirada, todavía iracunda de la directora.

**C-E**

Iba saliendo de los estudios después de un día de trabajo bastante calmo. Llevaba un semblante tranquilo aunque confundido. Luego de terminar las grabaciones Kasumi había confirmado los rumores al dar la noticia de que alargaría la historia unos cuantos capítulos con lo mismo que alimento el éxito del día anterior. Al momento de recibir su guión quedo pasmada al leerlo. ¿Que quería¿Convertir Inuyasha en una teleserie romántica? Realmente no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la idea.  
Comercio. Aquella palabra retumbaba en su mente como un eco molesto.

- Sango... - Una voz la hizo detenerse en seco. Al voltear vio a Miroku acercándose rápidamente.

- Miroku... ¿Qué pasa?

El chico se detuvo al llegar a ella. - Extraño ¿no?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- La nueva versión de "Inu-Novela"

- Ah, eso... Si, no estoy muy de acuerdo que digamos...

- Ni yo.- Confesó - Pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo y... Después de todo el éxito es bien remunerado ¿no?...

- Jajaja, si, tienes razón... - Rió la actriz.

Miroku hizo una pausa... - Y respecto a eso...

- ¿Ya quieres fiesta, vagancia con patas? - Preguntó la joven de inmediato adivinando lo que Miroku venia a ofrecerle.

- Pero vamos Sango, la vida hay que disfrutarla... Además, quiero una fiesta de verdad ¿entiendes? Algo grande, inolvidable... Nos merecemos nuestro rato libre ¿no te parece?

- Obviamente, pero anda posponiendo aquel fieston mira que con esto de los guiones nuevos tenemos harto trabajo.

- Es cierto... - Susurró Miroku cabizbajo. Miro a Sango intensamente haciendo que esta se pusiera algo nerviosa.- Te invito a comer.- Dijo de la nada.

Sango se sonrojo por completo. - Eh.. Miroku, me encantaría pero... Pero... Bueno, ya sabes, debo ir por mi hijo...

- Los invito a los dos... Y no me digas que no. - Le guiño un ojo y se dio la media vuelta - Paso a las ocho por tu casa. - Y diciendo ello se marcho impidiendo a Sango poner alguna excusa.

**C-E**

No tenía ganas de levantarse. Sentía el cuerpo pesado de la pereza y juraba que solo se había quedado realmente dormida hacía solo dos minutos. Hoy debía ir a un colegio nuevo y la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto porque a pesar de ser la actriz principal en la serie mas vista de su país, era tímida en muchas cosas y una de ella, era enfrentando los cambios de amistades y costumbres. No deseaba que al llegar allí la molestaran por su papel o al contrario de ello se dedicaran a toda hora a pedirle autógrafos o adelantos de su programa.

Se sentó en la cama y a punto de escapar por la ventana sintió con mucho pesar como su madre se acercaba a apurarla para ir a la escuela.

- Kagome…

- ¡Ya…Ya voy! – Suspiró cerrando los ojos un instante – …Ya voy…

Se levanto por completo de su cama y estirándose con una flojera increíble camino hacia la puerta. Se dirigió al baño, giro las manillas de la ducha y se metió a esta agradada por el contacto frió del agua. Habían anunciado 28 grados ese día, aquellos que ya a esa hora de la mañana se sentían insoportables.

Comenzó a pensar que si talvez nunca hubiera entrado al taller de teatro o haber visto a su tío actuar cuando pequeña, en aquellos momentos no estaría tan extremadamente nerviosa por enfrentarse a un lugar de estudio nuevo, con gente nueva…Suspiró profundo. En todo caso, entrar a ese mundo era lo mejor que le había sucedido.

Comenzó a practicar teatro en su colegio a los siete años, entraba a talleres, iba a las obras, pedía consejos a sus profesores, etc.… Cuando cumplió los nueve su tío la invito a participar del taller francés "Jourtrè" para que aprendiera mas acerca de la actuación. Estuvo en aquel taller hasta casi acabar sus dieciséis luego de que el muriera dos años antes y gracias a su gran desempeño en el, fue recompensada a ser una de las favoritas en el casting para la chica de quince años de la serie en la que actualmente trabajaba quedando inmediatamente en el papel por su gran talento. Actualmente tenía diecisiete años.

Salió de la ducha y cepillos sus largos cabellos negros frente al espejo. Sonrió. La primera vez que llegó a los estudios estaba nerviosa, MUY nerviosa. Pero con el tiempo descubrió que aquellas personas con las que trabajaba eran lo mas humilde y simpáticas que había conocido. Ahí descubrió a Koga –su mejor amigo- Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, etc.… Y también conoció a Inuyasha… Aquel que a veces creía entender, aquel que a veces creía querer tanto como a los demás o pensar que simplemente de humilde o simpático no tenía nada…

Ayer no le agrado nada que aquel rumor al fin y al cabo fuese verdadero.  
Nuevos guiones.  
No seria igual la serie poniendo tantas escenas azucaradas, después de todo, la gracia verdadera estaba en esperar una escena así. Pero eso ya no importaba, debía tener fe y seguir el buen camino con el que su vida se iba formando. En ningún lado todas las cosas son como uno quiere.

- ¡Kagome hija!

- _"En ningún lado…"_ ¡Ya… Ya voy! – Suspiró más nerviosa que antes y cerró sus intensos ojos marrones -… ya voy…

**C-E**

Desde las nueve de la mañana, acostado sobre su amplia y solitaria cama que tiene el control remoto del televisor para hacer zapping y encontrar algo que ver. Ya eran casi las diez y no ha encontrado nada que valga la pena. Simplemente el "no hay nunca algo bueno en la TV" era totalmente cierto a veces, irónico, ya que el trabajaba en ella.

Hizo el recorrido del dos al ciento quince por milésima vez en la mañana. Hoy no debía asistir a la facultad de teatro ni tenía nada que hacer extra en los estudios ese día. Las grabaciones comenzarían recién a las tres y media de la tarde.

Aburrido de la aburrición de televisión corrió el pulgar en dirección al "power" para apagar el artefacto cuando justo paso por un canal en donde estaban dando nuevamente el capitulo del Miércoles de la semana pasada. Pestaño asombrado. ¿Desde cuando el treinta y cinco repetía los capítulos de Inuyasha? Se quedo ahí. Quizás era demasiado el ego pero encontraba que lo único bueno en la TV en esos momentos era la serie de su propio grupo de actores. Se quedó mirando atentamente cada movimiento suyo, sintiéndose satisfecho en casi todo hasta que llego la escena fundamental y final del capitulo.

_"¿Es que acaso no entiendes… que te necesito!"_ -  
Miró atentamente cada movimiento suyo, cuando la mira profundamente a los ojos, cuando la abraza con la delicadeza más infinita, cuando le acaricia la nuca, cuando le dice aquello. Cada movimiento de ella, cuando corresponde el abrazo, se sorprende, esconde su rostro y luego sonríe.

Todo parecía tan real. Todo… Pero todo a su vez, era tan solo una fantasía. Una cursilería….  
Apagó el televisor y se levantó. Ya había terminado y no seguiría intentando encontrar algo decente en la televisión. Antes de cruzar la puerta de su recamara voltio a ver su cama. Un sentimiento de angustia cruzó desde su estomago llegando a su garganta. Vivía solo hacía tres años y no se daba cuenta que aquella soledad le estaba pasando la cuenta, le estaba pesando, destruyéndolo internamente creando en él un mundo frío, hosco.

Se quedó mirándola un momento sin pensar en ninguna cosa, solo observaba fijamente la blancura de las sabanas, suaves, cómodas, acogedoras… pero solitarias.

Tenía solo 19 años y parecía que tuviese 30. Solía salir mucho con Miroku a juntas o fiestas con amigos del estudio o gente nueva, y también a aquellas desagradables fiestas y eventos de etiqueta cortesía de los estudios en los que trabajaba. Pero jamás su intención ha sido la de conocer chica alguna para algo mas alla de una simple aventura. La idea de tener una novia se le hacia lejana. Mas todavía si después aquello tuviese como consecuencia tener que formalizar o vivir con una. Después de todo. Aun era joven.

Desde pequeño había demostrado tener gran talento en los escenarios. A los seis años fue famoso en una escuela privada a la que asistía debido a la obra llamada "Solo Miguelito" en la que, de mala gana, se había visto obligado a protagonizar, y que para – según él - su mala suerte, había derivado en tener que participar en otra, y otra, y otra… Hasta convertirse a los 14 años en el chico más popular de la escuela debido a su desplante y talento en los escenarios.  
Las chicas andaban detrás de el. Los profesores lo adoraban. La fama del colegio era grande debido a la estrella que se había descubierto en el taller de teatro de dicho lugar y también, por el siempre merecido primer lugar que el establecimiento se llevaba en los festivales de cada año.  
Todo ello nunca le importó.

_Porque él… nunca quiso ser actor…_

Estaba por cumplir los 16 y su madre falleció. Sino hubiese sido por ella y sus insistentes suplicas –u ordenes- en las que le obligaba participar en las obras escolares, quizás nunca el talento en ese joven hubiese sido explotado.  
Justo en la mañana de aquel fatídico día se había despedido de ella mientras esta le confesaba lo orgullosa que se sentía por tener aquel hijo talentoso y único que siempre había anhelado. Luego se eso, y a pesar de que siempre quiso ser un gran empresario, como ella o su padre, en su memoria eligió un camino distinto. Un camino en el cual actuar seria lo esencial en su vida.

Desde ahí cambio su manera de ver… Desde ahí disfruto realmente el actuar

Por ello, tiempo después, a pesar de la negativa de su padre, su terco comportamiento pudo lograr convencerlo de su idea de irse a vivir solo. Eso si, jamás pudo negarle el hecho de que lo ayudara a mantenerse y le pagara los estudios, ya que, no quería que su único hijo también se alejase de su vida.  
Ya instalado en su nuevo hogar con solo 16 años de edad y estando en la escuela todavía, entró a una pequeña academia de teatro en donde triunfo y debido a su éxito en las obras nacionales en las que participo, a los pocos meses, firmo un contrato con un canal de Tv por un año para actuar en una teleserie juvenil titulada "Cupido de Febrero" en la que le dieron el papel secundario de un chico de la escuela amigo del protagonista. Gracias a su carisma y talento siguió en la televisión y un año después estaba rodeado de ofertas.

Era difícil llegar al corazón de aquel muchacho. Era difícil hacer que demostrase sentimiento alguno. Era difícil que fuera confidente de hasta sus propios amigos. Era aun más difícil verlo exponer su intimidad y, contadas, eran las ocasiones en las que se le veía sonreír con sinceridad. Solo en virtualidad teatral quizás, era el único momento en el que daba la sensación de que se sacaba todo su pesar, todas sus angustias, todos sus temores, sus dudas, su sentir, desahogándose… Aunque fuera a través de un personaje…

Como si despertara de un trance, cruzo rápidamente el umbral de la puerta perdiéndose tras esta.  
Llegó a la sala principal de su amplio y moderno departamento recogiendo el diario que a primera hora de la mañana cruzaba la rendija bajo su puerta junto a la revista "Fantuyo", la cual únicamente habla sobre el mundo del espectáculo.

Recogió dichos elementos del suelo y se sentó con ellos en un largo sofá negro parecido al que hay en el salón principal de los estudios donde trabaja. Vio la portada de la revista y sin poder creerlo analizó lo que en esta decía.

**"Kagome Higurashi y Koga Tahako...  
Un amor detrás de cámaras"**

Apretó ambos puños, furioso. Que se creían los cretinos para venir a hablar de la intimidad de los actores. ¿Y por que demonios ponían a Kagome y Koga como si fuesen lo más importante de todo? Abrió rápidamente la revista y busco las paginas del tema en portada. Eran tres planas con un texto y muchísimas imágenes de Kagome y Koga juntos en los estudios y fuera de estos. Leyó.

"Kagome Higurashi y Koga Tahako...

Un amor detrás de cámaras.

La amistad entre hombre y mujer es algo compleja la mayoría de las veces. Luego de un tiempo aquella relación tan estrecha entre sexos opuestos atrapa a los protagonistas de un amor futuro, haciendo que ambos se encuentren en el otro cosas en común o talvez tan diferentes que son las que terminan por lograr la atracción inevitable. Fue ello lo que atrapo a Kagome y Koga.  
Después de ver a los actores de la famosísima y exitosa serie de televisión "Inuyasha", conversando amigablemente en los salones de los estudios y también fuera de estos, al parecer el amor llego al corazón de ambos tocando violentamente la puerta.

A pesar de que estos niegan una posible relación mas alla de una simple y sincera amistad, hay rumores acerca de habérsele visto besándose en los estacionamientos del recinto en el que trabajan. "Vi cuando ellos dos se besaban apasionadamente como a las nueve de la noche afuera, en los estacionamientos. Creo que no iban saliendo sino mas bien entrando a los estudios a esa hora mas o menos." Dijo un habitante cercano al lugar en donde grabaron la escena que dio que hablar por su rating el día Miércoles pasado. Además, cada vez que se le pregunta a uno acerca del otro sobre un posible romance, el tema, por muy leve que se le toque, logra hacerlos enfadar muchísimo o ponerlos extremadamente nerviosos.

No se sabe a ciencia cierta aun que relación mantienen ambos pero casi ya no cabe duda de que se trataría de un amor tras las cámaras, el vestuario y maquillaje del que día a día son parte de la rutina de estos exitosos jóvenes de la TV nacional, que si bien, no son muy buenos admitiendo la verdad evidente en su interior, si son muy buenos actores y el país entero esta orgulloso de ellos. Una juventud sana, con la virtud de expresarse en un escenario y por sobre todo, muy enamorada. F!

-- Sakura Tsukino"

Al terminar de leer puso una mueca de asco hacia aquellas paginas absurdas llena de cursilerías baratas y palabras deliciosamente frívolas. Arrugo la revista en su mano izquierda fuertemente como lo hacia cada vez que algo en ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto, y, mas encima, no conforme con ello, se levantó de su asiento, abrió la ventana de su departamento situado en el numeroveinticinco y tiró el arrugado objeto como si así, aquello que leyó, nunca hubiese existido.

Cerró la ventana con violencia y a grandes zancadas se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto. Se vestiría. Ahora si tenía algo que hacer…

Fin II

:) review ?


	3. El Reportaje

**Fan Tuyo**

Hola, hola... Bueno... Akí va el tercer Cap.  
Quiero decirles que, este es el comienzo para que la monotonía comience a cambiar en los estudios de Inuyasha xD ... Ya que en el prox. Cap comienza el Inu/Kag verdaderamente.

_Aquel que no tendrá un camino muy fácil.  
Ya que ambos estaran tratando de distinguir  
Entre aquel mar tormentoso y arisco  
La linea que separa la realidad de la ficción  
Aquellas que unidas  
Iran creando un mundo lleno de confusión,  
inseguridad e impotencia para los dos._

(Se me acaba de ocurrir y parece summary :s... Creo que lo pondré xD)

* * *

III: El Reportaje.

C-E

- Se que no tengo diez años y no es porque me asuste, también se que todo esto lo haces por mi bien, pero… ¿Estas segura de que era necesario? – Inquirió insistente la pelinegra desde su asiento. Le dolía el estómago y lo único que pretendía era convencer a su madre de volver a casa pero al parecer todo esfuerzo era en vano.

- Kagome, hija… Se lo que hago y puedo intuir que todo esto te hará mejor… Un colegio nuevo, distinto, privado… Aquí puedo dar todas las indicaciones que se me permitan para protegerte… En el otro estabas muy expuesta y definitivamente, no era para ti…

- ¿No era para mi…¿Por qué ahora soy la actriz protagonista más "famosa" de todo Tokio por mi papel en la exitosa serie de televisión… "INUYASHA"? – Ironizó la chica imitando el tono de voz del comercial que auspiciaba la serie. - ¡Por favor mama¡Tú no eres así!

- No es superioridad… Tampoco es por mirar en menos tu antiguo colegio, pero entiende y madura un poco ¿si?… Todo cambia… Y además, estarás mas protegida…

Kagome suspiro con impaciencia.

- No lo creo… - Dijo cruzándose de brazos frustrada frunciendo el ceño. – …De todos modos cada paso que doy me lo vigilan… En todos lados estoy expuesta…

- Bueno… - Murmuró la Sra. Higurashi resignada de tratar de explicarse. Después de todo… Ya lo entendería con el tiempo y lo que es mejor aún, se acostumbraría a ello.

El silencio rondo por el vehículo. Como una niña mimada Kagome no dejaba la mueca de enfado que le producía la situación. Miro por el espejo retrovisor y observo a su hermano visiblemente tranquilo mirando hacia el exterior serenamente y como si nada ocurriese. A él también lo cambiarían, ya que la Sra. Higurashi prefería que estuviesen juntos.

- ¿Y tu no dirás nada, eh? – El muchacho la miro y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Kagome se molesto más aún. – Ni siquiera por la noviecita que tenias¿ah? – Enfatizó con una sonrisa traviesa para llamar la atención de la madre. El chico se ruborizó.

- ¡Calla! – Gritó.

- ¿Una novia¿Cómo es eso? – Pregunto la madre con tono pícaro y a la vez asombrado por la noticia.

- Veras, mama… Hace algún tiempo que Sota conoció una chica nueva que llegó al colegio y…

- ¡YA BASTA! – Gritó el muchacho rojo hasta las orejas tapándole la boca a Kagome con las dos manos desde el asiento trasero. Ambos siguieron casi igual hasta llegar a destino.

C-E

Miró a su alrededor. No había rastros de él. Cerró los ojos molesta consigo misma y a la vez sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Nunca debió haber hecho lo que hizo… Por su culpa ahora…

- Sango… - Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos y al saber perfectamente de quien se trataba no quiso abrir los ojos… - Sango… - Insistió la voz algo mas suave y con tono de culpabilidad.- Sango… No…- Tomó aire guardando silencio.

Todo estaba mal. En esos momentos la vergüenza y la culpa les carcomían las entrañas a ambos. Sabía que ella debía sentirse igual que el o tal vez peor, pero ya estaba hecho…

Se sonrojo. Después de todo también debían aclarar _eso_.

- Sango… - Volvió a susurrar. Esta vez ella abrió los ojos lentamente como si viniera recién despertando de un gran letargo. El chico al ver aquellos ojos abrirse y mirarlo fijamente no pudo seguir con lo que, desde el contacto telefónico había planeado decir.

- ¿Qué? – Inquirió esta obligando a su mirada posarse en la de él para aclarar todos sus miedos e inseguridades y luego de ello, encontrar una solución juntos. Pero él solo la desvío haciendo que toda su esperanza quedara hundida en lo incierto.

Los minutos pasaron, y el silencio no dejo paso a las palabras.  
Ante esto, luego de un rato, la chica se levanto de uno de los asientos del camarín en el que habían quedado de encontrarse dispuesta a retirarse de ahí lo antes posible. Ya que así…

...No llegarían a nada.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó el chico antes de que ella cruzará el umbral de la puerta. – Sango… Ya… Basta... Hablemos¿si?

La chica frenó su huida lentamente y sin palabra ni expresión alguna retrocedió y volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar de antes.

Miroku la miró un instante, y, temiendo que volviera a marcharse decidió ser el primero en hablar. – Sango yo… - Tosió incomodo antes de continuar.- Yo…

- Miroku… No tienes que decirme que te has arrepentido porque ya me he dado cuenta de ello.- Dijo secamente la joven esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a las baldosas del suelo.

Él abrió enormemente los ojos. Sorprendido.- ¿D-De que estas hablando?

- Sabes de lo que hablo Miroku. – La muchacha sonrió débilmente con la mirada algo perdida en el plomizo paisaje.

Miroku bajo la vista, comprendiendo a que se refería. – Yo no me he…

- Yo también estoy arrepentida.

El chico levanto la cabeza rápidamente sin poder creerlo. - ¿Q-Qué?

Sango suspiró levantando la mirada al techo para luego voltear la vista a su costado izquierdo impidiendo que él pudiera verle los ojos y leer así, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Aceptémoslo… Fue un error.- Continuó con un tono de voz apagado y melancólico.

- ¿Un error¿A-Arrepentida? – Miroku levantó la voz irguiéndose con sorpresa y dolor. - No dijiste lo mismo en ese momento¿verdad?… Como puedes… No puede ser que ahora lo niegues… No es verdad. - El chico estaba dolido y patio fuertemente la cajonera en donde habían algunos maquillajes asustando un poco a Sango. – Por qu…!

- ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes¿No te das cuenta lo que podríamos causar con esto?

- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada… Nosotros no podíamos saber…

- ¡Si la tenemos! – Gritó Sango alterada. – Por qué estamos arriesgando mucho, porque…

- ¡No entiendo como un estupido reportaje puede asustarte tanto…! – Dijo el muchacho haciendo que la joven exterminadora en Inuyasha guardara silencio de inmediato.

Luego de unos momentos ella volvió hablar con la misma terca negativa de mirarlo a los ojos - Tu sabes los sentimientos que hay de por medio… Lo sabes.

- Lo se Sango¿Pero qué hay de los nuestros? – La chica quedo boquiabierta al escuchar aquello y lo miró con asombro. Acaso… ¿El verdaderamente le quería? Acaso… ¿No había sido para él solo una noche más¿Una mujer más?

- Miroku, tu…

- Sango – La interrumpió arrodillándose frente a ella. – Cuando te invite a comer el Miércoles a mi casa… Fue porque de verdad, yo…- Se sonrojo – Yo quería acercarme más a ti, porque yo de verdad quería…

- ¿Pasar una noche conmigo¿Acaso hacerlo en el canal era tu fantasía sexual esta vez?

- ¡No! Sango,… Por favor…

- Yo no se si confiar en ti Miroku… Yo… Yo… Tú has tenido muchas aventuras… Eres un verdadero mujeriego… Lo has reconocido incluso… Yo tengo un hijo y… Bueno yo…

- Pero es la verdad. – Musitó acercándose a ella de a poco. La chica se sonrojó.

- ¿Cómo esperas que te crea tan fácilmente si…

Pero no pudo terminar ya que los labios del joven sellaron los suyos en un beso algo violento que, al corresponderle, se convirtió en uno lleno de deseo, pero diferente a cualquier otro, ya que este, trasmitía verdadero amor.

Luego de un rato se separaron y él junto su frente a la de ella delicadamente.- Debes creerme… Porque es verdad Sango… No eres una mas… Por favor, ya no te preocupes… Es lamentable que nos hayan visto y más encima confundido pero ten por seguro que, si las cosas llegasen a empeorar, nos tocará decir la verdad… Y para eso, estaremos juntos. Estaré contigo. Porque debo… - Se separó unos milímetros para verla a los ojos. - … Y porque te quiero.

Mas sorprendida aun por sus palabras, la chica quiso contestar pero nuevamente los labios de él le impidieron emitir sonido alguno. Ambos se besaron más apasionadamente mientras del bolsillo del suéter de Sango resbalaba una revista enrollada en una página específica quedando abierta en el suelo. Aquella pagina estaba titulada como: _"Kagome Higurashi y Koga Tahako...Un amor detrás de cámaras" _

**C-E**

Bajo del auto cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que era increíble que esta hubiese soportado el impacto, quedando intacta. Entro como un rayo al enorme estudio de grabaciones dirigiéndose de inmediato al amplio pasillo que lo llevaría al salón principal del lugar en donde filmaban Inuyasha. A grandes zancadas y no poniendo atención en nada mas que en llegar y hacer lo que se proponía, ni siquiera se digno a saludar a quienes muy cortésmente le daban los buenos días. Camino un poco más y las puertas de vidrio, las cuales tenían tallada la insignia de los estudios se abrieron al verlo acercarse, haciéndolo pasar al elegante y amplio salón.

Había algunas personas sentadas en los lujosos sillones que al momento de verlo entrar guardaron silencio de inmediato. Haciendo caso omiso a esto se dirigió a paso violento hacia donde esperaba ver a Kasumi.

Tomo el ascensor y cruzando varios pasillos más, llegó a su oficina.  
Sin tocar ni decir palabra alguna abrió la puerta de golpe. Mala suerte.  
En aquel lugar no había nadie.  
Apretó fuertemente los puños sintiendo hervir la sangre dentro de su cuerpo como le venía pasando después de leer aquel estupido reportaje. Enseguida voltio para salir de ahí y buscarla en otra parte cuando una voz lo freno de golpe.

- ¡Inuyasha¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la voz femenina. Aquella tenía una simpática y gran sonrisa en el rostro. Su cabello le llegaba hasta el cuello y era de color marrón oscuro. Tenía ojos café y tez blanca. Era alta, delgada y en esos momentos vestía de pescadores blancos y una musculosa negra.

- Kikyo...

La chica sonrió. – Kasumi no esta… Luego de ver esto salió rápidamente…- Le mostró la revista encendiendo aun más la cólera en el joven.- Ni siquiera me dijo a donde iba… Pero no se notaba muy contenta que digamos.

El muchacho apretó los puños nuevamente. Kikyo lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada. – Contestó secamente tirandose en el asiento frente a un gran escritorio de madera al centro de la habitación. Kikyo lo imitó y se sentó a su lado.

- Bue… - Susurró con expresión resignada. – No es primera vez que estos idiotas arman y desarman historias con nosotros, pero… Creo que esta vez le acertaron, no hay que ser adivina para darse cuenta de que Kagome y Kouga pues… Se gustan de verdad.

El chico frunció el ceño mirando a la nada. Kikyo lo observaba de reojo mientras seguía hablando.- Pero bueno, claro… Están los sentimientos de Kasumi. La pobre se veía tan dolida cuando salió de aquí, pero a la vez daba miedo siquiera dirigirle la palabra... Tú sabes, esa personalidad tan arisca y orgullosa que tiene... Llega a dar miedo.- Suspiró y luego sonrió – Ya veremos que sucede… Espero y no pase nada malo entre el equipo a causa de esto…

Inuyasha permanecía mudo escuchando el monologo de su colega. Sin embargo Kikyo continúo.

- ¿Te imaginas que por esta tontería Kasumi decida renunciar? Sería terrible… - Hizo una mueca de horror ante tal pensamiento - …¡Justo ahora que a la serie le esta yendo tan re bien! Pero ella es profesional… Así que por una parte dudo que lo hiciera...

Hubo un silencio breve. – Con los nuevos guiones le irá aún mejor ¿no lo crees? – Lo miró fijamente - … Ya que tienen más escenas románticas entre tu y Kagome y…

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Espetó el muchacho perdiendo completamente la paciencia ante los últimos comentarios. Kikyo lo miró esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- No te enojes… - El muchacho arqueo las cejas exasperado – Solo vine a ayudarles a las de maquillaje a organizar todo de nuevo… No se que pasó ahí pero habían muchísimas sombras rotas dentro de los cajones en el camarín de Sango… Quizás alguien choco con ellas… Y también vine porque sabía que Kasumi, ante lo impulsiva que es, dejaría todo botado y mientras ella no este… Yo la cubro por cualquier cosa.

- Ya veo… - Susurró Inuyasha algo más calmado. El tono de su voz era tranquilizador. Ella era realmente Kikyo… Un personaje totalmente apuesto al papel de sacerdotisa rencorosa y revivida que le tocaba interpretar en la serie.  
Hija de un gran empresario japonés y madre francesa, había estudiado canto y teatro en Nueva York como siempre había soñado. Soñó también con alguna vez llegar a Hollywood y triunfar como una estrella de las mejores, pero su corazón se lo impidió.

Al extrañar a sus padres, su familia entera y su patria querida, un día, y sin poder aguantar más, agarró sus maletas y decidió regresar a Japón para hacer lo que tanto le gustaba en su país y junto a los que amaba.

- ¡Kikyo! – Escuchó que la llamaban.

- Bueno, alla voy otra vez… ¿Te quedarás aquí? – Él asintió – Esta bien… Nos vemos luego, adiós. – Dijo cruzando el umbral de la puerta dirigiéndole una nueva sonrisa.

Al momento en que ella se fue una nueva ola de irá le recorrió por completo. Miró la revista que Kikyo había dejado encima del escritorio y tomándola con su mano izquierda la arrugo hasta hacerla una pelota para después tirarla fuertemente contra el ventanal de la oficina.

**C-E**

Caminaba arrastrando los pies y sintiendo que podría caer de rodillas al suelo por el intenso dolor de estomago que desde la mañana no lograba que la dejara en paz. Iba tras su madre y su hermano con la mirada perdida en el suelo…

_Este maldito cambio de colegio…_

Kagome hizo el último intento. Era ahora o nunca – Mamá.- Suplicó.

- No Kagome. – La madre ni siquiera voltio a verla. La chica suspiró.

Era inútil.

Caminaron un poco más hasta acercarse a la entrada principal del gran edificio el cual sería el nuevo colegio de los chicos Higurashi. No había nadie a esas horas, ya que el horario de clases ya había comenzado a las ocho.

La Sra. Higurashi pensó en que sería bueno que Kagome llegase después de la hora de entrada el primer día ya que no sería raro que se armase un escándalo a las afueras del lugar con los fans algo histéricos de la serie Inuyasha en la que ella era una de los protagonistas.

Solo desde afuera Kagome pudo darse cuenta de que aquel colegio no se parecía en nada al del que ella venía. Este era muchísimo más grande y estaba en mejor estado. Las grandes puertas de vidrio estaban abiertas de par en par. Entraron. El lugar por dentro era aún mucho más bello.

Se acercaron a la recepcionista y esta al reconocer a Kagome le dio una gran sonrisa a la que solo atinó a responder con una gran gota de sudor recorriéndole la sien.

- Buenos días – Dijo su madre amablemente – Es el primer día de clases de mis hijos y pues… Me dijeron que aquí me indicarían que salón tiene cada u…

- Oh, claro, claro, como no, Kagome y Sota Higurashi¿no? – La madre asintió. La mujer levanto el teléfono y apretó un botón para comunicarse con alguien, luego de unas palabras dejo el auricular colgado. – De inmediato viene alguien quien los guiara hasta sus respectivas salas… Si gustan, pueden tomar asiento. – Sonrió la mujer ampliamente.

- Gracias – La Sra. Higurashi se dirigió a los bancos de la misma recepción. Sus hijos la imitaron.

Kagome se sentó y soltó un inmenso suspiro contenido desde que cruzo la entrada al lugar. Aquellos que al parecer también estaban dispuestos a no dejarla en paz.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando un hombre vestido de terno y corbata se hizo presente en el lugar. De inmediato los tres se pusieron de pie.

- Buenos días, soy el Inspector Li, los guiaré a sus salas. – Dijo haciendo un leve gesto de cortesía mientras la madre asentía.

- Bueno, les deseo suerte hijos… Ojala les guste la escuela. – Kagome sintió eso como una ironía bastante molesta por parte de su progenitora pero su estado le impidió reclamarle nada. La madre le dio un beso de despedida a ambos y luego se dirigió a la salida del recinto.

El inspector se puso a caminar y ambos lo siguieron, al pasar al lado de la recepcionista esta le dirigió una nueva sonrisa que ella interpretó como un gesto de apoyo.

- _"Dios… Estoy demasiado nerviosa" _– Kagome se paso la mano por la frente intentando secar el sudor que luego de levantarse había empezado a incomodarle por todo el cuerpo.

Subieron las primeras cuatro filas de escalones y doblaron por un pasillo a la derecha. Llegaron a una puerta y Kagome se puso aun más nerviosa a pesar de que sabia bien que ese no era su salón, pero era ahí donde Sota dejaba de acompañarla y eso la incomodo muchísimo que casi pensó en huir. Seguiría sola con aquel hombre hasta lo que ella creía seria su fin.

Gracias a Dios, este era su último año.

- Suerte hermana. – Murmuró Sota entrando a su salón. Él también estaba algo nervioso pero no se comparaba siquiera al estado deplorable en que su hermana se encontraba. Kagome no emitió palabra alguna y solo se limito a asentirle con una sonrisita forzada, como devolviéndole el gesto.

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto el recorrido tras el Inspector comenzó su marcha nuevamente. No debía estar nerviosa, debía dejarse de ridiculeces, después de todo, ella era una actriz y tenía mucha, mucha, mucha seguridad en si misma.

Subieron otro par de escaleras doblando un pasillo estaba vez a la izquierda. Nadie se burlaría de ella, y si por el contrario, se le tiraban encima, aquí debían protegerla como su madre había dicho. Sonrió. No había absolutamente nada en que temer. No señor.

En el momento en que el Inspector Li abrió la puerta y la profesora le invitó a pasar, toda esa seguridad se fue al tacho de la basura al enfrentarse a ese gran grupo de gente de su edad que la miraban con incredulidad, fascinados, sonrientes, o con una ceja arqueada. Debían ser mas o menos unas cincuenta personas, cada una con emociones parecidas o distintas entre si cuando la vieron. Ello le puso los nervios de punta.

- Bueno días. ¿Señorita Higurashi, verdad? – Inquirió la profesora viendo una carpeta que reposaba sobre sus brazos.

- S-si… Ka-Kagome Higurashi. – Algunos rieron por lo bajo ante el evidente nerviosismo de la chica. Risas que Kagome no pudo calificar si fueron buenas o malas. Observó a un grupo de chicas que la miraban aun sorprendidas por lo que veían, y a un grupo de chicos que reían con picardía. El nervio aún no cesaba siquiera un poco.

- Bueno, yo soy la Profesora Nabiki Yawa, actual profesora jefe de este curso, espero te sientas acogida, puedes tomar asiento… – La profesora observó a su alrededor. – …Al lado del señor Kasawa – Le indico una silla en la tercera fila.

- Gracias – Dijo Kagome pasando rápidamente hasta llegar a su asiento.

La profesora alzo la voz menos amable que al comienzo. – Espero le den la bienvenida a Srta. Higurashi de manera civilizada y sin escándalos. Abran sus libros en la pagina 43 y lean el texto en silencio. – Dijo autoritariamente mientras le pasaba a Kagome un libro para ella.

Kagome algo más tranquila, evitó mirar a su alrededor sintiendo claramente la mirada de la mayoría sobre ella. El ambiente le parecía oscuro y frió. Quizás porque era el primer día… Día que, sin duda…

Demoraría un año.

C-E

Escuchó pasos acelerados provenientes del pasillo al que daba la puerta de la oficina en la que hacía una hora mas o menos había estado esperando que llegase Kasumi.

Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notó. Ella entró, cerró la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, se recargo tras esta, y agacho la cabeza agotada e intentando tranquilizarse un poco.

- Maldita sea…

- Feh, si, maldita sea, ya era hora que llegaras…- Increpó el muchacho quien no se había movido de su lugar desde que se sentó ahí dispuesto a esperarla. Kasumi alzo la vista sorprendida y algo asustada por el repentino descubrimiento. Inuyasha estaba ahí. Lo único que le faltaba. Lo miró resignada.

- No sabía que estabas a…

- Si, si… Sea lo que sea que fuiste a hacer al parecer no salio como querías… ¿No? – Inuyasha intento mantener la calma pero no pudo, la rabia retenida lo venció. – Se puede saber que mierda se creen esos cretinos para venir a poner las estupideces que se le den la regalada gana sobre nosotros!

Pestañó incrédula. Lo mismo había vociferado ante Kikyo momentos previos de salir precipitadamente a arreglar sin ningún plan en especifico aquello que tanto la había molestado. Sin duda se parecían mucho.

- ¿Puedes responder de una maldit…?

- ¡No lo se Inuyasha, no me molestes ahora¿Quieres? – Vociferó Kasumi indignada como para soportar a una personalidad tan parecida a la suya en esos instantes.

- ¿Que fue lo que dijiste! – Ella suspiró intentado controlarse.

- Los desgraciados de "Fantuyo" tienen razón.- Cerró los ojos.

- ¿Ugh…? – Inuyasha parpadeo sin poder creerlo. – Vamos… No seas idiota… Si es verdad que Kagome y Koga están juntos eso da… - Frunció el ceño - ¿Qué tiene que ver con que tengan o no razón sobre si ellos…

- No seas imbecil¿si?... ¿Qué demonios podría a mi importarme si la boba de Kagome sale o no con el retardado de Koga?

Inuyasha gruñó herido. - ¡No vengas a tratarme de imbecil, eh¿Qué te has creído?

Kasumi gruño también perdiendo la paciencia – No me creo… SOY ¡Tu jefa!... ¿Puedes entenderlo de una vez! – Inuyasha gruño aun mas fuerte y ambos cara a cara comenzaron a pelear como niños.

- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó la chica luego de un rato – Tu y yo así nunca llegamos a nada.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos molesto aún. – Feh, como si sin pelear llegásemos a algo seguro. – Kasumi frunció el ceño.

- Bueno, pero no peleemos¿te parece?

- No comiences entonces.

Kasumi arqueo las cejas exasperada. - ¿Qué yo no comien…? UUUGH… - Cerró los ojos aguantándose las ganas de darle una cachetada.

- Bueno¿Vas a hablar¿En qué tienen razón los idiotas esos?

- En que no puedo demandarlos por un simple reportaje que no asegura nada.

Inuyasha azoto un puño sobre el escritorio. - ¿Pero que derecho tienen en…?

- Ninguno. Pero es su trabajo. Es un simple reportaje farandulero y comercial. Así como el rating, los comerciales… Desagradable si, detesto que se metan en lo que no les incumbe…

- Malditos. – Kasumi observó a Inuyasha.

- Pero esta bien, yo estoy enojada porque… - Se sonrojó – Bueno… Porque de cierto modo le incumbe al estudio y podría afectar… - Tosió algo incomoda no sabiendo exactamente como excusarse. – Pero… ¿Tu por qué estas tan molesto?

Inuyasha la miró con una ceja arqueada. – Por lo mismo¿Por qué mas? Además encuentro que le dan demasiada pantalla a Kagome y Kouga.

Kasumi arqueo las cejas. – Mmm… ¿Celos?

- ¡POR SU PUESTO QUE NO! – Inuyasha casi quiebra la madera de un nuevo puñetazo.

- ¡No hagas eso¡Me refiero a celos profesionales idiota! – Gritó sacando bruscamente las manos del chico del escritorio antes de que pudiese derrumbarlo.

Inuyasha se atragantó. – Por eso mismo… No.

Fin III

Re-re-review? ó.ò


	4. En El Camarín

**Fan Tuyo **

Antes que nada y sin ponerme latera, quisiera dar las gracias por todos los reviews de la gente que me apoya con esta idea que quise compartir con Uds. De verdad, me hacen muuuy muuuy feliz! Y logran que esboce más de alguna boba sonrisa.  
Quiero decir también, que dedico este Cap. a todos aquellos que esten angustiados por la inminente desgracia que se nos avecina. "La rutina de siempre" Jajaja, para todos ellos que sufren con la llegada de marzo, no saben como los entiendo!

Bueno, este cap. va para ellos y también lo dedico con cariño a todos los que me han dejado su review y que siguen la historia, de verdad, grax denuevo! Le dan calma a esta alma algo insegura ;)

Aquí comienza el drama!

Ojala no los decepcione.  
_Dranea_

* * *

IV: En El Camarín

C-E

El horario de clases era hasta las cinco y media de la tarde ese día Lunes pero ella debía irse antes ya que las grabaciones comenzarían más o menos a las tres y media de esa tarde.

Intentaba responder algunos ejercicios de matemáticas que el profesor había escrito en el pizarrón pero todo lo que veía eran números y más números, ecuaciones y símbolos que verdaderamente no entendía en absoluto. Miró en su reloj. Eran recién las doce menos cinco…

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte. – Dijo un apuesto chico a su lado. El Sr. Kasawa como la profesora había nombrado.

- Eh… Esta bien. – Dijo Kagome tímidamente con un leve rubor. – Gracias.

El chico asintió y decidido junto sus bancos para poder explicarle mejor. Muchos lo miraban sorprendidos por ser el único que, hasta el momento, se había atrevido a hablarle a la joven actriz.

Algunos rieron haciendo burlas al muchacho y Kagome noto que este se ponía rojo.

- Soy Hojo. – Dijo. – Me gusta tu papel.

- ¿Eh? – Por estar pendiente del rostro del muchacho, al principio no comprendió. Luego de unos momentos se sintió enrojecer ferozmente al entender a que se refería.

- Que actúas muy bien.

- Gra-Gracias… Me alegra que te guste. – Balbuceó - ¿Ves Inuyasha seguido? - Inquirió algo más tranquila.

- Claro, me gusta mucho… Nadie en mi familia puede perdérselo… Y para que te quedes algo más tranquila… También aquí en el curso casi todos lo ven y les encanta…

Kagome tragó saliva. _– "¿Todos aquí me ven?... Eso no es precisamente mas tranquilizante"_ – Pensó ruborizándose nuevamente.

Hojo logró explicarle un poco tres ejercicios de su cuaderno antes de que el timbre del descanso sonara. Él acomodó sus cosas y se levantó, pero antes de dirigirse a la puerta se quedó mirando a chica.

- ¿No vas a salir? – Preguntó.

-¿Eh? Este… Si. – Dijo como despertando de un trance y cerrando su cuaderno lentamente se levantó. Tenía que ir ver como estaba Sota.

- Si quieres te puedo enseñar la escuela…

- No, aún no Hojo… - Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- ¡Claro que no! – Rió otra.

- ¡Primero debemos hacerles muuuuuuchas preguntas! – Exclamó una tercera emocionada.

De pronto, tras estas tres, un gran círculo de personas comenzó a rodearla… Había chicos de su curso y también algunos que no había visto hasta ese entonces.

Kagome comenzó a sudar sabiendo que no había escape ni protección alguna que la pudiese ayudar a salir de lo inevitable. – _"No te queda otra, Kagome… Estas perdida" _– Pensó. Resignada.

C-E

Andaba tranquilo. Había llegado algo más temprano de lo habitual. Hoy era un corto día de trabajo en donde grabarían por escena… Por lo que su turno para estar frente a las cámaras aún debía esperar.

Llegó al casino y varias personas se le quedaron mirando extraño. Tragó nervioso devolviendo la mirada algo incomoda a toda la gente que estaba en el lugar.

- _"¿Qué demonios…?" – _Se dirigió hacía una de las mesas del exterior que estaban desocupadas en donde el mismo chico de siempre le llevaba el café por las mañanas sintiendo aún la sensación de ser observado fijamente – _"¿Qué tanto me miran¿Es que acaso no me han visto nunca¡Trabajan aquí!" – _Frunció el ceño cansándose de la desagradable sensación que le daban aquellas miradas, entre divertidas, serias, recelosas y burlonas.

- Sr. Tahako… Dígame. ¿Se le ofrece el café de siempre o algo más? – El chico miró al mozo algo enojado por la situación.

- Solo el café de siempre – Espetó – Y hasta cuando debo decirte que me llames Koga nada más ¿eh? – El mozo arqueo los labios nervioso por la reacción del "hombre lobo" y tartamudeo pidiendo perdón.

Koga lo miró fijamente – Siéntate por favor. – Indicó a la silla que estaba frente a él en su mesa.

- ¿Qué? – El mozo lo miró desconcertado.

- Que te sientes, por favor. – Repitió con zozobra.

- S-Si Señ… Koga. – El joven acató y se sentó en la mesa mirándolo con miedo e incertidumbre.

- Lamento el tono, pero sucede que toda esta gente ya me tiene algo hartado… ¿Tu sabes que demonios sucede? – Dijo el joven indicando con los ojos a toda la gente a sus espaldas quienes algunos aún lo observaban vigilando la situación. El mozo ladeó la cabeza para ver a que se refería y luego le dirigió la mirada con una pequeña carcajada.

- Pues… ¡Por que más va a ser Koga! Por la noticia que ha salido en todas las revistas de la edición Fantuyo esta mañana. – Koga pestañó sin entender.

- ¿Qué noticia? – Inquirió con recelo a lo que el chico lo miró incrédulo.

- ¿Cómo que, qué noticia? – Koga rodó los ojos impaciente – Pues… La de tu relación con la Srta. Higurashi.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- ¡Pues claro¿Qué no estabas enterado? A primera hora de la mañana la edición con esta portada… – De pronto el chico saco de la nada una la revista con el titulo y una foto en primera plana de Kagome y él.-…Se hizo presente en cada uno de los kioscos del sector en el que vivo y al parecer se han vendido como pan caliente en todos lados. ¿Así que salías con Higurashi, eh? La noticia a esta hora ya anda de boca en boca… Sale el pequeño testimonio de un hombre que dice haberlos visto juntos y bla bla bla… Menciona que solo se rumorea que andan juntos pero que no lo admiten… Y es cierto¿no? Estas bien enamorado de Kagome ¿verdad¡Se te nota muchísimo amigo!… - Rió el mozo quien había adoptado total confianza de un momento a otro por lo divertido que le parecía el relato.

- Señorita Higurashi, que te quede claro… - Espetó el joven Koga al muchacho. Al joven se le erizaron los pelos.

Mientras este relataba todo aquello sentía como cada pedazo de su rostro le iba quemando por el intenso rubor. - Pásame eso…

- S-si se-ñor… - Tartamudeo perdiendo la seguridad de inmediato, levantándose rápidamente de la mesa intimidado, mientras le pasaba la revista a Koga.- Le… Le traigo de inmediato su café s-señor… - Y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo.

Koga no era así. Al contrario, era un chico amable, honesto, simpático y bueno para bromear, pero en esos instantes estaba realmente enfadado… Y apenado a la misma vez. Hizo caso omiso a las palabras del joven. Su atención estaba exclusivamente clavada en lo que veían sus ojos. Se dirigió a las páginas con el supuesto reportaje promotor de todas aquellas miraditas odiosas y luego de leerlo se levanto con ímpetu de la mesa sin esperar su café, y, cruzando las puertas corredizas de vidrio del casino se perdió de vista por uno de los pasillos.

**C-E**

Dando un agotado y largo suspiro de alivio camino hacia la salida.  
Mas de una tonelada de preguntas, de las que no podía saber con exactitud cual mas insólita, habían llegado a sus oídos a través de millones de bocas que parecían querer asfixiarla entremedio de aquella desesperada masa de jóvenes, que aguardaban, ansiosos, una respuesta a cada una de sus interrogantes.

Entre ellas, los constantes cuestionamientos acerca del tipo de "relación" que mantenía en la vida real con Inuyasha, la habían dejado con una amarga sensación que no comprendía.

Obviamente entendía a la perfección con que intención aquellas preguntas eran formuladas. El constante énfasis del nombre de Inuyasha se lo terminaba por confirmar. Ante esto, se dedico de inmediato a negar con vehemencia todas las fantasías de los fans al remarcar, con tono inexpresivo, algún tipo de relación más alla entre ella y aquel.

Intentos que al parecer habían sido en vano o talvez, para peor.

Lleno sus pulmones de oxigeno y se sentó en una banquita blanca en una plazoleta cercana a su nueva escuela. Sabía que debía quedarse en la entrada del recinto para esperar a que viniesen por ella e irse directamente a los estudios. Pero no. No quería estar frente a ese lugar ni un segundo más.

Tal y como lo presintió aquel cambió no había sido agradable en absoluto, ya que, a pesar de no haber sufrido un recibimiento despreciativo o burlesco como en algún momento llego a creer, al contrario, e igualmente desagradable, este había sido demasiado eufórico y aplastante, con esas millones de caras sonriendo de emoción tratando de divisar tras otras a la "famosa estrella de TV".

Pero tenía que resignarse a aquel comportamiento. Al menos por un tiempo. Después de todo. Era entendible esa reacción.

Dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro y se llevo una mano a la frente presionándola con fuerza. Le dolía la cabeza.

Sonrió. De seguro Sota no habría recibido una bienvenida tan estresante, de seguro a Sota no le dolería la cabeza en esos momentos, de seguro Sota estaría feliz de la vida en su nuevo curso sin tener que irse especialmente antes para ir a grabar una serie de TV. Pero en fin, así era su manera de vivir… Una que siendo algo anormal y extenuante, aun así, le encantaba…

Porque hacía lo que siempre anheló.

No importaba si tenía que dejar de hacer ciertas cosas para poder actuar. No importaban los paparazzis, ni los chismosos programas de farándula, ni los montones de gritos de las fans, ni los autógrafos que tuviese que dar, ni los diarios o revistas divulgado cada estupidez acerca de…

Irguió la vista rápidamente con expresión de desconcierto. Se levantó de su lugar mientras un montón de frases se repetían y perturbaban su conciencia.

_"¿Así que es verdad que estas con el actor Koga Tahako?"  
"¿O sea que tu e Inuyasha no tienen nada en la vida real?"  
"Claro, hoy día yo leí aquel reportaje en Fantuyo"  
"No lo podía creer" _

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar apresurada en dirección a un elegante y negro automóvil que acababa de parar frente a su nueva escuela.

_"Igual hacen linda pareja"  
"Mmm.. Yo insisto en que te verías mejor con…"  
"¿E Inuyasha entonces qué¿No hay nada entre ustedes…?"  
"¿Amas a Koga?" _

Además de ir a grabar tendría muchísimas cosas de que hablar, y, por sobretodo… Que aclarar.

**_C-E_**

**  
**Sentado en un asiento de director y a un extremo del gran set de grabación principal de Inuyasha (ya que a veces filmaban al exterior), observaba todo con mueca enfadada e intranquila.

- _"…Cuando llegue"_

A su alrededor unos que otros individuos transitaban algo acelerados por distintas direcciones con una carga considerable de disfraces y pelucas entre los brazos, y, otras más allá, se encargaban de mantener intacta la escenografía. A un costado se alistaban los camarógrafos y los encargados de sonido.  
A pesar de estar a muy buena hora todos estaban ya casi listos. Excepto por Koga, Kagome y Kasumi que ni siquiera se habían aparecido en el enorme set.

Cerró los ojos fastidiado. El nudo que le ahogaba en la garganta no había querido desaparecer desde la mañana y parecía como si minuto a minuto fuera creciendo exasperándolo cada vez más.

- _"Ese maldito de Koga"  
_

- ¡Esto no es culpa mía! – De pronto se escucharon fuertes voces que se avecinaban. Algunas personas cercanas a la entrada guardaron silencio de inmediato. Segundos después entró Kasumi y Koga quienes al parecer mantenían una acalorada discusión no importándoles que los demás los escucharan.

- ¡Por lo menos podrías haber sido más discreto! – Gritó Kasumi.

Koga la miró enojado. – Ya te dije que yo y ella no…

Kasumi suspiro inquieta – Entiende, no me interesa si, si, o si, no… - Dijo mirándolo duramente – Pero al menos podría haber sido en tu casa o en la de ella¿no te parece?

El muchacho enrojeció de pies a cabeza y luego descendió la mirada ocultándola tras el flequillo. – Te digo que entre yo y Kagome no ha pasado nada ni nunca habrá...- El tono de su voz esta vez era más tranquilo. Kasumi miró fulminante a su alrededor y algunos en el set siguieron con su trabajo luego de haberse detenido a mirar.-…Algo más que amistad Kasumi…

La mujer voltio velozmente su mirada hacia el y notó la expresión en su rostro y el tono de voz afligido que él uso. Lo miró dolida al darse cuenta por qué.  
Lentamente el ceño fruncido desapareció de su rostro mirándolo con algo de lastima y un nudo en la garganta. Tragó pesadamente y entonces pudo hablar.

- Ya veo… Entonces… Deberías decírselo¿No crees?

Él levantó la mirada, incrédulo.- Kasumi yo… C-Cómo sabes…

Ella esbozo una sonrisa amarga – Vamos Koga… No hay que ser adivina… Estas enamorado… De ella.

La expresión en el rostro del joven se volvió taciturna y desvió la vista azorado.- Yo y Kagome desde que nos conocemos hemos sido grandes amigos – Relató en un tono de voz casi inaudible ya que el lugar en el que estaban no era muy apropiado para hablar de ese tipo de cosas. - …Una amistad muy fuerte, si, tenemos mucho en común, nos contamos cosas, compartimos buenos momentos en el casino haciendo bromas – El chico profirió una sutil carcajada. Luego enmudeció y su rostro se tornó triste nuevamente. Kasumi escuchaba todo sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más. - …pero…- El chico esbozó una sonrisa burlona y pusilánime – al igual que el joven lobo, mi amor no es correspondido Kasumi… Ni lo será.

Ella parpadeo sorprendida. Lo entendía a la perfección, ya que irónicamente era exactamente eso lo que le ocurría a ella… Con él.

Carraspeó incomoda – Bueno, creo que debes ir a arreglarte… Ya… Ya hablaremos mejor una vez que llegue Kagome.

Él asintió mirándola por unos segundos. Luego se alejó.

**C-E**

Tras la mesa del escritorio la directora la miraba firmemente esperando una explicación, a pesar de que para ella ya no fuese del todo importante.

Con la confesión de Koga había sido más que suficiente.

Luego de terminar con las grabaciones de aquel día se habían dirigido a su oficina para dar por cerrado de una vez al desagradable tema.

La revista yacía en la madera frente a los tres, abierta especialmente es una página. Él hombre miraba constantemente a la joven de reojo esperando a que hablara también. Pero al parecer aquel reportaje era muchísimo más embarazoso para el que para ella. Sonrió amargamente. Era obvio, ella no tenía nada que ocultar. Ningún sentimiento oculto que la pusiese nerviosa o incomoda.

- No se qué demonios… - Habló Kagome mirando a los grandes y verdes ojos de Kasumi – Koga y yo somos amigos. – Dijo de pronto a lo que el hombre volteó el rostro, dolido y molesto. - …Me hablaron muchísimo del tema en la escuela… Todos lo sabían… Todos leyeron el reportaje… Tu sabes que esto vende Kasumi… Y por ello no se cansan de publicar este tipo de cosas en las revistas… Esta vez nos tocó a nosotros dos pero… creeme, yo no tengo nada con Koga, de verdad. – La voz de Kagome por momentos se tenso. Sabía muy bien lo que Kasumi sentía por el chico y esperaba que le creyera. – En serio, ese testigo debe estar equivocado… Quizás confundido, o le pagaron, o hasta incluso… Talvez solo sea un personaje que los de Fantuyo inventaron… Pero yo con Koga no…

- Ya basta … Ya entendí. – Dijo seriamente la directora de pronto con tono calmo.- Solo espero que de verdad sea cierto – Dijo ella y al ver como Kagome le guiñaba un ojo, subió el tono de voz. – Porque no quiero que involucren al ESTUDIO – Enfatizó dejando en claro lo que realmente le preocupaba. Aunque no fuese del todo cierto – En líos de pareja, o lo que es peor… Que piensen que es un motel… Sería espantoso y estarían arriesgando el empleo.

Kagome y Koga la miraron. Él estaba enrojecido y ella movía la cabeza haciendo un gesto afirmativo.

Kasumi calló y dirigió su mirada a Koga por unos momentos. Suspiró. – Ya pueden irse…

Pero antes de que pudiesen siquiera reaccionar, la puerta del despacho se abrió vehemente sobresaltándolos.

- ¡Un momento! – Exclamó un hombre vestido con ropajes rojos y una peluca blanca.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Kasumi de mala gana.

- Inu… Yasha – Susurró Kagome desconcertada por la intromisión observando al chico quien le dirigió una molesta mirada. Ella arrugó el ceño.

- ¡Feh! – Él se le acercó - ¿Así que te crees muy estrella no, muchachita? – Habló con tono irónico empezando con cada una de las cosas que había tenido planeado decirle.

- ¿Eh? – Kagome abrió a más no poder sus ojos marrones.

- Inuyasha ya dimos por cerrado el tema así que…

- ¡Responde! – Gritó el hombre haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Kasumi. Kagome cerró ambos puños, molesta.- La famosa estrellita novata e inútil que sale en revistas y pone en peligro nuestra imagen¡JA! – La miró con una sonrisa burlona surcando su rostro. - ¿No vas a hablar, eh?

Koga se levantó de golpe, encarándolo. – Déjala en paz. – Habló con rabia.- Si no quieres que te parta la cara aquí mismo.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja.- ¿Tu¿Pegarme a mí? No me hagas reír. – Gruñó entre dientes.

- Ya basta – Bramó Kasumi fuertemente.

- No te reirás tanto una vez que lo haga.

- No deberías arriesgarte tanto por tu NOVIA. – Escupió Inuyasha de manera sarcástica.

- Quien demonios te cre… - Dijo el de ojos celestes mirándolo exasperado.

- No Koga. – Kagome se interpuso y dirigió una mirada llena de rencor hacia el muchacho de rojas vestimentas.

- ¿Con qué novata e inútil, eh? – Inuyasha levanto una ceja con desprecio – ¿Y tu quien eres¿Mucho más que yo acaso?…

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada vacía. – Por su puesto, no necesito juntarme a idiotas ni hacer escenitas para salir en revistas y llamar la atención…

- Dejen de discutir…

- ¡Ah, claro¡Verdad que tu eres el niñito que no toma en cuenta a nada ni a nadie para hacerse notar¿no?

Inuyasha se irguió más, irritado. – Eres una inútil, Kagome… Aceptémoslo.

- Y tú te quedarás solo Inuyasha… Por idiota.- Inuyasha sintió una molesta punzada en el pecho ante aquella revelación.

Ambos apretaron los puños mirándose con los ojos inyectados en odio.

- ¿Ah, si? Al menos no…

- ¡SALGAN DE MI OFICINA! – Chilló Kasumi perdiendo por completo la paciencia.- Si van a pelearse como chiquillos háganlo fuera de mi vista si no quieren que los eche a patadas… - Dijo, indignada y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió. – ¡Salgan ahora!

Inuyasha miró a Kagome con rabia y ella le respondió igual. Los tres salieron a paso lento. Una vez afuera Inuyasha miró a la chica de arriba abajo y luego de eso se alejó. Kagome soltó un gruñido.

- ¿Quién demonios se cree? – Inquirió a Koga que estaba tras ella. El joven se encogió de hombros. El reportaje aún lo tenía en otro mundo.

- Kagome yo…

- ¡Oh, Koga! No te preocupes por la revista… - Sonrió comprensiva volteando a verlo- Tu sabes como son los de Fantuyo… Pero… Eso no arruinará nuestra amistad ¿no?

Koga la miró conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que deseaba que aquella reseña fuese verdad. – Por su puesto que no… - Murmuró.

Ambos sonrieron.  
Aunque él no lo hizo con la misma sinceridad.

C-E

Caminó apresurada por él pasillo aproximándose en dirección a una puerta de color beige al final de este. Al llegar, se quedó parada frente a ella y leyó con desprecio el nombre del cartelito que tenía pegado en la madera.

…Inuyasha Kuriyama...

Tocó y esperó a que le abriera. Él la escucharía si o si… No iba a permitir que creyera que le podía pasar por encima tan fácilmente.

La puerta se abrió descubriendo tras el umbral un rostro lleno de un coraje retenido que al reconocerla frunció aún más el ceño.- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Espetó.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa conmigo? – La muchacha lo miraba alterada.

- Ya vete – Le dijo el otro dispuesto a cerrar la puerta. Ella no lo dejó y tomándolo por sorpresa, con ambas manos empujo la puerta y entró precipitadamente a su camarín. - ¿Pero qué…¡Te dije que te fueras!

- ¡No hasta que me escuches¡No hasta que me respondas Inuyasha! – Bramó Kagome - ¿Quién te crees que eres¿Por qué piensas que tienes el derecho a tratarme así, eh?

Inuyasha desvío la mirada - Te trato como lo mereces.- Dijo con tono rencoroso.

- ¿Cómo lo merezco¿Y por qué¿Se puede saber que te he hecho? – Ella estaba desesperada por una explicación. Desesperada por oírle pedir perdón (aunque sabía que no sucedería). No sabía porque pero estar enojada con él le molestaba… Le incomodaba.

Inuyasha la miró unos segundos. En realidad no sabía que responder, se había enojado demasiado y ni siquiera él encontraba la razón. Aquel nudo en la garganta aun lo tenía prisionero y eso lo desesperaba más.

- Qué desagradable eres… Ya vete de aquí y déjame en paz.

- ¡No!- Espetó obstinadamente la joven mirando atentamente los ojos del chico, que sin saber por que, y a pesar del enojo y rencor que trasmitían, en ese momento, le parecieron hermosos. - Me respondes o te juro que no salgo.

- ¡Que niñita odiosa! – Inuyasha tiró al suelo las hojas de los guiones nuevos que anteriormente tenía en las manos. - ¡No puedo creer que… contigo tenga que…!

- ¿Qué, qué? – Inquirió desafiante.

Inuyasha mantuvo silencio por unos momentos sorprendido de sentirse avergonzado. –…Darme un estupido… beso. – No la miraba. No quería hacerlo

- ¿Q-Qué?

- ¿Qué de que¿Es que no haz leído los guiones? Te crees mucho y ni siquiera eso haces¿verdad? – Espetó encarándola enfurecido.

- Pe-Pero… Como que… ¿Un beso?

Inuyasha suspiro con disgusto y agachándose, recogió abruptamente las hojas del suelo. – Esto… ¿Lo ves? Lee bien… - Le indicó con el índice la primera hoja de la resma.

Kagome le arrebato el guión y abrió ampliamente los ojos sintiendo el estomago encogérsele como si alguien arrugase una hoja de papel hasta hacerlo una insignificante pelotita.

- Pe-Pero…

Inuyasha levantó una ceja exasperado e inseguro. - ¿Pero qué¿Te molesta? No creas que a mi no… Al menos pensaré en alguien mejor cuando tenga que dártelo.

La chica no respondió y siguió mirando la estrofa que indicaba el hecho.  
Él apretó los dientes¿Tan desagradable era para ella darle un beso? – ¡Es que acaso no sabes besar¿Será eso?– Vociferó enojado para luego fingidamente echarse a reír.

Ella irguió la cabeza sonrojada y molesta por el comentario – ¡Por su puesto que no es eso!

- ¿Ah, no¡Demuéstramelo! – Dijo gruñendo en su cara a escasos centímetro de ella. Luego sonrió arrogante.- Claro… Si acaso te atre…- No pudo terminar de hablar. Unos suaves labios se posaron en los suyos en un beso algo tímido pero decidido.

Inuyasha abrió enormemente los ojos, atónito. Los fue cerrando poco a poco y, enloquecido ante el tacto, sin pensar, profundizo el beso y la tomo de la cintura.

Kagome, sorprendida, percibió unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor que la agarraban de manera ruda y posesiva. Sintió como la presión de sus labios en los suyos había aumentado de golpe y no pudo evitar sonrojarse plenamente para finalmente perder la razón en el momento en que él abrió sus labios y su lengua se introdujo en su boca con prepotencia y deseo.

El beso era cada vez más intenso, apasionado y algo desesperado. Kagome le siguió el juego por completo al sentir que la lengua de Inuyasha seguía abriéndose paso ferozmente por entre la suya... El roce era ardiente, apretado y violento.

Disfruto de la caricia. En unos segundos ambos estaban perdidos en esas sensaciones exquisitas que cada uno le transmitía al otro. Después de un largo periodo él se separó de sus labios y bajo hasta su cuello besándolo desesperadamente. Los dos respiraban de manera entrecortada y emitían pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando.

Kagome deslizó sus manos por debajo del traje de haori del chico y acaricio los músculos de su espalda mientras el corría algunos mechones de cabello negro que le impedían el pasó hasta sus hombros. Él alzó el rostro y la besó nuevamente con tanto ímpetu que llegaba a ser doloroso para sus labios.

De un breve movimiento la cargó con un brazo, y, con los ojos cerrados y ansiosos por más, estiro la otra mano tratando se tantear la mesa de maquillaje que inconscientemente sabía se encontraba tras ellos. Al localizarla sentó a la chica ahí y deslizó sus manos por debajo de su falda apretando y acariciando fuertemente sus muslos.

Ella, que muy ocupada estaba con sus labios dejo escapar un fuerte gemido de placer ante la acción de Inuyasha, que lo hizo enloquecer todavía más.

Siguió besándola mientras ella intentaba sacar la parte de arriba del traje de él sin poder dejar de gemir entre sus labios. Inuyasha puso una mano encima de unos de sus senos y comenzó a acarícialo a través de la tela. Ella gimió más fuerte y entonces él abrió los ojos de abruptamente.

Al reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que ambos estaban haciendo, se le erizaron los bellos del cuerpo y se quedo estático tras el hombro de Kagome a quien todavía mantenía firmemente abrazada.  
La chica se percató de esto y abrió los ojos asustada.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mover un músculo durante los segundos más largos que hubiesen vivido durante toda su vida.

- Inuya… sha…- El leve susurro hizo que el joven terminará de despertar y se incorporó un poco quedando frente a frente. La miró boquiabierto mientras podía sentir las fuertes embestidas de su corazón contra su pecho y el hervor en sus mejillas.

- Kagome… - Un poderoso sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la joven quien parecía aun reaccionar apenas ante la impresión.

Se quedaron así, mirando… Tratando de encontrar, en los ojos del otro, una explicación a aquella desenfrenada pasión que por un beso había brotado de la nada entre ambos apenas unos minutos antes.

Aquella respuesta a la pregunta que ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de formular.  
_  
…"¿Por qué?"_

Fin IV

reeeeeeeee...view? .-.


	5. Actuación

Tengo bien en claro que soy una bruja... Llevaba siglos sin actualizar y lo peor de todo es que excusa no tengo... Estaré ocupada si, pero... En fin... Mi estar enojada conmigo por hacerlos esperar... De verdad, sin intencion... No quería que esto ocurriera...

Aquí esta el quinto cap. que espero les agrade .. y ojala que sigan leyendo este fic :(

Lo siento mucho.

Dra.

* * *

V: Actuación 

Se miraron fijamente, ambos con el fuerte tono rojizo complementando sus facciones. La boca entreabierta por el asombro y el miedo. La mente de ambos perdida a deriva en un mar de confusiones, dudas… Sintiendo el calor sofocante que emanaban sus cuerpos por la comprometedora acción en la que se vieron envueltos minutos antes.

- Yo…Yo… - Titubeo la muchacha inquieta comenzando a temblar ligeramente.

Ante esto Inuyasha se separó rápidamente dándole la espalda… Seguramente ella intentaría excusarse y no soportaría escuchar el tono de remordimiento que usaría para ello. Al menos él lo haría antes.

- Yo… - Repitió ella no encontrando las palabras adecuadas para romper con el incomodo silencio.

Inuyasha aprovecho esto y sin pensar habló aparentando una voz inmutable tratando de restarle por completo importancia al asunto. – No estuvo tan mal, hay que admitirlo.

- ¿Q… – Él cerró los ojos intentando apenas mantener el tono arrogante y desagradable de siempre. - ¿Q-Qué?

- Que estuvo bastante bien para venir de ti, pensaba que lo harías peor… - Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente durante breves instantes.

Kagome no podía creer lo que él le decía. La poca importancia que le daba a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se sintió una estúpida. Él solo la usó, solo quería probarla, saber a que tanto ella podría llegar, que tan buena era. ¿Es que no le bastaba con mirarla con desdén y dedicarle palabras hirientes¿Ahora también la usaba? - Me… ¿Me estabas probando? –

Inuyasha no supo que responder.

Ella apretó los puños sintiendo odio… y no por él... Sino por ella misma. Por haber caído en su juego y haberle dado el estupido beso que jamás creyó, fuese llegar hasta tal punto, y a la misma vez, sintiéndose infame por considerar, en algún momento, que lo ocurrido había sido hermoso. De hecho…

…Aún lo pensaba.

Parpadeo un par de veces impidiendo que sus ojos comenzaran a lagrimar. Él no la vería llorar. Ni la haría sentirse estúpida más.

Cerró los ojos un momento e intento recuperarse de los nervios y el rencor que de a poco iba apoderándose de todo su cuerpo. – Me alegra que te haya gustado mi demostración. – Dijo fríamente.

Inuyasha abrió los parpados anteriormente cerrados para poder tranquilizar su inquietud. "¿Demostración?" Apretó los puños. ¿O sea que para ella el haberle respondido de aquella forma en que lo hizo, no era más que para continuar enseñándole lo que su primer, ridículo y tímido beso, se había propuesto¿Había sido solo por eso¿Para demostrarle de lo que era capaz? Se sintió herido y por un momento pensó en gritarle, más evitó hacerlo cuando vio pasar de reojo a la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta…

Pero antes que pudiese abrirla la asió por el brazo y le impidió marcharse. Ella voltio el rostro ante el impulso provocado por el repentino agarre y su rostro nuevamente topo con sus labios que la besaban con ansias. Intento separarse pero la fuerza empleada por él era mucho más grande que la suya al intentarlo.

Finalmente lo logro cuando él comenzaba a aflojar el beso que ella se empeñaba en rechazar y lo golpeo fuertemente en la mejilla izquierda. A continuación, abrió la puerta enojada y a paso acelerado salió lejos de ahí, sin volver la vista en ningún momento.

Caminó deprisa y vertiginosamente sintiendo que en cualquier momento desfallecería por el montón de sentimientos encontrados que se debatían en una ardua batalla en su interior. Rabia, confusión, tristeza y un molesto hormigueo, la encarcelaban cruelmente obstaculizándole la vista a causa de las lágrimas que obstinadamente se negaba a dejar soltar.

No le gustaba que jugasen con ella… Ni menos él, que a pesar de ser su colega y con quien compartía hacía ya mucho tiempo escena tras escena en Inuyasha, osaba en dirigirle la palabra cada vez que se le daba la gana y tratarla con desprecio cada vez que tenía oportunidad o su lunática manera de ser andaba en sus malos días.

Apretó los puños sintiendo sus uñas en las palmas y los dedos algo acalambrados por la constancia.

Hoy día había sido demasiado, y, sin poder soportarlo, simplemente en un acto exaltado e irreflexivo, nublado por la impotencia de no poder hacer que cambiase su actitud para con ella, se había dirigido hasta su camarín para que le diera una explicación. Ya que el arreglar las cosas con él sabía de antemano que sería imposible.

Sin embargo, él, nuevamente, la había humillado hasta el punto de jugar con ella de la manera más sucia que un hombre pudiese hacer. La sedujo, haciendo que cayera en sus brazos y en sus caricias apasionadas mientras él la besaba como nunca antes alguien lo había echo, como si realmente su bienestar dependiese de agarrarla por la cintura tan fuerte y sensualmente y comerle le boca tal cual como él lo hizo. Aflojó la fuerza de sus puños y sintió un violento nudo en su garganta que la obligó a dirigir ambas manos hasta su cuello.

Si no hubiese sido porque reaccionaron a tiempo, ambos todavía estarían ahí, en aquel camarín, desnudos, gimiendo y haciendo el amor con desesperación.

Enrojeció ferozmente y bajo la mirada.

Dejo la vista fija en un punto del suelo sin observar. Estaba con la mirada perdida. Los labios entreabiertos y completamente sofocada a pesar de ya haberse soltado de él hacía unos momentos.

Entró a su camarín y cerró la puerta despacio dejando su frente cargada en la madera del otro lado.

Desde que tuvo que grabar la escena que salio al aire la semana pasada que no podía estar completamente tranquila. Ya no tenía ánimos de nada, sonreía forzadamente excepto por Koga que al parecer se dedicaba a todas horas a tratar de subirle el animo con su divertida manera de ser. Más sin embargo ello pasaba, llegaba a casa y se recostaba en su cama a pensar en su vida. Como si necesitará llenar un vacío. Algo que cambiar.

Pero nunca se preocupo por su actitud. Al no entenderla del todo, pensó que se trataría de aquel futuro cambio de escuela que constantemente escuchaba hablar de su madre.

El mismo día posterior de aquel episodio, de aquella escena "exitosa" de su serie de TV, escucho hablar de aquellos guiones y sintió que el mundo se destruía bajo sus pies teniendo un mal presentimiento. Los rumores se hicieron verdad solo momentos después y quiso llorar. Pero no pudo. Lo intento mil veces. Sacar afuera aquel alboroto interno y desagradable que se aferraba a sus entrañas y apenas la dejaba respirar con normalidad. Pero era imposible. Ni una lágrima salió de sus oscuros ojos aquella vez.  
Tampoco cuando tuvo que ir esta mañana a su nuevo lugar de estudio el cual creyó ser la trivial razón de su malestar.

Ahora, que la situación era completamente distinta y que usaba hasta la última energía que le quedaba para abstener el llanto, no podía.

Se despegó de la puerta dirigiéndose cansinamente hasta el espejo rodeado de pequeñas ampolletitas blancas que alumbraban más su rostro y la hacían ver más claramente aquella ruda realidad que se reflejaba.

- _"Él espejo no miente, Kagome." _– Pensó dolida y no pudiendo contenerse más dejo soltar la primera lagrima, a la que rápidamente le siguió otra.

Se sentía herida y lo odiaba. Él la usó y jamás se lo perdonaría.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que llorar¿Por qué¿Por qué justo ahora?

**C-E**

Dio un largo bostezo y sacudió sus manos de un polvo invisible, luego paso una por su frente, de alivio y mitigando el sudor, suspiró. Luego de eso salió de la habitación con rumbo a la oficina de Kasumi. Estaba preocupada por ella desde que salió esa mañana tan apresuradamente del lugar, y también, porque no quería que los problemas que tenía con los de "Fantuyo" interfirieran en esa relación que ella al menos consideraba amistosa.

Dio un par de golpes suaves a la puerta y del otro lado escuchó la vos queda de la directora indicándole que pasase.

Abrió y la cerró suavemente. - ¿Estas bien?

La mujer que estaba sentada tras el escritorio dio un suspiro fastidiado. - ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?…Kikyo, por favor, no me tengas lastima ¿si?...

Kikyo la miró unos momentos y luego se sentó frente a ella.

- Bueno, con respecto al reportaje, yo… Bueno…

Kasumi rodó los ojos con impaciencia. - ¿Qué?... No vengas a disculparte por algo en donde no tienes que ver…

- ¿Cómo que no? De cierta manera me incumbe¿no? Mi padre…

- Tu padre no tiene absolutamente nada que ver Kikyo… Y tu menos… Por favor, siempre echándote culpas que no son de tu responsabilidad.

- Bueno, pero en nombre de su revista yo te pido disculpas por los que trabajan para él¿Esta bien? No me reproches tanto… Solo quiero que te sientas mejor…

El silencio protagonizo en la habitación y luego de unos instantes la mujer de penetrantes ojos verdes sonrió comprensiva. ¿Por qué siempre se preocupaba de aquella manera por los demás¿Por qué Kikyo no pensaba nunca antes en su propia felicidad?

Le dedico una amplia sonrisa que sorprendió a la joven frente a ella. – Estoy bien Kikyo, de verdad… El nombre de los estudios no se manchará... No se enojaran con nuestro equiopo ni con nadie, el asunto ya esta zanjado, después de todo, solo fue un comentario que aquel hombre hizo y…

- No te pregunto si estas bien por eso Kasumi… Te lo pregunto por ti, por tus sentimientos.

Kasumi borró la sonrisa del golpe y endureció su mirada, más no dijo nada.

- No puedes negármelo, se que te molesta, se que no aguantas que él… Bueno… Él la quiere, es cierto, pero… ¿Cómo esperas que eso cambie si te empeñas en negar tus sentimientos, si te empeñas en pintar de orgullo tu mirada que solo quiere amarlo? – Kasumi la miró asqueada.

- Kikyo… No tengo tiempo ni tampoco humor para escuchar tus cursis poemitas de amor¿esta bien?

- Ese es tu problema… Nunca estas de humor Kasumi… Nunca quieres escuchar a nadie.- Hablaba Kikyo impasible y manteniendo ese delicado y suave timbre de voz.

La directora no respondió. Era cierto. Todo aquello que aquel tono imperturbable y pacifico profesaba era dolorosamente cierto. Pero no quería admitirlo. Cerró los ojos involuntariamente sintiendo terror al verse obligada a reaccionar, al verse arrodillada y necesitada de amor por aquel que no podía olvidar aunque lo intentase.

Dejó soltar el aire contenido en sus pulmones y sin abrir sus parpados, frunció el ceño.- ¿A eso haz venido?

Kikyo la miró con desilusión.  
En algún momento creyó que al fin la había entendido, pero su terca amiga se empeñaba en preferir su orgullo estupido que nunca la llevaría a nada. No entendían como podían ser las dos tan diferentes, quizás por eso la consideraba cercana, porque quería ayudarla...  
Ella sabía que sin amor moriría, sin su familia, sin su novio. En cambio Kasumi. Ella pareciese que lo único que anhelaba era permanecer así. Vacía de aquel sentimiento. Negándolo con todas sus fuerzas… Y no entendía por qué.

- No – Kasumi abrió los ojos y arqueo las cejas. Kikyo la observó aún decepcionada.- Mi padre me llamó… Se escandalizó cuando le conté lo que sucedió y me dijo que se encargaría en solucionar eso… Que llamaría a uno de sus encargados y mandaría a despedir a Sakura, la que escribió la nota, si aquello lo ameritaba para que los perdonaras… Yo le dije que no, pobre mujer, solo se equivocó, pero que mejor podría hacer una…

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Kasumi no sonaba arrogante ni molesta esta vez, más bien, estaba sorprendida.

- Bueno, le conté a mi padre que eras mi jefe y que… Quería remediar eso para que te sintieras mejor…

Kasumi no podía creerlo. ¿Hasta que punto de bondad podía llegar aquella mujer? – No debiste…

Se encogió de hombros - No debí, pero lo hice… Estamos especialmente invitados a un evento de etiqueta y modelaje en La Passalia... Larevista Fantuyo es uno de los auspiciadotes oficiales y… Bueno… Tú y el grupo de actores estamos invitados a ir… No se, es como una manera de pedirte perdón…

Kasumi rodó los ojos sonriendo.

- … ¿Aceptas? – Inquirió Kikyo.

- ¿Cuándo sería?

- Dentro de unas semanas… Debo preguntárselo bien…

- Como quieras Kikyo… Si eso te deja tranquila… - La mujer sonrió y Kikyo asintió.

- Gracias…

**C-E**

El agua fría calló con violencia al suelo de loza. Desabrochó con rabia y torpeza el último botón de su camisa y abriendo las puertas de vidrio se metió a la ducha. Sentía el cuerpo quemado y el corazón tan acelerado que notaba una molestia punzante en el pecho…

Respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de amainar su ira, tratando de calmar aquellas ganas desmedidas de ir a buscarla y reclamarle lo que le molestaba más sin embargo…

Su rostro se ablandó. Él no sabía donde ella vivía…  
Y si se detenía a pensarlo mejor… Él no sabía absolutamente nada de su vida.

Su mandíbula se tensó y cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en aquella tentadora imagen que lo acosaba a salir corriendo tras ella luego del golpe recibido en su mejilla izquierda... Aquella imagen de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en su propio camarín y que luego de haber llegado hace más de tres horas a su casa no lo dejaba en paz.

Aquel recuerdo de sus labios tibios, húmedos, suaves… Su piel tersa y perfecta.

Y luego sus palabras hirientes… Su frío comportamiento, como si aquello que ocurrió hubiese sido menos aún que un común y corriente ataque de pasión… Sino una estúpida manera de demostrarle que lo inútil y novata que el decía que era, no era tal en "ese" sentido.

Apretó los puños con cólera y luego de unos momentos sonrió irónicamente.

_¿Y qué más si no eso?_

Ella actuaba. Él actuó. Los besos no fueron de verdad y aquel estupido calor en su cuerpo y en su interior no era nada más que a causa de la condenada naturalidad humana… Una reacción normal debido a la carencia de actividad en su masculinidad.

Si…

_¿Qué más que eso?_

- ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó a todo pulmón dando un fuerte puñetazo a la pared de baldosas sin sentir una pizca de dolor, maldiciendo a más no poder a aquella chiquilla que desde hacía algunos días venía detestando más que nunca… Más sin embargo su imaginación puso fin a aquellos ataques de ira, poniendo frente a él la imagen de Kagome desnuda entre sus brazos… Haciéndola suya…

- _"Basta…"_

…Demostrándole en cada embestida lo bueno que era… Que podría llegar incluso hasta esa situación y enseñarle talvez que era mejor… Probándole que era capaz de representar una escena así sonriendo al imaginarse viendo la cara de espanto que ella tendría… Quizás iluso a creer que luego de ello Kagome no sería capaz de separar la profesionalidad… Que la tendría atrapada sedienta de él a cada momento… Y que él… Podría darse la vuelta dejándola botada y sufriendo por su causa, dichoso de victoria y venganza…

Abrió un poco más la llave irritado debido a la reacción de su cuerpo ante aquellas acaloradas escenas que venían a su mente exhibiendo ante ella su superioridad, y apretó los puños sintiendo nuevamente aquel dolor punzante en su pecho y el nudo maldito que se aferraba a su garganta sin quererlo soltar.

¿Acaso estaría enfermo?

**C-E **

Los días habían trascurrido normalmente y la Ciudad de Tokio seguía siendo protagonista de la paz y armonía más inusitada que se hubiese visto alguna vez sobre aquella vida urbana. La economía del país era cada día mejor. La revista "Fantuyo" editaba sus números y era famosísima por su popularidad entre los jóvenes y gente de todas las edades que seguían fielmente sus series preferidas de televisión. Entre ellas, la más famosa y exitosa de todos los tiempos: "Inuyasha"

"Sunset" es el nombre del inmenso estudio de filmación más grande ubicado en aquella Ciudad de tiempos "perfectos", en donde habita el set de grabación de aquella fabulosa serie, y dentro de este, constantemente se pueden apreciar los rostros de aquellos admirables artistas dueños de un espectacular desplante en escena. Un talento inédito y capaz de todo… Aunque no por eso, menos humano y talvez… Nacido de las más grandes inseguridades y conflictos interiores de aquellos actores…

¿Cómo una manera de despejarse de ellas quizás?

- Kagome... – El tono de voz era suave – Kagome… - Insistió a su amiga quien al parecer hace días tenía su realidad en las nubes.

- ¿Si¿Q-Qué pasa Sango? – Despertó de golpe al oír que la llamaban.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo…? Últimamente estas muy extraña… Pareces otra. – Sango sonaba preocupada. El estado de Kagome parecía cada vez peor… Mas ausente… Mas callada… Mas irritable incluso.

- No me sucede nada… Estoy bien.- Dijo Kagome mirando a Sango esbozando una sonrisa que a pesar de no parecerlo era la más falsa que pudiese haber figurado en sus facciones. La que se desvaneció al instante al ver la expresión de ella… La miraba con una ceja arqueada. Era obvio que no le creía sus inútiles intentos. Era actriz. Pero ella era su colega… Y su amiga.

Su amiga… ¿Por qué demonios no se desahogaba con ella de una vez?

- Kagome…

- No lo sé Sango…

- ¿No lo sabes? Siempre me dices lo mismo… ¿No será que no quieres contarme?

La brisa movió las hojas de los árboles arriba del gran toldo en la que ambas se tomaban un jugo de naranja disfrutando del hermoso día. El silencio reino en absoluto y Sango la miró desilusionada… No le contaría… Quizás no quería y debía resignarse a ello.

- Esta bien Kagome… No te preocupes… No me cuentes si no quie…

- ¡Es que de verdad no lo entiendo! – Gritó la pelinegra desesperada, no ante el interrogatorio, sino ante aquel montón de emociones que inundaban su ser de una manera cruel y despiadada dejándola cada vez más confusa… Absorta en lo inexplicable. ¿Cómo darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente sucedía con ella?

Consternada, miró a Sango unos momentos como suplicándole que ella le dijese que es lo que le pasaba. Más sin embargo la otra la miró impactada… Esto era serio. Kagome desvío la mirada al suelo, fatigada, taciturna.

- Si… Como lo oyes… He tratado de saber… He tratado de encontrar una explicación a mi comportamiento… Que a pesar de darme cuenta no puedo evitarlo Sango… - Tartamudeo – No se… No lo entiendo… No se.

Sango guardo silencio viendo a la chica suspirar fuertemente. Jamás la había visto así.

- Kagome…

- No te preocupes más por mí… Quizás es… - Kagome medito angustiada tratando de encontrar alguna excusa…- Quizás fue el reportaje de mi relación con Koga. – Mintió… y luego sonrío mirando a su amiga algo más tranquila. – Debe ser eso… Me dejo de muy mal humor ¿sabes? – Rió la pelinegra.

Sango ya estaba roja como un tomate, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y la culpa carcomerle las entrañas. Luego súbitamente se puso pálida y pensó en huir.

- ¿Sango? – Kagome parpadeó perpleja por el repentino cambio de actitud en ella.

- Kagome… Con respecto a eso… Bueno, yo… - Tosió incomoda sintiendo el sofocante calor en sus mejillas nuevamente. Luego suspiro. Dándose fuerzas. – Eso fue mi culpa amiga… El reportaje fue mi culpa.

- ¿Eh? – Kagome estaba más confundida aún.- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó divertida.

Sango enrojeció aún más. – Verás… Bueno… Este… Yo… Sucede que…

La otra rió con ganas. – Ya habla…

- ¿No le contarás a nadie?

Kagome levantó una ceja. ¿Qué tan terrible tenía que decirle? La miró con seriedad.- Claro que no.

- Bien… - Sango tomo una enorme bocanada de aire dándose ánimos para seguir. – ¡Fuimosmirokuyyoquienesestuvimosaquíesanoche! – Farfulló.

Kagome rió estruendosamente. – ¡Vamos Sango! Habla más lento… No te entendí absolutamente nada.

Sango palideció. ¿Decirlo otra vez? Tragó pesadamente y nuevamente tomo aire – Kagome, yo… Yo… Yo y Miroku… Fuimos… Los… Que…

La chica la miró con impaciencia. – "Demasiado lento" – Pensó resignada.

- Estuvimos… Aquí esa noche… Kagome, yo y Miroku estamos juntos y vinimos aquí esa vez cuando nos vieron y…

- ¡QUEEE? – Abrió los ojos como platos mirando a Sango estupefacta. – Tu y… ¿Miroku?

- SHHH… si… si… Yo y él… - Sango estaba todavía más azorada que al comienzo luego miró a su amiga con culpa… - Perdóname… Por favor.

- ¿Huh? – Al principio no entendió a que se refería. Luego reaccionó. – Jaja¡Bah! No te preocupes… Ya estoy mejor… ¿Tu y Miroku?... ¡Dios! Esto es increíble…

- ¡Ya basta Kagome! – Reprochó su amiga sin poder evitar sonreír.- No le cuentes a nadie… Onegai.

- Si, jaja, te lo prometo…

**C-E****  
**  
- ¿Mujeres? – Preguntó atónito esbozando una burlona sonrisa. ¿Acaso su querido amigo estaría necesitado?

- Miroku no te burles o te parto la cara – Amenazó un chico de ojos color miel. El aludido trago saliva nervioso.

- Esta bien, esta bien… ¿Pero tu¿Pidiéndome mujeres¿Qué te haz tomado? – Miroku miró a su amigo turbado más al ver la mirada asesina que el otro le dirigía prefirió no seguir cuestionándolo.- ¿Como la quieres? – Rió luego de un rato pensando en su respuesta…

- ¿Cómo? – Inquirió el de doradas orbes sin comprender.

El otro volvió a reír. – Que cómo la quieres… Flaca, rubia, morena… ¿Cómo?

Inuyasha apretó los puños con rabia y luego de un momento Miroku se sobaba el enorme chillón producto del gran golpe que este le brindó.

- Gran desgraciado. Hablas como si se trataran de…

- ¡Solo bromeaba! – Se quejó Miroku adolorido. – Además tú eres el que viene aquí a pedirme una mujer como si las vendiera… Para que sepas no las tengo guardadas en el camarín como para llegar y sacarte una de la nada. – Se defendió.

- ¡Feh! – Inuyasha sintió un nudo en la garganta recordando con aquellas palabras lo ocurrido hacía algunos días atrás con Kagome en su propio camarín. Enrojeció fieramente al recordarlo. – Eso ya lo se… - Dijo más para si mismo en un susurro inaudible.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar. En esos momentos ambos estaban en el vestuario general del set. Era un gran cuarto lleno de espejos y luces en la pared izquierda, y en la otra, había varias separaciones, las cuales hacían de probadores, que en la parte superior de algunos aún rebosaban distintas prendas que colgaban de ellos en un perfecto y a la vez vulnerable equilibrio. En el centro y dejando un gran pasillo a ambos costados, ubicados en hileras, estaban los percheros tan al limite de ropa que muchos de los colgadores con estrambóticas prendas caían al suelo por montones.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme si o no? – Inquirió.

- Inuyasha, basta con que salgas a la calle y alguna se te tire encima. – Rió Miroku sin pensar… Ya que lo que decía era cierto después de todo. Inuyasha era un hombre atractivo y varias veces había escuchado a las mujeres hablar sobre él en los pasillos del gran estudio.- Ya, ya, lo siento… - Se apresuro a decir ante la mirada fulminante que Inuyasha le dirigió. – Mmm… Veamos… Es que la verdad, con esto de tener novia no he conocido a… - Tragó en seco arrepintiéndose por sus palabras.

Inuyasha soltó una risotada irónica. - ¿Tu¿Con novia¿Me estas tomando el pelo Miroku?

Miroku sonrió nervioso. – No… E-Estoy de novio… Con Sango.

- ¿Qué? – Abrió los ojos como platos.

- Lo que escuchas, Sango es mi novia.

- Que descarado eres Miroku… Pobre de ella tener que estar con un mujeriego como tu… - Habló Inuyasha sin saber porque aquel dolor punzante en el pecho regresó de golpe. - …Monje libidinoso. – Murmuró.

Miroku pestaño confundido. Luego rió. – Vamos Inuyasha… Yo y ese monje no tenemos nada que ver.

El otro no comprendió al principio porque le decía aquello. - ¿De qué hablas?

- Me acabas de decir monje… - Le reprochó sonriendo como si su amigo le hubiese hecho una broma. – Yo no tengo nada que ver con él.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, desconcertado… - B-Bueno pero te pareces mucho… ¡Feh! Por algo te saldrá tan bien¿no? – Dijo fingiendo seguir con la supuesta broma.

- Él se parece a mí. – Corrigió pensando en lo gracioso que era estar hablando del personaje como si fuese real. – Pero no me llega ni a los talones… Al menos tengo a Sango antes que él. – Rió con ganas ante la casualidad de que ambos en la serie también estuviesen unidos en una especial relación.

Inuyasha suspiró derrotado tratando de tranquilizar los latidos fuertes y molestos de su corazón. - ¿Vas a ayudarme si o no? – Repitió impaciente.

- ¡Oh, si, si! – Miroku despertó de un trance. Sango lo único que hacía era distraerlo al pensar en ella a cada momento. – Mmm… Veamos… ¿Quién podría ser? – Puso una mano bajo su mentón, concentrado.- ¿Qué te parece Higurashi? – Inquirió triunfante recordando que esta era bien amiga de su novia, y le caía bastante bien.

El muchacho sintió como sus latidos habían aumentado fuertemente que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por evitar llevarse ambas manos al pecho. - ¡Te haz vuelto loco! – Vociferó.

Miroku lo miró atonito. – Vamos, solo era una opción… Además, tu y ella tienen una unión en la serie bastante cercana… - Rió al imaginarse a los cuatro emparejados. - …Sería bastante divertido¿no lo crees?

- ¿Y eso que demonios tiene que ver? – Habló fuertemente Inuyasha sintiendo el nudo molesto en la garganta como siempre. - ¡Eso es solo en la serie¿Me oyes?

- Esta bien pero no te…

- ¡Solo en la serie!... – Continuó con un potente tono de voz que le costaba mantener debido al malestar. - ¡Nada real! – Se dio la vuelta sintiendo la furia en su interior tan conocida para él en los últimos días.

Miroku se quedo estático mirando al joven alejarse. Pestaño confundido. – _"¿Qué pasa contigo Inuyasha?"_ – Pensó al darse cuenta de que su amigo hace días mantenía la misma actitud irritable e impredecible.

**C-E**

Los rayos del sol irrumpieron su sueño… Se desperezó incorporándose con una flojera indescriptible. Miró el reloj en su velador. El aparato marcaba las ocho menos quince de la mañana.

- _"Y es sábado…" _– Pensó resignada poniendo los pies sobre el suelo alfombrado de su habitación. – _"Un sábado de trabajo, Kagome…" – _Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Se levantó tambaleándose de la cama y nuevamente se desperezó con fuerzas. Bajo las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y miró a través de la ventana las anaranjadas luces del alba.

Cada mañana la angustia era más poderosa. Extrañamente no podía pensar con claridad ni saber cual era la razón de ese malestar. Aunque esperaba que ello solo fuera pasajero.

- _"Ya se me quitara…"_ – Pensó no muy convencida y observo en el exterior las copas de los árboles que se movían con la brisa matinal. – _"Un sábado de trabajo"_ – Se repitió arrugando el ceño fastidiada.

Sin mover más que la cabeza observó su habitación, el techo, las paredes, la ventana… Todo parecía tan común, tan simple, tan solitario…

Un ambiente de una chica con una vida anormal, pero sin embargo, tan falta de "algo".

- Algo… - Susurró de pronto de manera inconsciente. Recorrió una vez más la mirada por su cuarto y ahí lo vio. Papeles de lo que parecían ser hojas de oficio hacían terrible acto de presencia ante sus ojos. Una resma gruesa, que le pesaba como plomo.  
Frunció los labios con mueca entre inconforme, taciturna, molesta y nerviosa. Ahí estaba. Frente a ella y sobre el escritorio. Ese maldito guión…

Y ese día…Estaba también maldito para ella.  
Porque ese sería el "gran día" de la representación de los guiones nuevos.

Un día que se le haría el peor desde hace muchos.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños levemente.

Un día en el que con él, debían decir palabras llenas de dulzura y amor… Simular un idilio tierno y fuerte… Un lazo único… Dedicarse palabras llenas de afecto y cariño...  
Aparentar entre abrazos que la razón de existir para ambos, solo era el otro… Que darían la vida si es necesario…

En definitiva… Actuar…  
Pero aquello que amaba hacer, hoy, detestaba con todas sus fuerzas sin saber por qué. Quizás porque todas esas acarameladas escenas eran con él.

Con Inuyasha.

Ese era el día en que ambos debían interpretar aquello que se negaban o les era imposible distinguir en la realidad.

Fin V

review, fan tuyo, merecer? ...


	6. Mi Personaje

Hago acto de presencia. Pido disculpa y agradezco los reviews porque de verdad me encantan.  
Lamento el atraso, como siempre ...  
Besos.

Dra.

* * *

VI: Mi Personaje.**  
**  
- Sango y Shippo irán primero… Miroku tu apareces por allá… - Kasumi daba las indicaciones con calma. Quería hacer las cosas bien, anhelaba un éxito como ninguno. – En la escena siguiente aparecen Uds. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Kagome e Inuyasha y viendo las expresiones acabadas que ambos tenían. - …Con un poco más de animo si es que pueden… - Murmuró irónica.

- No molestes. – Gruñó Inuyasha.

Eran las once de la mañana de un soleado día sábado que sin duda se avecinaba agotador. El set principal estaba, como de costumbre, atestado de cámaras y equipos de sonido, gente apresurada con cargas de ropa entre los brazos y, por su puesto, los interpretes de la famosa historia hace "500 años atrás".

- Inuyasha despertó mal genio – Habló Sesshomaru desde una esquina, estaba apoyado en la paredde brazos cruzados. - ¿Será que alguien lo ha rechazado?

Inuyasha le dirigió una fulminante mirada mas Sesshomaru ni se inmutó, le sonrió con antipatía y espero desafiante a que Inuyasha respondiera. Este lo ignoró.

- ¿Kagome?

La chica despertó de un salto de sus pensamientos, miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar al emisor de aquel llamado aún con la mirada perdida.

- Oye niñita boba, estoy detrás de ti… - Dijo Koga a punto de echarse a reír. Kagome voltio y se sonrojo ante su despistada acción.

El chico de haori rojo los miraba de soslayo.

- Koga… - Sonrió Kagome - ¿Qué pasa?

- Solo… - Empezó Koga mas hizo una pausa de inmediato como arrepintiéndole a ultimo momento de lo que iba a decir.- Solo quería saber si… Irías al casino en el receso… Necesito hablarte de algo.

Kagome pestaño un par de veces. – Claro. – Dijo simplemente y luego volvió a pestañar algo confundida. - ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No lo se. – Murmuró Koga con seria expresión y luego se alejo de ella impidiéndole responder.

- ¡A escena! – El llamado de Kasumi la despertó de un nuevo trance y su mirada, en ese entonces fija en los pasos de Koga, se desvió topándose de golpe con la de Inuyasha, sobresaltándola. El chico la miraba levemente malhumorado.

El llamado no le incumbía a ella por el momento, por lo que se sentó para observar la escena y releer las líneas del guión que le tocaba para aquel día, a pesar de que no quisiera hacerlo, ya que volver a ojear todos aquellos parlamentos melosos y triviales le incomodaba rotundamente.

C-E

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó amenazadoramente Koga al ver tras la puerta de su camarín unos profundos ojos color miel que lo miraban recelosos y algo airados.  
Sin responderle, abruptamente Inuyasha tomo al joven de la ropa de su disfraz alzándolo un poco del suelo. Esta vez sus ojos si irradiaban un profundo rencor, una ira contenida. Koga no se inmuto. De alguna manera percibía a que se debía todo ello, lo sabía porque era algo que a el le concernía de igual manera y por ende, no echaría pie atrás ni le daría a Inuyasha el gusto de verlo perder o temer. De hecho, jamás le había temido a nadie.

- Suéltame. – Dijo tranquilamente con un tono de voz profundamente serio aunque no por ello menos desafiante.

- No te acerques a ella… No lo hagas. – Habló Inuyasha sin obedecer, usando el mismo tono de voz y mirándolo con rabia, una rabia que llegaba a teñirle los ojos de fuego.

Koga sonrió irónico. - ¿Qué me harás si lo hago?

- Lo lamentaras Koga... Te lo advierto.

Esta vez Koga rió, mas sin embargo aquellas carcajadas no indicaban que la situación le pareciera realmente graciosa. - ¿Acaso la quieres?

Inuyasha trago sin saber como responder a eso. Ni siquiera podía darse cuenta, sino hasta ese momento, de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que había dicho. ¿Acaso la estaba celando?

- Responde.

- Por su puesto que no, imbecil. – Lo soltó de golpe, desviando la mirada e intentando que su cerebro ordenara a su cuerpo marcharse de ahí antes que los futuros cuestionamientos lo desconcertaran aún más. Pero su cuerpo no respondía, la única pregunta formulada por el individuo que tenia enfrente lo había hecho parar en seco todo movimiento. "¿Acaso la quieres?"

- Estamos hablando de Kagome, Inuyasha¿Verdad? – Koga frunció el ceño. ¿Tan orgulloso era ese estupido sujeto que no era capaz de admitir que estaba enamorado de la chica que quería para él?

Inuyasha casi dejo de respirar al oír ese nombre. La mente se le nublo y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

Koga sonrió con sarcasmo. ¿O tan estupido era para no darse cuenta de lo que sentía?

El otro, con algo de esfuerzo, solo atino a alejarse de ahí.

C-E

Al llegar Kasumi lo miró molesta mas se limito solo a eso, no quería sermonearlo, pues esperaba que la escena a continuación saliera realmente espectacular.

- ¡A escena! – Gritó como varias veces ya en el día e Inuyasha y Kagome se pusieron en sus lugares avanzando torpemente, ambos completamente rígidos y serios. Kasumi arrugo el ceño ante esto pero nuevamente, y teniéndose prácticamente que morder la lengua, omitió comentario alguno.

Comenzó a contar y al dar el comienzo a la escena el palpitar de ambos corazones acelero tan rápido que el interior de los dos parecía dispuesto a derramarse en cualquier segundo.

Las primeras líneas solo eran un dialogo común, Kagome estaba a las afueras de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede e Inuyasha acababa de llegar de vigilar los alrededores en busca de Naraku luego de la ardua batalla que con él habían tenido instantes antes en donde, como siempre, había desaparecido de improviso.

- Kagome¿Ya estas mejor? – Inuyasha la miraba preocupado… Pero el actor dentro de el estaba realmente nervioso. No entendía a quien veía. No sabía ya en donde estaba, y apenas si podía recordar lo que debía decir. Las breves palabras de Koga lo habían dejado aturdido… Más aturdido e indefenso como últimamente estaba sintiéndose… Una inseguridad que no podía explicarse, como si algo, de pronto, hubiese llegado a ser parte de sus días destruyendo su manera a la que estaba acostumbrado vivir.

- Si, Inuyasha, no te preocupes.

- Feh, yo no estoy preocupado.

Kagome estuvo a punto de salirse del libreto al escuchar aquel tono arrogante y desagradable que bien era igual entre el personaje y el actor, deseaba decirle lo insensible que era y lo mucho que día a día quería detestarlo…

_Quería… _  
¿Pero podía?

- ¿Ah, no?

- Feh¡claro!

- Uy Inuyasha… ABAJO. – El efecto de sonido se dejo escuchar en el lugar al mismo tiempo en que Inuyasha se dejaba caer fuertemente a la colchoneta azul que tenía bajo sus pies.

Ocurrió lo de siempre, luego de un momento en que los "abajo" se repetían de manera siniestra y fría, ella paro y un Inuyasha supuestamente adolorido y enfadado despegaba la cara del suelo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kagome! – La pregunta típica.

Kagome le miro con enfado, algo que en esos instantes le resultaba muy fácil hacer. – ¿Por que crees tu?

El chico se levanto bruscamente del suelo y le hablo con prepotencia. – Por que eres una fría e insensible.

- ¿Q-que? Tu eres el que… ¡Inuyasha! Aba... – Pero el la abrazo primero y la chica sorprendida por la repentina acción callo de inmediato.

- ¿Qué haría sin esto? – Preguntó él abrazándola fuertemente de la cintura… Su voz como un susurro apagado… Asustado… Pero infinitamente tierno.

- ¿D-De qué hablas? – Kagome sentía su corazón latir fuertísimo, algo que nunca le había pasado…

¿No se suponía que era una escena como tantas otras?  
¿No se suponía que era solo una interpretación?

- De esto… - Dijo Inuyasha mas su respuesta era aún incoherente para la joven. – De tus gritos… De nuestras de peleas… De ti…

- ¿I…Inuyasha¿Estas enfermo acaso? – Preguntó Kagome y aunque bien sabía Inuyasha que eso era parte del libreto, esa pregunta se quedo dando vueltas de manera insistente por la mente del actor, como un eco.

- De tus ojos… - Continuo él abrazándola mas fuerte que antes. - ¿Qué haría sin esto? – Repitió con la voz quebrada escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de la chica. Kagome trato de evitar el escalofrío.

Kasumi sonrió. Aquella escena si que tendría éxito el día después de que pusieran ese capitulo al aire.

- ¿Qué te sucede? -

El joven de pronto sintió el deseo de tenerla. La miró fijamente unos segundos al incorporarse pero no se soltó de ella.

El latir se incremento en los dos, y como si se tratara de uno solo las emociones en ambos de volvieron incontrolables al unísono… De pronto la realidad cambio, los rostros se vieron distintos, las respiraciones se agitaron, los ojos se volvieron brillantes y agónicos por probar los labios del otro…  
Pero estaban ahí, en un set de grabación…

Aunque de a poco eso quizás ya no importaba…

…De a poco lo demás se desvanecía.

- Kagome, yo… -

Inuyasha sentía que moriría si no probaba esos labios lo antes posible, si no la amaba de verdad… Pero el libreto en esa escena no indicaba beso alguno.

- Yo… Temí mucho perderte… Mucho…

- I…nuyasha – Musitó la joven… Y un intenso rubor en sus mejillas apareció de súbito. Esas palabras… Parecían tan sinceras… Daban la impresión de que ni el escenario, ni las cámaras, ni Kasumi o el resto del grupo de actores existieran, y que solo ambos, estuviesen ahí, confesando lo que sentían por una razón mucho más fuerte que un simple guión. Como si aquellas palabras fuesen sinceras y no hubiesen sido memorizadas de un papel…

Pero no. Aquello no era así. Ni lo sería.

Un fuerte golpe azoto el interior de Inuyasha. Solo quería besarla… Y quizás luego de eso decir que solo se había confundido.

Kasumi turbada, frunció el ceño y Sango, Koga, Miroku y los demás miraron de igual modo la situación.

- Ya… Ya no te preocupes… Todo esta bi..

- ¡No¡No todo esta bien! – Vocifero Inuyasha desesperado y de pronto sintió nuevamente que en realidad si era así. Algo en el mismo no estaba bien hace días. – Pude haberte… Perdido… ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Kagome abrió los ojos asombrada. – P-Pero Inuyasha… Eso no fue culpa tuya… Yo no debí…

- Si lo fue… - Susurró él ocultando la mirada con su flequillo.

Kasumi los observaba entre feliz, anonadada y extrañada… Algo no estaba del todo normal y al parecer no era la única que se había dado cuenta. El silencio reinaba en el set, la atención de todos únicamente estaba en ellos… Hasta incluso gente que se ocupaba de otras cosas a los lejos había parado de golpe de hacer los labores para observar la maravillosa escena. Se vivía un ambiente que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar.

…- Porque mi deber es proteger Kagome… - Susurró y volvió a unir sus cuerpos en un efusivo abrazo. – Protegerte con mi vida… Y con mi…

- Shh… - Lo hizo callar ella correspondiendo a su abrazo. – No digas más. – Sonrió. – Estoy bien… Y soy feliz… - Cerró los ojos – Ahora más que nunca.

En ese momento entro Shippo a escena y todos ahí soltaron un suspiro casi al mismo tiempo. Hasta el propio Shippo, que sin saber porque, no quería interrumpir… Pero el acto era así… El libreto era así…

Kasumi paro la filmación y el descanso comenzó.  
Kagome se dirigió de inmediato a su camarín ante la fija mirada de Inuyasha. Ella no quería verlo a los ojos… No soportaría tener que hacerlo y admitir que esos ojos, esos, y únicamente de él, y no los de un personaje, fue los que vio realmente por un momento en aquella escena…

Se metió a su camerino, sin embargo, a penas cerro la puerta unos golpes llamaron tras esta. Kagome sintió como palidecía y su respiración se agitaba. ¿Sería él acaso?

Con algo de miedo y nerviosismo agarro cuidadosamente el pomo de la puerta y tras pensarlo algunos segundos más la abrió con cuidado. Para su sorpresa, alivio o quizás decepción, aquel que se encontraba tras esta era Koga.

- Koga…

- Kagome… - El joven se veía más serio que antes. - ¿Vamos?

Ella lo miró confundida… Luego comprendió.

- Si, en seguida voy, espérame en el casino… Solo déjame terminar de sacarme todo esto de encima. – Dijo extendiendo sus manos para que la mirara, él comprendió de inmediato que se refería al traje de colegiala y al montón de maquillaje que llevaba sobre ella.

- Esta bien. – Dijo solamente y se marchó.

Ella volvió a cerrar la puerta y al voltear nuevamente, unos golpes, esta vez algo más fuertes y bruscos tocaron en la madera.

- "¿Koga?" – La chica se dirigió con toda confianza a esta y la abrió. - ¿Qué pa… -

Pero aquel que estaba ahí parado frente a ella ya no era el simpático amigo de los cafés y bromas en el casino. Era él. Aquel que anteriormente temió que fuese.

- I… ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo altaneramente tratando de mantener la compostura.

El no respondió y empujándola entró a su camarín y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- ¿Quien te crees? Sal de mi camarín…

- Solo aprendo de tus propias mañas. – Dijo Inuyasha, mas su voz no sonaba enojada ni prepotente, más bien… Se oía seria, vacía.

Kagome se sonrojo intensamente al pensar en lo que eso había terminado e Inuyasha tosió algo incomodo al recordar lo mismo. Se quedaron en silencio por un breve instante.

- ¿Me dejas sola? Necesito arreglarme para…

- No iras a ningún lado. – Le cortó él mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Huh? – Kagome arrugo el ceño de igual modo. – ¡Ja¿Y se puede saber porque?

- No lo permitiré Kagome… No saldrás de aquí… - Dijo Inuyasha acercándose un poco más a ella.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida y completamente airada. Eso si que ya era el colmo. ¿Ahora debía hacer lo que él decía? - ¿Qué te dio ahora¿Cómo vas a impedírmelo, eh?

Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros y acerco su rostro al de ella tan rápido que esta apenas pudo reaccionar. – No vas a ir. – Mencionó y Kagome pudo sentir su suave y tibio aliento en su cara.

- Suéltame. – Murmuró tratando de soportar la tentación de cerrar los ojos y dejarse besar. Aquel beso que tanto añoró cuando actuaban.

Él rozó sus labios con la intención de acariciarlos descontroladamente si podía pero en cuanto quiso hacerlo un fuerte dolor en el pecho se lo impidió. Se alejo bruscamente de ella.

- Q-que… - Ella lo vio abrir la puerta y salir rápidamente.

Se quedó parada ahí, boquiabierta, sin saber que hacer, mirando al exterior en donde el ya se había perdido de vista. Arrugó el ceño, cerró la boca y apretando los puños con rabia salio tras él.

C-E

Abrió la puerta de golpe. - ¿Vas a seguir con el jueguito? – Inquirió Kagome roja de la rabia y a la vez sintiendo el deseo carcomerle el interior.

- Yo no estoy jugando… - Espetó Inuyasha llevándose una mano al pecho, y ante la molestia se sentó en una silla cercana haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa. - ¿Q-Qué te sucede? – Inuyasha no respondió… mantenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, ambas manos en el pecho. - ¿Inuyasha?

Kagome se acercó rápidamente hasta él y se arrodillo a su lado. – ¡Oye, despierta! – él no se movió. Kagome temió – ¿I-Inuyasha?

El tiempo pasó lentamente para la joven… Los segundos parecían horas al ver la situación en la que de un momento a otro se encontraba. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

- Inuyasha… Despierta… – Nada. – Oye… - Lo empujo un poco pero el parecía no sentirla… - Inuyasha…

Kagome sintió la impotencia y el miedo apoderarse de cada neurona… No supo que más hacer e inconscientemente se acercó al pecho del chico. Suspiró aliviada al sentir los latidos lentos pero fuertes de su corazón.

Se incorporó y volvió a empujarlo suavemente.

Esperó unos segundos y sin quererlo comenzó a impacientarse otra vez.  
Caminó de un lado a otro por el camarín de Inuyasha en el que ahora se encontraba… Había olvidado por completo arreglarse para ir con Koga como había prometido.

Volteó y se mordió las uñas al verlo en la misma posición que antes. Pero cuando se disponía a salir para llamar a alguien un susurro ronco se escucho a su espalda.

- Kagome… - Esta volteó rápidamente y corrió hasta él los pasos que los separaban.

- ¡Inuyasha!… ¿Estas bien¿Qué te pasa¿Te duele algo¿Puedes hablar? – Inuyasha sonrió levemente.

- Estoy bien.

- No, no lo estas.- Contradijo la otra.

Inuyasha la miró de soslayo. – Que si.

- ¡No, no lo estas! – Repitió moviendo la cabeza con fuerza.

Inuyasha suspiró e intento levantarse pero al hacerlo cerró los ojos y cayo nuevamente en la silla.

- ¡Inuyasha!

- Estoy bien, estoy bien… - Dijo el joven abriendo los parpados con dificultad.

- ¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo!

- ¡Que no me ocurre nada! – Gritó él torpemente.

- ¿Cómo que no? … ¿Estas enfermo?

- No.

- Yo creo que si.- Dijo con la mirada brillante quizás de temor… Inuyasha se quedo perdido en esta por breves segundos…

…O quizás de lastima.

- Ya déjame tranquilo…

- ¡Claro que no! Casi te desmayas de la nada y te quedas así. ¿Cómo si nada? - ¿Por qué era tan terco¿Por qué lograba él hacerle perder tan fácilmente el quicio?

Inuyasha volteó abruptamente y la tomó por la muñeca. Su acto fue brusco, más su mirada se ablandó al mirarla, la observó con ternura. - ¿Te preocupaste?

- ¿Huh? – Kagome enrojeció completamente.- Cl-Claro que no…

Decepcionado él soltó su mano y levantándose ante la mirada reprobatoria de la joven, camino con algo de dificultad y salió de ahí dejándola sola nuevamente.

Kagome se quedó estática hasta que comenzaron a arderle los ojos… Parecía que siempre encontraba alguna manera de alejarse de ella… No si antes hacerla pasar un mal rato antes.

Se sentó, acabada, en la silla que él usó.

C-E

Caminó sintiendo aun el punzante dolor de momentos antes, aunque más leve. Ella tenía razón. Él no estaba bien.

Se dirigió al salón principal aún con las ropas del hanyou en su cuerpo y vio a su amigo sentado en uno de los sillones negros.

- ¡Vaya, hasta que apareces! – Exclamó al verlo - ¿Eh¿Sigues vestido así?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- Supiste¿no?

El otro nuevamente hizo un gesto para evitar hablar y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No? – Inquirió Miroku incrédulo pero antes de que Inuyasha se impacientara habló. - Amigo, jaja… No se donde estabas, pero Kasumi nos comunicó que hay un evento al que estamos invitados. La Passalia esta llena de hermosas mujeres…

Inuyasha lo miraba sin mucha atención - ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Eh? Dije… Mu-Je-Res… ¿No era eso lo que querías?

El "hanyou" levanto una ceja. Miroku lo miro de reojo.

- Tu me dijiste que querías conocer a alguien¿Qué mejor si no un evento en La Passalia?

- Odio ese tipo de eventos… Mas si son en ese lugar… Y sobretodo si son auspiciadas por Fantuyo… - Su voz sonaba monótona.

- ¿Eh¿Y tu como sabes eso?

- Era de suponerse… Fantuyo no quiere quedar mal con nadie… Es obvio que ellos fueron los que nos invitaron… - Inuyasha hizo una mueca de fastidio. –…De todos modos no lo se… No aguantaría tener que soportar a ese imbecil.

- Dudo mucho que este… Creo que ya no trabaja para la revista…

- Espero.

- ¿Irás entonces?

Inuyasha pareció meditarlo algunos segundos.

- Supongo que no tengo opción… - Mintió luego, ya que sin saber porque esta vez si quería ir a aquel lugar. – Kasumi me fastidiara todo un año si no lo hago.

- ¿Y desde cuando te ha importado lo que diga Kasumi? – Miroku lo miró más que extrañado. - ¿Te sientes bien? – Inquirió al darse cuenta que el aspecto de su mejor amigo no era muy envidiable en esos momentos.

Inuyasha inmediatamente pensó en ella. En Kagome. – Si. – Mintió otra vez.

C-E

Habían pasado dos días más de intenso trabajo en los estudios, principalmente en donde se filmaba la serie favorita de Japón.

Para el alivio de muchos, aquel día en esos momentos llegaba a su fin, y varias personas se dirigían a los estacionamientos para recoger su auto e irse a sus casas.

- Adiós Kagome¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?

- No Sango… No te preocupes, de seguro no demorara mucho más en llegar. – Dijo una Kagome algo tentada por la oferta después de todo… Jamás le había tocado tener que esperar al chofer que su madre había contratado para que la trasportase de un lugar a otro… Sobretodo a su trabajo.

- Esta bien… - Acepto no muy convencida. – Te veré mañana entonces… Supongo que vas a ir al evento ¿no?

Kagome solo asintió desganada.

- Esta bien… - Repitió Sango. – Adiós. – Se despidió y Kagome fingió una sonrisa, luego la vio alejarse.

Soltó un enorme suspiró y se apoyo en la pared que había tras ella.

No quería pensar en que aquellas emociones de inseguridad y rabia que mantenía todo el tiempo por causa de él, pudiesen arruinar su carrera… No estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

Aquel día había sido tan asquerosamente angustiante e impredecible como los anteriores, eso sumado a que ni siquiera tuvo un fin de semana decente… Le toco trabajar ambos días.

Estaba en sus reflexiones cuando de pronto vio pasar una larga cabellera negra al lado suyo… El corazón le dio un vuelco… Era él… Y había pasado sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, camino unos cuantos pasos más lejos de ella y su corazón volvió a brincar cuando de pronto lo vio detenerse… Tras unos segundos este voltio y ahí supo que ya no tendría escapatoria… Volverían a hablar… Volverían a mirarse… Volverían a actuar… Y ella volvería a sufrir.

- Te llevo. – Dijo él.

- No. Gracias. – Respondió fríamente ella mirándolo de manera desafiante.

Los segundos pasaron, y él la miró sin emoción.

- No te lo pregunte… - Dijo Inuyasha. – Te llevo.

Kagome apretó los dientes con furia. - ¡Que no!

- ¿Miedo? – Él tenía la certeza de que eso daría resultado.

- ¡No!

- ¿No? – Inquirió con un notable dejo de ironía. Ante esto la joven no soporto y sin saber exactamente que decía le respondió.

- Te crees mucho¿no¡Vamos! Llévame entonces… Si eso te hace tan feliz… - Dijo con rencor.

C-E

- ¿Dónde me llevas! – Preguntó Kagome histérica… Ese no era el camino a su casa… El la estaba llevando a otro lugar.

- Ya deja de gritar. – Contestó él, indiferente… Tampoco sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo…

El auto paro a las afueras de un enorme y lujoso edificio y fue entonces que Kagome se dio cuenta.

- ¿Para qué me traes a tu casa?

Él no contestó, y saludando al portero, entro al recinto tranquilamente estacionándose en el subterráneo del lugar.

- ¡CONTESTA¡Llévame a mi casa ahora!

- Solo… - Inuyasha apago el motor y abrió la puerta del auto. – Solo un momento…

- No iré contigo a ningún lado…

- Ya estas aquí conmigo…

- Pero no subiré a tu departamento.

Inuyasha volvió a cerrar la puerta de un portazo pero no hizo nada más… Se quedo quieto… Quizás esperando que el incomodo silencio le dijera que hacer. Kagome trago nerviosa… Quizás debería aceptar, después de todo sabía que él no se encontraba bien y no sería bueno hacerle pasar un mal rato… Un momento. ¿Y eso a ella que le importaba? Además ¿No era a ella a la que siempre le hacía pasar por cosas desagradables¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que le ocurriera a ese sujeto?

- Solo un momento…

- ¿Qué pasa si nos ven? – Aquello se le salió… Jamás pensó en decirle realmente.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos. – ¿D-De qué hablas?

Kagome enrojeció. – Solo… Digo… Tú sabes… Alguien podría vernos y pensar mal y… Bueno, después nosotros…

- ¿Podríamos salir en Fantuyo? – Terminó Inuyasha con las cejas arqueadas. Ella guardo silencio y nada más asintió.- ¿No es eso lo que te gusta?

Kagome se volteó a él, alarmada. - ¡Claro que no!

- Conmigo no… - Sonrió falsamente. – Pero con Koga si¿verdad?

- ¡No! – Gritó Kagome fuera de sus casillas. – Tienes una imagen muy errónea de mi Inuyasha.

- No me digas – Comentó sarcásticamente.

- Ya basta y llévame a mi casa…

- No te llevaré a ningún lado sino hasta que subas conmigo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? No eres nada mío… Ni siquiera mi amigo, apenas te conozco y mas encima me caes…

- No te preocupes… El sentimiento es mutuo. – Él tono se hizo mas grave en la voz de Inuyasha. – Solo un momento.

Kagome lo miró inquieta y colérica bajo del auto dando un portazo… Antes de salir él cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro y bajo también… Se dirigió al ascensor y ella resignada y enojada le siguió.

C-E

- ¿Y bien¿Me puedes decir que quieres ahora? – Kagome miraba el departamento maravillada por el orden y el lujo dentro de este. Estaba nerviosa, no porque no confiara en él, ya que extrañamente si lo hacía, sino por estar ahí, en su departamento y a su lado.

- Hablar. Siéntate.

- ¡Oh bien¿Me haz traído aquí para hacer vida social¡Me parece fantástico! – Exclamó Kagome con burla. Inuyasha hizo caso omiso al comentario y se dirigió a la cocina. Kagome frunció el ceño. ¿Qué diablos se tramaba ese individuo?

Al regresar Inuyasha traía un vaso de jugo de naranja en una bandeja… Al principio le pareció incluso tierno… Luego esa idea cambio drásticamente cuando él le dejo el jugo frente a ella encima de una mesita y se dirigió a un pequeño bar a sacar un whisky para él.

- Tampoco es que sea una niña. – Dijo Kagome una vez que el se acercó y se sentó frente a ella.

- De nada. – Pronunció el sonriendo y chocando sus vasos como un brindis.

- ¿Vas a decirme que quieres? Que yo sepa no tenemos mucho de que hablar nosotros dos…

- ¿Ah, no?

- No.

Inuyasha se recargó en el sofá mirándola fijamente. Ella trago saliva nerviosa.

- Que te parece si… Hablamos de trabajo… Creo que ahí tenemos varias cosas en común…

Kagome sonrió con desdén. – Acabamos de salir de el… ¿No te parece aburrido el tema?

- Tienes razón… Tener que soportar esas estupidas escenas todos los días para más encima hablar de eso ahora… Si… Creo que mejor no… - Dijo Inuyasha con doble intención.

Ella fingió sonreír. – Yo también estoy cansada de ellas… Pero en fin… Así es el trabajo ¿no? – Afirmó, dolida.

o:p /o:p

El joven sintió que se le despedazaba el alma y quiso gritar, mas sin embargo su voz sonó seria, apagada.- Para ti solo es trabajo¿no?

Kagome lo miró confundida. – Claro, mi meta siempre ha sido ser una gran actriz… No por nada me metí a la academia "Jourtrè"… No por nada estoy aquí.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada vacía. – Me alegró por ti – Dijo sarcásticamente- …pero… Lastima que solo seas personaje, porque de humana no tienes nada…- Sonrió con desdén.

- ¿D-De qué hablas? – Inquirió Kagome sintiendo el peso de sus palabras en toda su alma.

- ¡Vamos Higurashi! No te hagas la que no entiende ¿Acaso quieres a alguien? – Preguntó observando fijamente a la aludida - ¿Acaso tienes novio?

Kagome se quedó muda unos instantes sin saber que responder. – Por su puesto que si quiero a alguien.. – Dijo entre dientes luego de un rato, mirándolo desafiante.

- ¿Ah, si? – Inuyasha se sintió herido.

- ¡Claro!

- ¿A quién puedes tú querer?

- Pues a mi familia… Mi profesión…

- ¿Tu profesión¿Y eso es alguien? – Preguntó al borde de la desesperación. Debía saber algo más… Debía comprender si eso era así o no. ¿Es que acaso no había más Kagome que la que conocía¿No había más que actriz¿No había una persona¿Un sentimiento¿Un ideal en ella más alla de lo laboral¿No existía?

- No pero… - Se quedó callada al ver que él se había levantado apresuradamente de su lugar para sentarse a su lado. La miró profundamente. - ¿Q-q…

- ¡Maldita sea Kagome!

- ¿Qué? – Inquirió la joven confundida. No entendía a ese hombre… No entendía su reacción ni tampoco la relación que los dos mantenían. Parecía que solo odio podía existir entre ambos.- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas¿Qué demonios puede importarte?

- Cállate…

- ¡No! – Grito Kagome, furiosa.

Inuyasha la tomo por los hombros.- Si. – Dijo acercándose a su rostro. – Cállate y bésame. o:p /o:p

- ¿Te haz vuelto loco! – Kagome trató de liberarse de sus manos pero le fue imposible. El se acercó. – No lo hagas.- No supo si fue real o realmente creyó que él la miraba suplicante… Entrecerró los ojos…

- Solo hazlo.

No aguantó más… Levemente asintió cerrando los ojos como victima de una hipnosis, y unió sus labios desesperadamente profundizando el beso cada vez más. Él la abrazó por la cintura y le correspondió de la misma manera sintiendo su corazón sanar de a poco el dolor que momentos antes ya había comenzado a agobiarle en los estudios… Sintiendo su perfume embriagar sus sentidos… Sintiendo el deseo de tenerla para siempre al lado suyo…

Las caricias aumentaron y no fue sino hasta que cayeron de pronto del sofá cuando se separaron y se percataron de lo que ambos hacían.

Kagome se soltó de él rápidamente y se levanto del suelo completamente sonrojada.

- C-Creo que… Que es mejor que me vaya… Porque… - Suspiró y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos y sin saber que más decir se dio la media vuelta rumbo a la entrada. Pero el fue más rápido y se lo impidió.

- Por favor… - Suplicó ella.

- ¿Te llevo? – Inquirió Inuyasha apenas dándose cuenta de que al también le costaba mirarla a los ojos. Sonrió nerviosamente. – Digo… Si quier…

Kagome le miró apenas. – No… De verdad, no es necesario… Se… Se como llegar.- Sonrió tímidamente e Inuyasha creyó morir al verla.

- Esta bien… - Dijo… Mas no la soltó del agarre que mantenía en el brazo derecho de la muchacha.

- Este… Si… - Dijo ella con las mejillas ardiendo a más no poder.- Adiós… - Sacó lentamente su brazo del agarre de Inuyasha y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y salió rápidamente.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando la entrada… Luego de eso se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Entró y se tiró a la cama con los brazos abiertos… Observó el techo blanquecino de su habitación y luego de unos segundos cerró los ojos.

Sonrió de verdad.  
Como hacía mucho no pasaba.  
Una sonrisa ilusa, amplia, sincera.

Fin VI

xfa review:)


	7. Día Libre

Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por los reviews ... Los adoro.

Besos:D

* * *

VII: Día Libre 

Las luces del alba quisieron despertarlo. El visillo que acompañaba a las finas cortinas entreabiertas de su habitación se iluminó al contacto con aquella mañana azul, con un sol que parecía nuevo al ascender de las colinas…

El día había comenzado y el reflejo dorado del amanecer hacía juego con dos pares de ojos miel que se abrían lentamente…

El destello de luz le impidió ver bien en un principio, pero una vez acostumbrada su vista al nuevo día miró la imagen sobria del techo con la que se quedó dormido. Un techo blanco, pulcro, abandonado.

Se dio vuelta e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de un detalle. No estaba tapado y se había quedado dormido con la misma ropa del día anterior… Ya que tirado sobre el lecho, tal cual estaba, se la había pasado el resto de la tarde de ayer y hasta altas horas de la madrugada pensando en lo mismo… Tratando de dejar su acostumbrada tozudez de lado para intentar entender, entre sonrisas y gruñidos de impaciencia que era lo que ocurría con él.

Sus ojos miel brillaron fuertemente sintiendo lastima y arrepentimiento de si mismo… ¿Cómo saberlo si en sus diecinueve años jamás había sentido algo así?

Se negó a mirar su cama con aquella acostumbrada aflicción y se levanto, erguido con orgullo y ceño fruncido...

Al tener ya en las manos el jarrón de agua fría y un vaso, salió de la cocina. Luego de dejar ambas cosas sobre la mesita de centro, se recargó en el enorme sofá color ébano de aquel living decorado con atractiva elegancia… Pero inmediatamente su rostro adquirió un fuerte tono rojo al recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior en aquel mismo diván.

Se incorporó y agarrando el jarrón tomó un gran y desesperado trago, haciendo inútil la presencia del otro elemento. Al terminar se acostó sobre el regazo del sofá. Pero al hacer esto algo le incomodó.

Ahí, en un rincón, algo oculto a primera vista por la similitud del color se encontraba un pequeño bolso negro.

Un femenino bolso negro.

- Kagome… - Susurró.

El teléfono inalámbrico en la mesita lo despertó de su repentino ensueño, sobresaltándolo. Frunciendo inevitablemente el rostro agarró el aparato de un manotazo.

- ¿Hola? – Inquirió tratando de controlar su mal genio.

- Inuyasha… ¿Qué maneras son esas de contestar? – La voz del otro lado sonaba divertida y burlona.

- Kasumi, tendrás mucho tiempo libre… Pero yo no, habla luego ¿Quieres?

Kasumi resopló resignada. No había día en que él recordara que debía tratarla al menos con un poco más de respeto… Se suponía que era su jefa…

- Esta bien. Como hoy no filmaremos…

- ¿Cómo? – Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, confundido. - ¿Cómo que no filmaremos?

- Vaya, pensé que Kikyo había logrado comunicarse contigo ayer… Veo que no¿estas muy ocupado acaso que no contestas ni siquiera tu celular?

- ¿Huh?

- Kikyo estuvo largo rato tratando de ubicarte… Pero solo lograba hablar con la casilla de voz.

Inuyasha hizo una breve inspección a su alrededor buscando su pequeño celular plateado. Lo encontró al lado del bolso de Kagome, casi oculto en el respaldo del sofá.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Lo tenía apagado. – Dijo más bien para si mismo sintiéndose extrañado. ¿Desde cuando era tan despreocupado con el teléfono?

- ¡Oh, muy bien…! – Kasumi suspiró. – ¿Te sientes bien Inuyasha?

Él no contestó. Ella soltó un suspiro impaciente.- Ya que importa… - Hizo una pausa. – Bueno, como te decía… No habrá grabaciones el día de hoy…

- ¿Pero por qué? – Bufó el otro volviendo en sí. – Kasumi… Si retrasamos más todo nos demoraremos muchísimo en terminar con aquellos odiosos guiones de relleno.

- Lo sé… Pero tengo asuntos importantes por atender hoy… Además, todos estaban ya informados, solo faltabas tú…

Inuyasha rodó los ojos. – Pero…

- Vamos, un día libre de vez en cuando… ¿No te parece agradable acaso?

Él joven guardo silencio ante la pregunta de Kasumi e instintivamente tomo el bolso de Kagome entre sus manos y lo miró con inquietud.

- En fin, eso era todo Inuyasha, ah, y otra cosa…Debes ir si o si al evento de esta noche… Es a las diez en punto… No me falles. Adiós. – Dijo Kasumi con voz seria y sin esperar una respuesta colgó.

C-E

Era su día libre. El primero hacía ya varías semanas atrás. Había sido instantánea la felicidad que sintió en cuanto Kikyo le llamó para avisarle. No ver al causante de su confusión por al menos unas horas era agradable…

O quizás no tanto…

Sacó las llaves de su bolso e introduciéndolas en la puerta de su casa entró. Su pesar y sonrojo se hizo evidente al recordar que había olvidado sus cosas en casa de Inuyasha¡y es que se había dado cuenta recién esta mañana!

- ¡Ya llegué!

- Ya era hora hija... Tienes visitas. – Dijo su madre acercándosele con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Kagome frunció el ceño turbada. – "¿Visitas?"

Su madre le hizo un gesto de cabeza para que se dirigiera a la sala y algo nerviosa no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Recorrió los pasos que la separaban de esta y trago fuertemente al ver de espaldas a ella una larga cabellera negra sentada en uno de los sofás. El hombre volteó al parecer percatándose de que ya se encontraba allí.  
Sus ojos se toparon e inevitablemente imágenes de lo ocurrido el día anterior nublaron sus sentidos.

- Kagome…

- Inuyasha…

La madre se retiró en silencio sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué haces a…

- Fue Sango, la llamé y me dio tu dirección.

Callaron. Tenían tanto de que hablar mas sin embargo ninguno de los dos se atrevía a comenzar. Kagome se acerco y se sentó frente a él, miro sus manos que comenzaban a sudar poco a poco y sin poder aguantar mas el nudo en su garganta soltó un gran suspiro, uno que Inuyasha no pudo identificar¿Quizás lastima, aburrimiento?

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de que aquellos pensamientos negativos no lo dejaran actuar¿Pero a que había venido exactamente?

- Yo… Vine a entregarte esto. – Dijo despacio tratando de que su voz tuviese carencia de emoción alguna.

Kagome lo observo y vio que en sus manos traía el bolso negro. Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.- Gracias…

- No hay de que. – Inuyasha se levantó y Kagome lo miró sobresaltada ¿Ya se iba?

Pero él no alcanzó a dar siquiera dos pasos para encontrarse con Kagome al frente impidiéndole pasar. –Espera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó sumiso, el no había venido únicamente a eso, pero no se iba a quedar sentado como estupido esperando por horas a que una respuesta le hiciera entender la razón de su estancia en aquel lugar. Estaba harto de no saber lo que quería.

- ¿Ti…Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

- No, es nuestro día libre Kagome. – Inuyasha sonrió.

Un rojo vivo iluminaba las mejillas de la chica. – Lo se… Lo se – Repitió más para si misma mirando el suelo.- Pero ¿no tienes algo que hacer por ahí?… Me refiero¿no estas ocupado ahora, o…

- No lo estoy, aparte de ir a La Passalia no tengo nada más que hacer. – Dijo Inuyasha inmediatamente tratando de que su tono de voz ilusionado no delatara su alegría. ¿Acaso lo invitaría a algún lado?

Kagome dejo escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones y sonrió. - ¿No quieres acompañarme al parque un momento? Digo… Si acaso no quieres esta bien…

- Esta bien…- Sonrió Inuyasha no pudiendo impedir descubrir su blanca dentadura. – Claro que quiero.

Kagome quiso gritar de felicidad mas por su bien evito hacerlo. – Gracias.

C-E

Caminaron minutos eternos sin tener un dialogo decente. Únicamente lo que salía de ambas bocas eran palabras entrecortadas y a la medias. Monosílabos.

Intentó pensar en un tema de conversación pero casi era inútil, no había nada que se le ocurriera y sabía que cualquier cosa que dijeran que no tuviese que ver con lo ocurrido entre ellos ayer sería la vergonzosa manera de evitar explicaciones, el camino más fácil, más torpe y más cobarde.

El parque en el que estaban era amplio y hermoso. Grandes rosales y árboles de Sakura daban al entorno una hermosa vista a aquel día algo más acalorado que los anteriores, y es no faltaba mucho para que llegara el verano. A los lejos la gran fuente en medio del parque lanzaba grandes chorros de agua con la que niños y niñas se animaban a jugar.

- Kagome yo…

- Ayer oí algo que me encantó... – Dijo Kagome sin percatarse que lo había interrumpido. Inuyasha prefirió callar y escucharla embobado al observar como sus labios se abrían para pronunciar cada palabra ¿No sería demasiado? – Algo genial…

Inuyasha palideció. ¿Acaso Koga se le habría declarado ya?

- Algo que pocas veces tomo en cuenta… - Kagome lo miró profundamente a los ojos y el no tardo en hacer como que buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. – Me dijeron que amaban la serie Inuyasha, es un fanatismo increíble.

El frunció el ceño. - ¿Y eso qué? No es primera vez que lo dicen.

Kagome no dejo la sonrisa. – Cierto, no lo es. – Miro hacía el cielo disfrutando los rayos del sol, el reloj del parque marcaba las dos de la tarde.- Pero… Algunas veces es bueno sentarse a pensar en ello… En lo que piensan los demás… En como te ven, en que tan importante eres para la gente…

Inuyasha guardo silencio. Hace unas semanas no podía entender como la gente podía entusiasmarse tanto con algo que no era verídico, como era que había quienes dependían de una serie para subirse el estado de animo en el día. Desde el primer éxito realmente impactante de la serie que pensaba así, porque como nadie, él lo había odiado. Se sintió avergonzado de si mismo y bajo la vista sin atreverse a mirarla.

- …Aunque ello te tome por sorpresa, casi no lo creas… Es por eso… Que… - Lo miró pero él no quiso hacerlo. – Hay que hacer lo mejor posible para no decepcionar a nadie… ¿No lo crees?

Inuyasha sintió un nudo en la garganta… ¿Otra ves estaba hablando de trabajo?

- …A pesar de que eso a veces signifique tener que pasar por alto el que no te sientas bien en algunas ocasiones… - Él subió la mirada tocado por lo que ella acababa de decir. - … Hay que hacerlo por ellos, y bueno, por nosotros también…

Hizo una pausa. El que él no le respondiera le confundía ¿Lo estaría aburriendo? Que mas daba, ya estaba en eso y necesitaba soltar lo que pensaba, necesitaba desahogar lo que quería.

- Cuando tenía doce años mi tío me dijo que el actuar era como sacarse la lluvia de males que te empapaba todos los días… - Hizo una pausa - …Sin embargo, cuando esos males llegan a perturbar el momento de actuar de tal manera de confundir la realidad es porque de verdad necesitas ayuda. – Kagome rió, a pesar de que sentía esas palabras pegadas a la piel como una maldición.- Porque de verdad necesitas de alguien más y no solo de ti mismo y de lo que haces…

Inuyasha quedó sin aire. Kagome espero a que hablara, pero él no dijo absolutamente nada.

Carraspeó, sintiéndose tonta por hablar de eso con él. - ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un helado? Conozco una fuente de soda cerca en la que venden unos riquísimos… ¿Qué te parece? – Sonrió Kagome tratando de olvidar lo que había dicho.

- E-Esta bien… - Dijo apenas el joven.

C-E

El lugar estaba algo lleno, pero sin duda la espera había valido la pena.

Se sentaron a las afueras de la fuente de soda debajo de un acogedor toldo decorado con mesitas de vidrio y flores. Desde que había tocado el tema de momento antes que no dejaba de arrepentirse por haberlo hecho. Seguro el pensaría que se tomaba las cosas con demasiada profundidad. Seguro que no la había entendido porque después de todo quizás ella era la única que se sentía así.

- Siento aburrirte con mis cosas hace un momento… - Dijo Kagome soltando un suspiro, quería arreglarlo ¿Pero no era mejor cerrar la boca y ya?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y dejo la cucharita enterrada en la crema mirándola por unos momentos. – No tienes porque sentir nada Kagome… - Dijo fijando la vista en su helado nuevamente. – No me has aburrido…

Kagome arqueo las cejas. - ¿De verdad? No te veías muy animado ni interesado cuando te hablaba. – Menciono dolida.

- Es que en realidad… Estaba pensando en lo que decías y… - Un dolor en el pecho le impidió hablar con normalidad.

Kagome se sobresaltó. - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si, no es nada… Ya pasó. – Sonrió Inuyasha al verla tan preocupada. - …Y yo creo que tu tío tenía razón.

Kagome se relajó y lo miró con gracia. - ¿Tu crees?

Inuyasha habló cabizbajo. – Si… Pero a veces cuesta aceptar o entender que necesitas de alguien más…

Ella se inclino acercándose a su rostro y levantándolo del mentón rozó sus labios con los de él. Inuyasha creyó morir ante ese finísimo tacto y por la impresión de tan imprevista acción.

- Oh Kagome… - Susurró desesperado y de manera apasionada la tomo por los hombros y la acercó hasta él para besarla. Kagome se dejo llevar por su movimiento acelerado y necesitado y con ambas manos lo tomo del rostro para acercarlo más a ella.

Se separaron, la falta de aire era lamentablemente evidente.

- Yo… Creo que te necesito Inuyasha…

El joven quedó perdido en la belleza de aquella confesión… Jamás alguien le había dicho eso de la manera en que ella lo dijo… Con tanta sinceridad, con tanto ¿Amor? Aún así y además de que por un momento creyó sentir que su cuerpo volvía a la vida se paralizó ante aquella realidad sin saber como responder.

Porque… ¿Que tenía él para decir?

Hace un par de horas atrás había despertado exhausto al pasar gran parte de la noche pensando en lo que sentía, en lo que ocurría con él, y a pesar de que la respuesta estaba a solo unos pasos, parecía tan lejana, tan imposible.

Porque quizás él era uno de esos que confunde la realidad.

¿Era ella entonces producto de una ilusión o realmente la necesitaba?  
¿Era para ella, él, producto de una fantasía o realmente lo necesitaba como decía?

Inuyasha la miró profundamente a los ojos mientras Kagome esperaba impaciente que dijera algo, lo que fuera, cada gesto y cada mirada en él la confundía siempre, y es que a veces sentía que el sentimiento era el mismo, pero otras, creía que ella era solo un juguete manipulado para que hiciera lo que quisiera con tal de que no ganara mas protagonismo que él.

Se mordió los labios, nerviosa, inquieta por una respuesta o una señal detrás de esos penetrantes ojos miel.- No… No importa Inuyasha. – Comentó viendo que el joven no tenía intención alguna de responderle. – Se que es extraño, pero… No te preocupes, creo que…

- Shh – Inuyasha la tomó del mentón y volvió a besarla. Esta vez suavemente.

No entendía bien como esto pasaba tan de pronto. Ayer, antes de lo ocurrido en su departamento se profesaban odio hasta por los poros y sin embargo ahora estaban ahí en una situación completamente adversa.

- No se porque me haces sentir lo que siento… - Dijo muy despacio en el oído de la muchacha quien se estremeció ante el inevitable cosquilleo en su estómago y creyó temblar antes sus palabras.-… Ni porque me haces tener deseos de besarte y no querer soltarte.- Bajo hasta su cuello. Algunas personas los miraban alarmados ante tal falta de respeto hacia los demás, otras en cambio los observaban ilusionados y sonrientes, dos actores profesándose amor con toda libertad en publico no era cosa de ver todos los días, menos si ambos ya formaban un hermoso idilio dentro de una serie de televisión.- … Quizás yo. – El fuerte dolor volvió a hacerlo prisionero de si mismo… Con un agudo quejido se soltó de ella y puso ambas manos en su pecho.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Gritó Kagome parándose de su asiento y arrodillándose junto a él.

- Estoy bien… - Dijo él levantándose y caminando fuera del gran toldo. Kagome lo siguió preocupada hacia la calle sin importarle que la gente estuviese atenta a todo lo que ocurría.

- Tu no estas bien.

- Si lo estoy, no es nada...- Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados y ambas manos sobre su corazón.

- ¿No es nada¡Claro que si lo es! – Espetó la chica mirándolo con desaprobación. Suspiró tratando de calmarse un poco. – Inuyasha… No estas bien… Y lo sabes.

El joven la miró con ternura. – Ya se me pasó – Sonrió - ¿Me acompañas al auto?… Lo deje estacionado cerca de tu casa…

Kagome asintió angustiada y ambos comenzaron a caminar. El helado quedó olvidado en la mesa y los curiosos los observaron alejarse hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Avanzaron las cuadras restantes y ninguna palabra salio de los labios del otro tal cual como había sucedido en el mismo camino de ida.

La residencia de Kagome estaba casi al lado del hermoso parque por el que habían pasado minutos atrás, ubicada en un sencillo barrio de hermosas casas con amplios y verdes jardines. Podía verse el acomodado carro plateado de Inuyasha en una de las veredas.

- Creo que … Deberías ir a verte y…

- No es nada grabe Kagome – Dijo Inuyasha tercamente – Son solo unas puntadas insignificantes y… - Kagome le rogó con la mirada. Inuyasha tragó saliva y esbozo una sonrisita. – Lo haré.

La joven se sonrojó ferozmente¿Tanto se notaba su preocupación? Intento cambiar de tema - ¿Iras a La Passalia esta noche verdad?

- Claro – Inuyasha soltó una carcajada irónica. – Si no llego Kasumi me mata ¿no?

Ella arqueó una ceja divertida. - ¿Y desde cuándo eso te ha importado?

Inuyasha rió. – Es verdad… Me tiene sin cuidado… Pero iré de todos modos. – La joven rió con él.

Luego de eso el silencio reino y ambos sintieron como esto incomodaba poco a poco. Inuyasha busco en su bolsillo las llaves del auto y luego de sacarlas desactivo la alarma. La miró.

- Bu-Bueno… Ya me voy… - Dijo lentamente, no quería irse.

- Si…

Inuyasha se acerco hasta ella y la beso suavemente.- Adiós.

Kagome volvió a sonrojarse de manera increíble. – Adiós.

Subió al coche y encendió el motor tentado con la idea de quedarse más rato junto a ella, pero aparte de no querer preocuparla mas por si esos dolores volvían a presentarse tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar al menos hasta volver a verla, lo que solo sería hasta algunas horas mas.

C-E

- ¡Koga! – Gritó la mujer acercándose rápidamente al muchacho, había estado buscándolo durante media hora temiendo el que se hubiese ido del lugar en que quedaron de verse. – Al fin te encuentro… - Agregó jadeando al llegar a su lado.

- Kasumi, he estado esperándote…

- Si, si, lo se, lo siento… - Lo miró. – Pero ya vez, he tenido que estar arreglando ciertos asuntos desde muy temprano en la mañana… Ya estoy cansada. – Susurró esto al final cerrando los ojos, agotada.

Koga la miró comprensivamente. – Te invito un café.

- Oh gracias Koga. – Dijo Kasumi mirándola agradecida y sofocada.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer – Le guiñó un ojo.

C-E

- Aún no entiendo porque debes encargarte tú de todo esto. – Frunció el ceño mirando a la mujer con interrogación.

Kasumi sostuvo el aire por un momento y trató de parecer normal. – No es nada tan complicado… - Trató de restarle importancia al asunto quitando algunos papeles de la mesa y guardándolos en una carpeta dentro de su bolso.

- Eres demasiado joven para todo esto… Tienes incluso muchísimas más responsabilidades que todos nosotros… - Insistió Koga mirando con repulsión otro montón de papeles nuevos que esta sacaba de dicha carpeta.

Kasumi se sonrojo por la adulación. – No es nada tan terrible Koga… - Sonrió.

- ¿Solo a mí me has avisado sobre esto?… ¿Qué pasa con los demás?

- Kikyo también esta enterada… A los demás les contaré luego de esta noche en La Passalia…

- No entiendo.

- Es solo para que no haya tensión Koga, puede que a algunos no les guste la idea y necesito que estén relajados en el evento… Se supone que es como una especie de reconciliación de Fantuyo con nosotros…

- ¡Vamos! – Koga sonrió ampliamente - ¿Cómo no les va a gustar? Incluso sería un gran motivo para pasarla bien… Esta es una excelente oportunidad¿no?

La brillante mirada de Kasumi iluminó su rostro y a Koga le pareció encantador. – Si que lo es… Mi abuela estaba demasiado orgullosa… Vieras lo feliz que se puso.

- Me imagino. – Koga frunció el ceño. - ¿A quien puede que no le guste¿Te refieres con eso al odioso de Inuyasha? – Inquirió Koga con desdén.

Kasumi rodó los ojos. – Quien más. – Luego sonrió resignada. – Anda demasiado extraño este ultimo tiempo… No sería raro que se negara… Ya espero cualquier cosa.

Koga arqueo una ceja. – Ese siempre ha sido igual.

- No – Insistió ella. – Hay algo más… Esta peor que antes…

Suspiró con fastidio. Odiaba hablar de ese sujeto. – Como sea… Aun así, si el hace problema ¿Que tanto poder puede tener?… Después de todo, nuestra firma no es más que un trámite que el canal quiere hacer para librarse de problemas a futuro… Pero dudo que la ausencia de la suya impida que la serie sea vendida al extranjero… ¿Verdad?... Es algo demasiado importante como para que el pueda echarlo a perder.

Kasumi asintió desganada. – Es verdad… - Afirmó. – Pero sería bueno que todos estuviesen de acuerdo…

- ¿Tanto te importa su opinión?

Kasumi lo miró incrédula. - ¡Claro que si¿Cómo no va a importarme si es el protagonista?… - Arrugó el ceño. – Se nota que lo detestas¿cierto?

Koga desvío la mirada. – Me tiene sin cuidado.

Ella arqueo las cejas e incorporándose un poco guardo los últimos papeles.- Debo irme.

- ¿Ya?

- Todavía tengo asuntos por atender. – El joven la miró atento. – Entre esos buscar un vestido decente para esta noche. – Bromeó.

- No creo que necesites mucho… Estas linda así. – Dijo Koga más para si mismo pero ella pudo oírlo y se hizo presente en sus mejillas el inminente sonrojo.

- Koga…

Él se rió.- Perdóneme, se me ha escapado un pensamiento.

Kasumi se sonrojo aún más. – Ya me voy, gracias por firmar… A-Adiós…

- ¿A dónde vas? Si quieres te llevo…

- No, no… Gracias, adiós. – La mujer camino rápidamente sintiendo su cara arder. Koga la miro extrañamente feliz desde su puesto en aquel café.

C-E

Rebuscó en su cartera hasta que lo encontró. Su celular marcaba ya cinco llamadas perdidas del mismo teléfono.

- Miroku, Miroku, Miroku… - Murmuró con gracia.- Marco su celular y lo llamó.

No pasaron ni siquiera dos segundos para que él respondiera. – Sango, al fin… Te llame no se cuantas veces al celular…

- Fueron cinco exactamente caballero.

La risa se dejo escuchar al otro lado de la línea. – Lo se amor, perdóname por ser tan insistente, pero sucede que quería acompañarte a…

- Ya te dije que no es necesario, además, quiero verme linda para ti esta noche pero prefiero que sea una sorpresa…

- Pero es mi día libre y yo quería verte. – Dijo Miroku haciendo pucheros como niño chico. Sango se rió.

- Ya nos veremos más tarde…

- Pero…

- Miroku… - Él suspiro resignado.

- Esta bien.

C-E

Peinó sus cabellos azabaches en el espejo de su habitación disfrutando de las partes suaves que el cepillo iba dejando al pasar. El vestido negro strapless que traía puesto para esa noche era hermoso. Incrustaciones de piedras adornaban el escote en su pierna derecha y la fina tela pronunciaba perfectamente su cintura estrecha y el resto de su encantadora figura adolescente.

Solo faltaba que terminara con lo que hacía para irse en el coche que ya esperaba a las afueras de su casa.

Hoy era la noche de La Passalia, y sin que pudiera quitarse la idea de la cabeza, presentía que algo no muy bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- Inuyasha…

Fin VII

reeeeeeeeviewwww? o.


	8. La Passalia

Bueno, se terminó el 2006.  
Empezó el 2007 y espero que este año sea excelente para Uds. y que puedan cumplir lo que se propongan.  
Lo que es yo, este año entro a la Universidad, si señorrr ..

Le debía su buena actualización a Fan Tuyo, ah? De verdad quisiera haber actualizado este capitulo muchísimo antes pero la preparación de la psu (Prueba Selección Universitaria) me tenía horriblemente angustiada… x.X

Gracias por los reviews!!! x)

Espero que este cap. les agrade.

* * *

VIII: La Passalia 

_En 1983, el italiano Mariano Passalia, nacido en Noviembre de 1914, fundó el que sería el centro de eventos más grande de todo Japón en aquel entonces. Durante los años posteriores convirtió al recinto en la más prestigiosa casa de piedra que recibió el nombre de La Passalia. Dicho centro surgió con el fin de organizar reuniones o celebraciones de cualquier índole con personalidades importantes de la moda, televisión o empresas._

_La Passalia adquirió una fama mayor debido a las presentaciones de pasarelas de grandes industrias de la moda parisiense, neoyorquina y nacional, dando muchísimo de que hablar entre importantes personalidades del ámbito artístico._

_Su refinada arquitectura inspirada en… _

- Maldición, deja de leer eso y acompáñame… - Miroku se sobresalto. Una fuerte mano lo halaba de la tela de su fino saco alejándolo de la elegante escritura tallada en mármol que había descubierto cerca de los enormes ventanales de cristal del recinto para distraerse un rato. La música de fondo flotaba en el ambiente por encima de las cabezas de los invitados. A las afueras del lugar, por la entrada principal, personajes de la farándula nacional, empresarios y variada gente de alto estrato social hacían su aparición atrayendo escandalosamente la atención de los medios, que tomaban fotografías y entrevistaban con un par de preguntas a los invitados recién llegados. Algunos respondían de mala manera haciendo caso omiso a los insistentes llamados de los periodistas, mientras otros aprovechaban la ocasión para posar delante de las cámaras y aparentar una buena disposición.

Miroku podía sentir como sus pies casi no tacaban el suelo alfombrado color marrón que cubría parte del interior de la entrada a La Passalia.

- Ha llegado Kagome… - Murmuró Miroku.

- ¿Huh? – Inuyasha miró hacia atrás. A lo lejos se oía que el ajetreo de la prensa era cada vez mayor, seguramente por la llegada de alguna estrella famosa al lugar. Se detuvo abruptamente y luego de dejar de arrastrar a un contrariado Miroku, lo soltó.

El chico de coleta negra lo miro fastidiado, lo había retirado de su aburrida lectura para ser testigo de la cara de bobo que se había formado en el rostro de su amigo por mencionar el nombre de la "niña del futuro". Rodó los ojos. - _"Y después me niega que le gusta…" _

Inuyasha avanzo unos pasos para ver mas de cerca. Miroku resopló inquieto. – ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

El otro lo miró turbado.

- Me arrastraste de esa forma por un motivo en especial¿no¿Vas a decirme que pasa?

Inuyasha dirigió su mirada a la entrada viendo como una figura femenina bajaba de un elegante carro negro. – Lo haré luego… - Dijo dejándolo solo.

La belleza de la joven hacia brillar la entrada que ya de por si era bastante llamativa. Esta, estaba iluminada por una luz intensa proveniente de los faroles estilo colonial que se ubicaban en hileras a ambos costados del amplio camino de piedra que partía desde la reja de ingreso hasta las puertas de roble que, en ese entonces, estaban abiertas de par en par y conducían a la recepción del lugar. A un costado del camino, se apreciaba una enorme fuente de la que brotaban grandes chorros de agua iluminados con tonos dorados y azulinos. Las paredes de piedra de La Passalia estaban en su mayoría cubiertas por jazmines y geranios que dejaban en el ambiente un agradable olor a flores.

Kagome avanzaba indolente pisando con cuidado para no tropezar con el irregular suelo de piedra. Era conciente de que su participación en el evento era fundamental y que los medios de comunicación vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos con más entereza que antes. Esto se debía al gran éxito alcanzado por la serie en las últimas semanas.**  
**  
- _"Ya me imagino como debió haber sido con Inuyasha"_ – Alzó las cejas y esbozo una sonrisa resignada al ver el rápido movimiento de los fotógrafos, camarógrafos y reporteros por lograr entrevistarla.

Luego de un rato, logro entrar sin mayores complicaciones gracias a los guardaespaldas que resguardaban la seguridad y evitaban el acceso no autorizado de periodistas.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio mirándola unos metros más alla. Parecía hipnotizado.

Ella solo sonrió avergonzada.

C-E

- Me imaginé lo hermosa que te verías esta noche… – Susurro sensualmente Miroku al oído de Sango momentos más tarde cuando ya los cuatro estaban sentados en una mesa exclusivamente reservada para ellos. - pero aún así me has dejado impresionado… - Inuyasha y Kagome los miraban de vez en cuando algo apenados por la cercanía de sus dos amigos.

- Ya basta Miroku, alguien podría vernos. – Rió Sango mirando para todos lados.

Miroku frunció el ceño. - Todo el mundo nos ve ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Cómo que "Y eso qué"¿No te agradaría salir en la portada de Fantuyo al día siguiente, no?

- Me daría lo mismo. – Miroku la miró seriamente.

Sango lo escudriñó incrédula. – Si claro, perderías tu fama de soltero codiciado.

- ¿Y eso qué? – Reiteró. - Con que sea "codiciado" por ti me basta y me sobra. – Seguía mirándola con serio semblante.

Sango sintió las mejillas arreboladas y entreabrió los labios desconcertada por tal confesión. - ¿Hablas en serio?

Él desvió la mirada. – No pensé que todavía creyeras eso de mí. - Suspiro y la miro a los ojos, entre ofendido y a la misma vez ensimismado por la fascinante belleza de su querida Sango. –…No después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

Ella lo miró con ojos brillantes de emoción y exclamó. – ¡Oh Miroku! – Se tiró a sus brazos y lo beso con frenesí.

Inuyasha carraspeo ligeramente incomodo y Kagome se sonrojo ferozmente. Esos dos se habían olvidado por completo de que ellos también estaban sentados a la mesa.

- ¿No vas a comer? – Inquirió Inuyasha a Kagome viendo como el plato de esta seguía prácticamente intacto sobre la fina mesa de roble en el gran salón del banquete.

- No tengo apetito. – Dijo Kagome con voz sutil.

- Ya veo. – Comentó él secamente.

Kagome quedo pasmada ante aquella respuesta tan fría. ¿Qué sucedía¿Por qué le hablaba así? Desde que se vieron que se comportaba de una manera extraña, ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta y miraba en todas las direcciones posibles como si buscara a alguien o, como Kagome más bien creía, como si necesitara la forma de no chocar con ella. Pero ¿por qué¿Acaso se arrepentía de la tarde que habían pasado juntos?

- _"Nunca debiste decirle lo que le dijiste, eres una tonta_" – Se reprochó.

El tiempo se hizo pesado y eterno para una confusa Kagome que peleaba consigo misma hundiéndose en una mezcla perturbadora entre el orgullo herido, la vergüenza y sus sentimientos hacia él.

Sango y Miroku eran los que lograban un buen tema de conversación pero la plática no duraba demasiado, de vez en cuando se abrazaban y se tomaban de las manos.

- Con permiso. – Dijo Inuyasha al levantarse súbitamente de su puesto, y sin decir más se alejo de la mesa.

Las jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada, los ojos de Sango interrogaron a Kagome más esta se encogió de hombros tristemente y desvió la mirada al suelo. Miroku observó a su amigo caminar con dirección a la salida de aquel amplio salón.

A lo lejos Kasumi también lo vio.

- Creo que iré al baño un segundo. – Mintió Miroku. – Vuelvo enseguida cariño.

- Esta bien, no te tardes. – Sonrió Sango.

Una vez que este se retiró del lugar Sango quiso saber que ocurría.

- Estas extraña y no intentes negarlo. – Kagome suspiró resignada, hace solo unos momentos la idea de contarle lo sucedido entre ella e Inuyasha aquella tarde le parecía fabulosa, ahora en cambio deseaba que un poder divino la enterrara diez metros bajo tierra para dejar de pensar en eso.

Se armo de valor llenando sus pulmones de aire. - Es Inuyasha.

Sango solo la miró. – Se perfectamente que es por Inuyasha, Kagome, no es necesario ser muy adivina para darse cuenta ¿sabes? – Kagome curvo los labios en una mueca que reflejaba el profundo sentimiento de aflicción que le carcomía las entrañas. Sango tenía la facilidad de darse cuenta siempre cuando algo no andaba bien en ella como si la costumbre de no recibir el desahogo de Kagome la hubiese dotado de la capacidad de leer en sus ojos lo que le ocurría. - ¿Vas a contarme?

- Creo que… - Kagome trato de darse fuerzas para hablar – …Me pasa algo demasiado fuerte con él que no se como explicar... Algo… que nunca antes había sentido… Y… - Se desahogó la pelinegra acariciando el cristal de su copa de champagne.- Es tan extraño…

- Estas enamorada.

- ¿Huh¿Enamorada? – Inquirió mirando a su amiga sin pestañear. – Inuyasha para mi es un completo misterio, como podría estar enamorada de él…

- Talvez por eso… – Rió Sango. La aludida arrugó el ceño sin entender. - Es un misterio que quieres descubrir.

Kagome sonrió brevemente. – Pero al parecer no vale la pena…

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Qué no ves como me trata? – Inquirió con desesperó aunque sin levantar la voz. Hablar de ese tipo de temas en un lugar como ese no era muy conveniente que digamos. Suspiro, cansada del nudo molesto que palpitaba en su garganta. – Sango… Hoy estuvimos juntos en la tarde. – La otra alzó las cejas, sorprendida.- Y fue hermoso… Conversamos bastante rato y aprovecho de entregarme el bolso que se me había quedado… en su departamento.

- ¿Su departamento? –Sango la miró incrédula. Kagome sonrió y sintió el calor en sus mejillas - ¿Has estado en su departamento Kagome?

Esbozó una mueca nerviosa. – Bueno, si. Fue ayer, luego del trabajo.

- Vaya – Mencionó Sango. - ¿De veras es todavía un misterio para ti? – Inquirió con doble sentido creyendo al mismo tiempo que los malos pensamientos del "houshi" se le habían pegado.

- No paso absolutamente nada de eso. – Negó rápidamente la pelinegra. – Bueno… casi.- Sango arqueo una ceja mirándola con picardía. – Bueno… ese no es el punto¿si? – Kagome sentía el rostro hirviendo de vergüenza al recordar lo que había sucedido entre ambos el día anterior y en el apasionado encuentro en el camarín de Inuyasha que nunca se atrevió a contarle.

- Esta bien, esta bien… ¿Y entonces?

- Bueno que… - Balbuceo intentando recuperar el hilo de lo que intentaba decir. - …A pesar de eso hay una barrera que él impone que me impide acercarme más¿entiendes? que me impide conocerlo como me gustaría. Sino date cuenta nada más como se comporta ahora, me trata como siempre, como si lo que pasó entre los dos esta tarde lo hubiese imaginado.

- El es así, Kagome. – Dijo Sango comprendiendo el como se estaría sintiendo su amiga en esos instantes.- Y creo que deberías dejar las cosas como están hasta que se te de la oportunidad de hablar con él como corresponde…

- Quizás. – Suspiró. - Pero yo quiero entenderlo, ayudarlo, apoyarlo, quiero…

- …Quieres estar con él.

Kagome contempló su plato todavía lleno sobre el mantel. – Si… - La miró fijo - …Pero a él no le importa.

C-E

El áspero roce de la tela del cuello de su camisa estaba haciéndole daño en la piel, se quedaba sin aire poco a poco entendiendo a la perfección de que si no tomaba una medida eficaz para deshacerse del agarre podría fácilmente morir asfixiado en un par de minutos.

- Me dijiste que no vendría.

- Eso investigué Inuyasha. – Hablaba con dificultad.- ¿Puedes… soltarme, por favor? Me estoy quedando… Sin aire. – Gracias a dios este le hizo caso y lo soltó de golpe. El pobre Miroku cayo de bruces al suelo tosiendo sonoramente. - Deberías controlar esos impulsos salvajes que tienes… - Pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haber hablado. Inuyasha lo miraba lleno de coraje.- Creeme que no entiendo como es que esta aquí.

- Es fácil de entender. – Rió irónico. – Simplemente a ese infeliz aún no lo han dejado acabado como debería estar... Pudriéndose en la cárcel.- Pronunció con rencor.

- Creeme que lo sien…

- ¡Maldición Miroku¿de qué me sirve que lo sientas?!

Miroku no dijo nada más, se acomodó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared y suspiró cansinamente llenando sus pulmones del tenue aroma a flores que se filtraba a través del ventanal semiabierto al final del corredor. Reacio a mantener el rígido silencio entre los dos levanto el cuello mirando al muchacho de larga cabellera azabache que se mantenía erguido examinando un punto fijo sin querer dirigir la mirada a su amigo por temor a herirlo. La ira se acumulaba en cada rincón de su organismo como la patología más peligrosa en su punto álgido, la que tenía intenciones de acabar con su cordura si no la descargaba.

- Ese hombre es poderoso.- Inuyasha apretó los dientes ante aquella afirmación.- …Es capaz de callar a quien sea, de ocultarse en el momento indicado, de matar a quien interfiera en sus propósitos…

- Creeme que eso ya lo se. – Respondió con gesto adusto.

- Entonces… Deberías darte cuenta que para él es fácil manipular la información como mejor le convenga… Quizás no quiso que supieras que venía hasta que lo vieses esta noche paseándose con altanería por el vestíbulo.

Inuyasha resopló con furia y se sentó en el suelo frente a él mirando la entrada al pasillo con extremo recelo. Miroku dirigió igualmente su mirada con ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quieres salir de ahí Kasumi? – Cuestionó Inuyasha sin vacilar. Había detectado la presencia de la mujer momentos después de arrojar a Miroku al suelo, y sin embargo, desde ese entonces, se encontraba inútilmente escondida detrás de la pared, lo que obviamente había concluido con la poca paciencia reservada del joven actor.

En efecto, la mujer salió a los pocos segundos de donde se encontraba con la mirada fija en los ámbares ojos de su descubridor. Llevaba puesto un encantador y elegante vestido de lino verde musgo que hacía juego con sus retadores y agresivos ojos verdes. Aunque estos, como nunca, reflejaban una expresión pasiva y expectante.

- Lo siento. – Murmuró despacio como adivinando con temor la respuesta que significarían aquellas dos simples y sensatas palabras.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes querida Kasumi? – El tono sarcástico era tan comúnmente odioso en quien hablaba, mas Miroku pensó que esta vez sonaba tétrico con ese rostro casi desencajado de rabia. Por la reacción de Kasumi, aquel razonamiento era exactamente el mismo entre los dos.

- Sabes de qué hablo, y estoy siendo honesta al pedirte perdón.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada a medias aborreciendo el inusual tono lastimero de su jefa.

- No me hables así. – Espetó. – No tienes porque echarte la culpa.

Hasta cierto punto, eso era cierto. Kasumi no tenía la responsabilidad de quien estuviese invitado o no al evento aquella noche. Sin embargo, la razón por la que él sentía tan profunda aversión por el sujeto que se encontraba, en esos momentos sentado disfrutando del menú principal, estaba de alguna forma ligada a ella. Aunque de eso, nadie, y mucho menos él, tuviese conocimiento alguno.

- Sería bueno volver al salón. – Intervino Miroku mirando a ambos con cautela. – Ya saben como es la prensa, empezarían a hablar.

- Al diablo con todos esos idiotas… - Gruñó Inuyasha mientras se levantaba lentamente de su lugar seguido de Miroku.- Esta vez ellos para mi importan menos que nunca.

Aquel tono de voz monocorde advirtió, con un escalofrió en la medula espinal que acelero el ritmo cardiaco de sus dos receptores, que un acontecimiento indeseable estaba a punto de relucir aquella noche.

C-E

- Regresaste…- Comentó Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa.-… ya empezaba a preocuparme el que no llegaran…

Inuyasha la observo detenidamente antes de sentarse en su lugar… Tragó amarga saliva. Desde que la había vuelto a ver el mismo día, que se rehuía a mostrarle sus emociones. No la quería hacer partícipe de sus amargos pensamientos, ni mucho menos del anhelo de venganza que crecía en su interior. Trataba de ignorar el hecho de que sus hermosas palabras esa tarde habían logrado apaciguar el dolor interior con el que vivía a diario, ablandado sus pensamientos y por que no decirlo, haciéndolo feliz algunas horas como hace muchísimo tiempo no lo estaba… Felicidad que acabo una vez que entro en el recinto y vio al sujeto que más despreciaba sobre la tierra tomando del fino vino francés mientras conversaba con otro grupo de invitados.

- Si. – Respondió de manera hosca sin percatarse de la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigía Sango desde su lugar. Kagome lo miró reemplazando su pequeña sonrisa por una expresión de desasosiego. - ¿Pasó algo malo? – Inquirió a Miroku quien ya acariciaba su mano bajo la mesa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella se encogió de hombros. - Solo pregunto, demoraste bastante en el baño…

- Nada de que preocuparse. – Misutó vigilando a Inuyasha de soslayo. Esa respuesta no había sido sincera a lo que él en verdad pensaba. La situación no era buena y lo sabía.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Kagome intentaba llamar su atención, sin embargo el obstinado joven se negaba a voltear el rostro y encararla. - ¿Inuyasha? – Kagome tomo aire con impaciencia. – INU…

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?! – La rabia que sentía fue descargada en aquella exclamación ocasionando que la joven quedara pasmada en una sola posición. El gritó fue tan innecesariamente fuerte que muchos de los invitados se voltearon para verlo. Inuyasha sudo y entreabrió los labios arrepentido al darse cuenta de su error.- Yo…Kagome no quise, perdón…yo…

Sin embargo, la joven se levantó de su puesto y desde arriba lo miró con una mezcla de espanto, tristeza, enojo, y dándose la media vuelta camino velozmente para salir de ahí.

Inuyasha se paró abruptamente para seguirla cuando de pronto las luces se atenuaron y se escucho el leve acoplamiento de un micrófono a lo lejos. Kagome se perdió de vista al cruzar la salida unos metros más alla.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos medio corriendo para intentar alcanzarla cuando una voz amplificada, bastante familiar, sonó por todo el salón haciendo que parara en seco su recorrido y se diera vuelta con una mueca de asombro.

Ahí estaba la imagen responsable de su mal humor, parado arriba de un minúsculo proscenio, sosteniendo con una mano el micrófono y con la otra una copa de cristal. – _"¿Pero qué…?" _

El hombre golpeo un poco el micrófono para comprobar que este funcionaba adecuadamente y luego de que el silencio se hiciera en el lugar habló con un ronco tono de voz.

- Buenas noches honorables invitados… - Dijo el sujeto. – Es un honor para mi tener el agrado de estar con Uds. esta noche en mí querida casa de piedra.

- _"¿mí?" – _Inuyasha trató de controlarse, pero todo intento de si mismo parecía enojarlo aún más. Ahí estaba, el tipo que había estado perturbándole la noche con su presencia, hablando como si nada, a unos cuantos pasos.

- Para aquellos que aún no lo saben… - Mencionó sarcásticamente.- …Mi nombre es Koya Kanamori, mejor conocido como Sr. Kanamori, por su puesto. – Por un momento Inuyasha se percató como el hombre lo miraba de reojo, estaba seguro de que ya lo había reconocido. -… Uno de los nuevos dueños de este prestigioso recinto junto con mis queridos amigos los Passalia.

Inuyasha apretó los puños sintiendo que los grados de ira se iban acumulando nuevamente en cada célula de su acalorado cuerpo. Es que ese tipo no se cansaba de escalar y pasar por arriba de quien fuera a través de trucos sucios y artimañas.

- Espero estén disfrutando del evento cuyo motivo es el avance de temporada de la más reciente colección Otoño-Invierno de Ivanna Gowns y la nueva asociación de Fantuyo con el diario Yomiuri y el Canal 4 que desde ahora en adelante estarán unidos por una mejor información de los hechos para el país acerca de todo lo que Uds. deseen saber. – El aplauso de los invitados no se hizo esperar y luego de beber un poco de vino de su copa prosiguió. – …Les doy la gracias a cada uno de Uds. por haber venido y aprovecho, ya que hace mucho no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, de saludar a todos aquellos grandes empresarios responsables de otras importantes asociaciones que lamentablemente no han podido asistir esta noche, como al Sr. Gakkai, Tendo, Michelli, Keizai, Miyasaka… Y bueno, sin querer aburrirlos más con este sencillo pero sincero discurso doy la bienvenida a Ivanna para que nos muestre su… - Detuvo de repente su discurso al ver quien se acercaba.

- ¿No se te olvida alguien… Kanamori? – La fuerte exclamación de Inuyasha llegó retumbando vehemente por las paredes del lugar.

Kasumi sintió como los colores se alejaban de su rostro. – _"Maldición, Inuyasha, no lo hagas…" _

Toda la gente volteó a ver al responsable de aquel feroz grito y muchos miraron a Inuyasha despectivamente no comprendiendo la falta de protocolo por parte del joven actor.

- Oh si,… claro… – Afirmó Kanamori sin siquiera inmutarse ante la interrupción ni al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba cada vez mas hacia él. Era como si lo hubiese estado esperando. – …Y a mi querido amigo el señor Inutaisho Kuriyama, y a su hijo aquí presente… Inuyasha – Mencionó con un desagradable tono irónico que logró que al joven se le erizaran los bellos gracias a la ira que crecía cada vez más dentro de sí nublándole la razón.

Sango, Miroku, Koga, Kasumi y el resto de sus colegas miraban a Inuyasha espantados.

- Cuando tiempo sin verte, mi querido Inuyasha… Sigues igual de inoportuno que en antaño ¿no?. – Kanamori sonrió con desdén.

- Lo mismo digo, Kanamori. – Lo imitó Inuyasha. – Sigues con tu misma cara de hipócrita, por lo visto.

Expresiones de sorpresa no demoraron en llegar ante las palabras de los dos… Y luego, todo de pronto había quedado en un completo silencio. Nadie se atrevía a intervenir ni decir nada. Era como si de pronto ambos estuviesen solos en una oscura habitación tratando de matarse con la mirada.

Kanamori hizo un sonido burlesco con la boca y tomo un sorbo de su copa nuevamente.

Trago del liquido y una vez que lo saboreó volvió a hablar. - Sería bueno que los años te hicieran madurar Inuyasha. – Dijo. – No querrás terminar como tu padre, solo por su actitud tozuda e impertinente… - Rió.

Un flash de cámara se escucho a sus espaldas.

- No te metas con mi padre… - Dijo entre dientes.

Kanamori sonrió. – Si, bueno… Pero a propósito¿Dónde esta él ahora que no ha venido? – Inquirió disfrutando de los efectos que provocaban sus palabras en el muchacho. El hombre dirigió su voz al resto de la gente que miraba la escena con atención. - ¿Qué creen uds. Que estará haciendo Inutaisho Kuriyama en estos instantes? – Sonrió y volteó a ver el rostro del joven frente a él.- ¿No estará… - Pero muy pocos pudieron entender lo que gesticularon los labios de Kanamori a continuación.

Inuyasha pudo entender perfectamente que modulaba la palabra '_llorando'_ y lo que pasó después no lo pudo controlar. De un movimiento llegó a su lado y tomándolo del cuello de su camisa le pegó, una y otra vez como jamás le había pegado a una persona en toda su vida, con toda la fuerza física de alguien completamente fuera de si hasta que los guardias llegaron y lo sacaron de encima.

Luego de eso no pudo pensar más. Se oyeron gritos, cientos de cámaras tomando fotografías, gente que gritaba su nombre. Observaba a otros amontonarse al lado del hombre herido que se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente… Y corrió, soltándose fácilmente del agarre del par de hombres a sus costados. Salió de allí tratando de controlar la pulsación acelerada de su corazón. Sentía la rabia ardiendo en su pecho, corriendo por sus venas. Se marchó, lejos, escapando, tratando de aligerar el peso de su propio cuerpo que pesaba el doble debido al odio que en el se acumulaba.

Huyó, distanciándose del error que acababa de cometer sin pensar en las crudas consecuencias que sus actos le traerían para el día de mañana.

Fin VIII

reviewwwwwwwwww porfavorrrrr!!


	9. Al Extranjero

JA! A qué no se esperaban una actulización tan rápida, ah? ah? xD

* * *

IX: Al extranjero. 

Dejó caer su mochila al suelo y exhausta se tiró a la cama. Los grados de calor ya eran insoportables y una fuerte jaqueca le hacia retumbar el cerebro con ganas. Pero al fin las clases habían terminado y el verano hace días que se cernía sobre la ciudad de Tokio, trayendo consigo las tan ansiadas vacaciones.

Claro que para algunos… Ya que otros, como ella, debían quedarse trabajando.

Al igual que todos, estaba realmente preocupada por Inuyasha, luego de lo sucedido hacía ya una semana en el salón de eventos, La Passalia.

Durante toda esa semana los medios de comunicación no dejaban de atacarlo y decir cosas terribles sobre su persona, y a pesar de no haber estado en el momento en que ocurrieron los hechos, estaba segura de que todo lo que decían de él solo eran mentiras que prensa inventaba para manchar su imagen.

- _La información esta alterada_ – Le dijo Miroku mirando con rabia la edición del diario Yomiuri del día después a los acontecimientos.

Pero a pesar de que la información estuviese modificada a favor del sujeto a quien golpeó, la dejaba rotundamente impresionada lo que hizo. ¿Qué habría ocurrido exactamente para llevarlo a hacer una cosa semejante¿Sería esa la razón que lo tenía con aquella actitud tan indiferente?

Se tapo la cara con la almohada.

¡Qué ilusa! Su indiferencia y su actitud prepotente nada tenían que ver con ella aquella noche. Sin embargo, se marchó sintiéndose herida por su actitud y pensando en qué era lo que había hecho mal para que la tratase de esa manera.

Suspiró. A pesar de que ella no fuese la razón de su enfado no dejaba de sentirse inquieta ante lo sucedido. ¿Quien era exactamente aquel hombre al que abofeteo? Pareciera que nadie tenía conocimiento alguno, o aquellos que lo tenían, no estaban precisamente interesados en contarle.

Los diarios, los noticieros y las revistas solo se referían al: "…desquiciado y soez actor quien habría insultado y golpeado con todo tipo de objetos a Toya Kanamori" supuestamente por estar bajo efectos del alcohol.

Pero ¿Quién rayos era Toya Kanamori?

- _Estupideces_ – siguió maldiciendo Miroku esa vez – _No lo insulto, no estaba borracho, no le pegó con otra cosa que no fueran sus propias manos… Esto es sin duda obra de él. Maneja la información a su antojo. Maldito desgraciado._

"…El joven actor no tuvo razones para tal horrible actitud…" leyó que también decía.

– "Si, claro…" - Pensó ella arrugando con furia el artículo.

Es que a pesar de sentirse aun un poco dolida, sentía que debía apoyarlo y estar con él en esos días. El problema estaba, sin duda, en lo que el quisiera.

Inuyasha había estado ausente durante toda la semana luchando contra las demandas que cayeron por parte de su peor enemigo y contra el establecimiento mismo que lo acusaba de alterar el bienestar del evento y echarse a la fuga después, sin siquiera responder por lo que había hecho. Bueno. Eso era verdad después de todo.

Suspiró e incorporándose en la cama se quedó mirando por la ventana. El hecho de no tener cerca a Inuyasha la hacia sentir impotente, y ya empezaba a comprender el porque. Por fin se daba cuenta de lo causaba ese vacío tan grande que sentía cada vez que peleaba con el o no lo tenia cerca.

Ella estaba enamorada de él, tal cual Sango se lo había hecho ver.

Notaba que lo necesitaba tal y como se lo había confesado el día libre en la fuente de soda. Aquel día en que ambos se habían dicho palabras bastante comprometedoras. Se sonrojó ferozmente. ¿Sería posible que el también sintiese exactamente lo mismo por ella?

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. No debía ilusionarse de esa forma. Menos por alguien con quien no se comunicaba hacia una semana y que no estaba interesado en hacerlo.

- "Quizás piensa que aun estoy enojada con él" – Suspiro pero nuevamente negó con la cabeza obstinadamente. – "No Kagome, él no te llama porque no le interesa hacerlo y ya"

Luego reflexionó. ¿Él tenía su teléfono para llamarla en caso de que quisiera hacerlo?

Suspiró nuevamente y apoyo el codo en el marco de la ventana llevando su palma al mentón.

Le preocupaba, y mucho. No solo por el hecho de que en esos momentos de seguro estaría lidiando con miles de problemas que se la habían venido encima en tal solo unos días sino además por los extraños dolores en el pecho que frecuentemente le afectaban. Un hielo aterrador le recorría la columna vertebral de solo pensarlo.

¿Sería muy grabe¿Estaría tan enfermo? Porque estaba mas que claro que algo no muy bueno lo tenía así, no eran simplemente unas puntadas como él las llamaba. Era algo más. ¿Pero qué? Se lo hizo ver y le pidió que fuera a ver un medico, pero su manera de ser tan terca le había dicho de antemano que no lo haría.

Cerró sus ojos para intentar en vano dejar aquellos temores en el olvido y sentándose en la cama saco de su velador el informe que Kasumi le entregó dos días atrás.

Aún estaba impactada por la noticia.

La serie seria vendida al extranjero en unas semanas más y mañana mismo tendría que posar ante montones de cámaras para sacar los afiches publicitarios que se verían en el exterior.

Tragó con esfuerzo. Sería vista en decenas de países y la idea, a pesar de parecerle espectacular, también le aterraba. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así.

Ya había firmado al igual que el resto de sus colegas quienes no dejaron de hablar del tema incluso varias horas después de que Kasumi, a pesar del lió con Inuyasha, se retirara con una amplia sonrisa de la reunión que había efectuado para comunicarles la noticia.

Se sonrojó. ¿Cómo sería verse en los canales internacionales¿Qué pensarían de ella y de la serie en el exterior? Su corazón latía con una fuerza desmedida de tan solo imaginárselo.

En fin, una noticia demasiada mala y otra extremadamente buena en tan solo una semana.

¿No era demasiado?

C-E

- Ellos son de la agencia de informática, multimedia y diseño publicitario – Anunció Kasumi en los estudios. – Se encargaran de sacar las fotos correspondientes para los afiches y carteles que harán propaganda a la serie en el extranjero.

Kagome tragó en seco. No tanto por el hecho de que debía posar en una fotografía de tamaño colosal que vería todo el mundo sino además, porque Inuyasha aún no había aparecido en los estudios ese día.

Y si el personaje principal no estaba ¿Cómo demonios iban a tomar dichas fotografías? Arrugó el ceño.

- Kasumi…

- Inuyasha llegará en unos minutos… - Dijo esta adivinando lo que Kagome iría a preguntar.- Por mientras quiero que por favor vayan a vestirse y en unos momentos comenzaremos con la sesión de fotos.

Kasumi dejo de hablar y dirigió sus pasos rápidamente hacia su oficina. Al momento de abrir la puerta lo encontró sentado, de espaldas a ella mirando seriamente un punto fijo por encima de su escritorio.

Trago, sintiendo el nervio recorrerle las venas. Había avisado estrictamente que cuando él llegase le dijeran que la esperara en su oficina.

Paso rápidamente enfrente de él y se sentó en su escritorio mirándolo fijamente. – Inuyasha…

- ¿Vas a darme un sermón?

Kasumi suspiró, ahí estaba, el impertinente y altanero Inuyasha de siempre. Sonrío.

- No Inuyasha, no lo haré. – Dijo, y el joven la miró perplejo.

- ¿Entonces que quieres?

Ella se encogió de hombros. – Solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda.- Inuyasha la miro mas desconcertado aun ¿Qué ocurría con esa mujer? Kasumi sintió como sus manos comenzaban a sudar. – Te ayudare en lo que me pidas.

- ¡Feh! – La expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha era fría. – Por si te interesa saberlo, no estoy arrepentido.

- Lo se. No es por eso…

- …Y no, no necesito ayuda para destruir a ese imbecil – Dijo haciendo que los bellos se erizaban en el cuerpo de Kasumi.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Es cierto que me deje dominar por la ira en La Passalia, pero no volverá a pasar… Lo destruiré de otra forma… - Rió. – Y si necesito de tu ayuda, que lo dudo, te lo pediré…

- ¿no crees que con lo que pasó ya es más que suficiente? - Él arqueo una ceja mirándola incrédulo. Kasumi se apresuró en arreglarlo. – Bueno yo… Aún así te ayudaré en lo que me pidas Inuyasha…

- ¿Por qué? – Inquirió con recelo apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio. Kasumi no supo responder.- Escúchame bien Kasumi, hay algo en ti que no me esta gustando y mas te vale que no te metas mas en mis asuntos si no te lo pido¿esta bien? – Ella solo asintió inusitadamente intimidada.

- Se han dicho muchas mentiras acerca de lo que paso aquella noche…

Inuyasha ni se inmuto. – Me tiene sin cuidado, era obvio que algo así sucedería, más si el evento tenia como fin el anunciar la asociación del jodido Canal 4 con los de Yomiuri, medios de comunicación en el que él es uno de los accionistas… Ah, y Fantuyo por su puesto. – Concluyó con desprecio.

- Fantuyo no ha declarado nada en tu contra. - El hizo una mueca sarcástica mas no dijo nada más. Kasumi suspiró. - ¿Firmarás?

Inuyasha solo asintió. Kasumi sonrió aliviada, era el último que faltaba para la tan anhelada venta de la serie.

C-E

Kagome tembló de pies a cabeza cuando lo vio entrar a los estudios. Inuyasha la observó y sus miradas se quedaron fijas en el otro durante largos segundos.

- Kagome… - Ella dio un salto al escuchar su nombre. Volteó y vio que Koga era quien la llamaba.

- Koga… - Sonrió y al dirigir nuevamente la vista hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha este ya no estaba.

- No creas que me he olvidado de cómo me dejaste plantado el otro día en el casino – Reprochó con una amplia sonrisa viendo como esta se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

- ¿Qué no vas a perdonarme nunca, eh? - Su voz sonó en tono de suplica. – A propósito ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme? Nunca me respondiste…

Koga trago nervioso, ya que sabía bien que el decirle lo que pasaba con él y sus sentimientos ya no tenía mucho sentido. Durante toda esa semana pudo ver la expresión acongojada de Kagome y sabia de quien se trataba. Inuyasha estaba muchísimo mas en sus pensamientos de lo que él imaginó y no deseaba incomodarla al confesar un sentimiento que tenia mas que claro, jamás seria correspondido.

- ¿Koga?

- No era nada importante…

Kagome sintió de pronto muchísima curiosidad. - ¡Vamos! No me hagas eso… Dime que era.

Él solo se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo de lo que quizás luego se arrepentiría. – Es que creo, Kagome… que Inuyasha esta loco por ti… – Susurró y luego rió estruendosamente. Para sorpresa de él mismo, las carcajadas eran genuinas. Kagome enrojeció como un verdadero tomate.

- ¿Qué cosas dices Koga?!

Koga en realidad no lo creía, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era así. Suspiró, sintiéndose satisfecho de haber encontrado alguna excusa y viendo resignado como el rostro de Kagome enrojecía cada vez más. Luego de unos instantes en donde el joven no dejo de molestarla con lo mismo Kasumi interrumpió anunciando que la sesión daría inicio.

El día fue exhausto para todos y cuando al fin terminaron con las ultimas fotos todos soltaron un largo suspiro de alivio.

- Necesito hablar contigo. – Dijo de pronto Inuyasha a Kagome seriamente cansado del juego de miradas que ambos tenían desde que se habían vuelto a ver.

Ella asintió y el recorrido hacia su departamento fue en completo silencio.

C-E

- Quería pedirte perdón por gritarte así esa noche.- Fueron las primeras palabras que Inuyasha pronuncio una vez que llegaron a su departamento y estaban los dos, frente a frente, sentados en el living.

Kagome lo miró - No te preocupes, no debería haberme ido así, yo también lo siento.-

El silencio los rodeo de pronto tras aquellas monótonas palabras. Kagome lo miró detenidamente esperando a que volviese a decir algo, pero este no la miró, parecía hipnotizado con su vaso de whisky.

- Inuyasha… ¿Por qué… - Intentó preguntar pero las palabras no terminaron nunca por salir. Quizás no debería meterse en sus asuntos.

- ¿Por qué hice lo que hice? – El otro la miró, haciendo sonar los cubos de hielo contra el cristal. Kagome solo asintió levemente. – No me cae bien ese tipo. – Se encogió de hombros.

Kagome lo miró perpleja. ¿Solo era eso¿Nada más?

Al no haber respuesta de ella, Inuyasha dejo el vaso vacío sobre la mesita de centro y la observó. El corazón de ella latió con fuerza ante esa mirada miel que la escudriñaba con atención.

- Toya Kanamori. – Pronunció con rencor. - …el peor… - Tragó con dificultad sintiendo aquel molesto pero leve dolor en su pecho. - …Es enemigo de mi padre, se burló de él delante de mí, pero al parecer nadie lo notó. – Dijo con sarcasmo aquellas últimas palabras. - Tenía que desquitarme por eso le pegué. – Sonrió volviéndose a encoger de hombros y dejando el paso al silencio, otra vez.  
Kagome lo observó, aquel tono irónico y lleno de rencor en sus palabras la hacía dudar. No era tonta, sabía que había algo más pero no quería obligarlo a que le contara. Era su vida, no tenía derecho a meterse después de todo.

Así se quedaron por otro largo par de minutos, ella, perdida en sus pensamientos y él, apretando con impaciencia una palma contra su rodilla derecha.

- Maldición Kagome. – Soltó de pronto levantándose del sofá y caminando exasperado por la sala.

- ¿Huh? – Lo miró confundida, asustada ante el brusco gesto de él.- ¿Qué sucede?

- …Hay algo que necesito decirte…– Dijo, sentándose a su lado.

Ella no respondió, lo miró impaciente esperando a que hablara de una vez. Estaba realmente nerviosa y no podía contener los fuertes temblores que le daban el tenerlo tan cerca. Mas él nunca habló, en vez de eso la tomo por el mentón dándole un apasionado beso que la dejó completamente atónita.

¡Cuanto había deseado que él la volviese a besar!…

Pero esta vez era diferente a las anteriores… Sentía el roce deseoso por descubrir su boca por completo, feroz entre su paladar y su lengua que se esforzaba por seguir el rápido y desenfrenado ritmo de la de Inuyasha. Era inevitable que ambos cayeran de espalda en el sofá como la vez anterior.

Inuyasha comenzó a besar su cuello con ímpetu. Ella acarició sus músculos a través de la camiseta sintiendo que poco a poco el deseo fluía dentro de ella pidiéndole a gritos que Inuyasha no terminara hasta haberla hecho suya.

Ahogó un pequeño grito cuando él la tomo en brazos levantándola del sillón y se dirigió con ella a través de uno de los pasillos de su departamento. Creyó morir cuando este abrió de una patada la puerta entreabierta de su habitación y la dejó sutilmente en la cama. El cuarto era sin duda hermoso y amplio, miro alrededor y un fuerte tono rojo cubrió sus mejillas al entender lo que pasaría a continuación.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la acorraló apoyando los brazos sobre la cama a los costados de su cuerpo. Kagome lo miró a los ojos, ojos que reflejaban lujuria, temor y algo más que hacía que brillaran de una intensa manera. Kagome entreabrió los labios…

¿Sería posible…?

Pero no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones ya que el 'hanyou' la beso con las mismas ansias desaforadas por explorar el interior de su boca completamente. Ella se sintió como nunca en su vida. Era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre en la cama y respondía a sus caricias con tanto deseo. No estaba arrepentida de lo que sucedía, al contrario, sentía que minuto a minuto lo iba necesitando cada vez mas y que también anhelaba con toda su alma, lo que, si no paraban a tiempo, sucedería.

- No se… - Murmuró Inuyasha de pronto separándose algunos centímetros para mirarla bien. Se veía tan hermosa con su cabello azabache desparramado en su cama, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes de placer. - …Oh Dios mío Kagome, no entiendo que me has hecho…- dijo, soltando un suspiro que hizo que a Kagome se le erizaran los bellos del cuerpo. Ese tono de voz afligido y varonil ante aquella revelación era lo más hermoso que hubiese oído de sus labios alguna vez.

- Inuyasha…

- Solo quiero que entiendas… - Continuó.–…que lo que me pasa contigo es el sentimiento más irreal y fascinante que he experimentado… - Susurró. Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos asombrada ante sus palabras. De la nada el Inuyasha orgulloso y arrogante había desaparecido para dejar en su lugar a un hombre completamente apasionado, romántico y sincero. ¿Cómo era eso posible¿Había oído bien¡El sentimiento era exactamente el mismo! y por primera vez, en muchísimo tiempo, sintió que la felicidad la embargada de pies a cabeza.

- Inuyasha yo… - Mas el no la dejó hablar y posó sutilmente sus labios en los de ella.

- …No te obligaría jamás a hacer algo que tu no quisieras… - Inuyasha estuvo a punto de apartarse de encima pero Kagome lo afirmó fuertemente del brazo impidiendo que lo hiciera.

- Yo… - Enrojeció, más aún de lo que ya estaba. – Yo quiero… Quiero estar contigo esta noche, Inuyasha. – Susurró viendo avergonzada la mueca de asombro que él hizo. – Porque yo… yo… - No siguió hablando, lo agarró, hundiendo sus pequeños dedos en la camisa de él y lo atrajo hacía ella robándole un beso apasionado que enloqueció al joven.-

- Te necesito Kagome… - Fue lo ultimo que el joven dijo antes de caer completamente en la cama y amarla como jamás había amado antes a una mujer… Con el corazón.

No hubo más palabras. Solo se escucharon los sonoros jadeos de ambos por toda la habitación. Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre ella tapándola de caricias llenas de una pasión indescriptible y Kagome se sentía cada vez más sobre una nube de la que no quería caer y despertar, temblando cada vez que él la despojaba de alguna prenda hasta dejarla desnuda e indefensa bajo suyo.

Kagome le desabrochó frenéticamente la hebilla del pantalón y le saco a duras penas la camisa debilitada ante las caricias que las manos y labios de Inuyasha le proporcionaban.

Esa noche unieron sus cuerpos en una explosión de éxtasis que recordarían por siempre, ya que ambos sabían que el otro había pasado de ser el 'enemigo' a ser lo que ellos necesitaban para salir de esa soledad en la que se fueron sumiendo poco a poco. Porque a pesar de no tenerlo claro, el otro, era la solución para escapar de aquella angustiante sensación que la realidad les imponía y que les aportaba aquel don de reflejar en la televisión experiencias de vida, de amor y de familia que en la vida real nunca habían tenido y que temían nunca poder experimentar. Aquel don al que amaban a pesar de que a veces los dejaba sumidos en la más terrible soledad.

Aquel don que a si en un principio los hacía sentir plenos de una dicha y orgullo insuperables, en el presente, los tenía sintiendo el peor vacío de sus vidas, dejándolos inseguros ante el futuro. Carentes de una vida propia…

_Hasta ahora._

Sin embargo había una determinación que seguiría impidiéndoles el paso a una felicidad plena, una determinación cuyo motivo era el pasado y que hasta que no se solucionara, el alma de Inuyasha no estaría tranquila para salir de sus tristes días y empezar así una vida nueva.

Una determinación que seguramente lo haría arrepentirse de las consecuencias que traería consigo.

Una determinación, en la que se negaba firmemente a incluir, por su bienestar, a la persona que hace solo minutos acababa de confirmar que amaba.

-  
…

Fin IX

Já… y bueno, termine con este capitulo que quedó un poco corto talvez pero quería dejarlo hasta ahí… Para que terminara bonito, que se yo po, darle un toque, no se, son cosas de autora no? xD

No quise ser más explicita porque tengo la ligera impresión de que aún no estoy completamente capacitada para hacer un lemon de calidad… Simplemente porque aún no me convence del todo mi narración y temo que no se sienta como realmente lo quiero. Soy una maaaadre jajaja xD, pero algún día mejoraré para llegar al tipo de lemon que espero compartir con Uds.

Poco a poco esta historia va llegando a su fin... pero bueno, dejaré de aburrirlas con tanta palabra y espera ;)

Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron aquí y en el primer cap. de "En Siete Años", historia de un valor importantísimo para mi (leanla, leanla xD)

Ya me voy...

Pero me dejan un review xfa?


End file.
